


The Little Things...

by Misha_Gave_Me_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Dragon Castiel, Dragon Dean Winchester, Epic Battles, F/M, Goddesses, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealous Castiel, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Magical Bond, Magical Inheritance, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Out of Character, Possessive Castiel, Protective Castiel, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Top Castiel, True Mates, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 46,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Gave_Me_Wings/pseuds/Misha_Gave_Me_Wings
Summary: Dean was walking around Hallows Forest. He knew he should not be there, not without a grown-up. His Aunt Ellen once told him bad things could happen if he did. The little boy was board though; the adults had a town meeting. The young boy just wanted to play. Sammy, his baby brother, was still too small to play with him.The forest was intriguing for the little boy. He had heard rumours and old stories of monsters, all his short life, but it did not scare him. Dean knew there were such things as good and evil magical creatures; a vampire had killed his Mommy. Daddy had shouted at Uncle Bobby for telling Dean such lies. Dean knew his uncle would not lie to him.Join Dean on his adventure- Dean learns that he's a Dragon, that he's mated to Dragon Royalty. Castiel's and Deans path takes a bumpy road. Castiel can't get a handle on his Alpha side and Dean struggles with being Omega. They both need to restore the peace in the supernatural world.





	1. In Good and Evil...

**Author's Note:**

> I will put any clear warnings in each post. I have a learning disability so if you expect perfect spelling and grammar you won't get it in this fic. All done on Grammarly and Ghotit.
> 
> I don't own Supernatural this is just my imagination. Please enjoy-xxx

 

Dean was walking around Hallows Forest. He knew he should not be there, not without a grown-up. His Aunt Ellen once told him bad things could happen if he did. The little boy was board though; the adults had a town meeting. The young boy just wanted to play. Sammy, his baby brother, was still too small to play with him.

 

The forest was intriguing for the little boy. He had heard rumours and old stories of monsters, all his short life, but it did not scare him. Dean knew there were such things as good and evil magical creatures; a vampire had killed his Mommy. Daddy had shouted at Uncle Bobby for telling Dean such lies. Dean knew his uncle would not lie to him.

 

The little boy did not go far into the forest mindful of his aunt's warning, so he just skimmed the edge. The birds sang, and the wind played melodies through the trees. Dean picked a long stick up off the dry ground and ran it along the tree line hitting the trunks. Running fast, sailing past, he laughed out loud at his fun new game.

 

Dean stopped for a rest, laying on his back looking at shapes in the fluffy white clouds that were scurrying overhead. Suddenly, he heard crying; he thought he had imagined it at first. Then it came again, a child crying, not an adult. It came from deeper in the forest.

 

His daddy had taught him how to be brave, and if someone was in trouble, then he needed to help. Dean, a little scared, followed the cries.

 

Dean was a bright little boy for six, knew he would get lost if he went too far into the trees. There was some chalk in his pocket, so he marked the trunks as he passed. The little boy went deeper into the forest. The trees were getting tighter together, and the sky soon vanished. The canopy getting thicker, it got darker, the further he went.

 

Then he came to a sudden clearing, the sun's fingers reaching down and bouncing off the flowers that grew there. There he saw a little boy with his leg in a trap. On closer inspection, the trap looked magical. Dean understood the child must be a magical creature.

 

Dean's mom had been magical, and his dad was human. She had passed her abilities on to her older son. John, his dad did not like Dean using them. His aunt and uncle were the ones that taught him in secret, for if his father found out, he knew they would be in trouble. To his knowledge, Sammy was human, and he had no magic abilities. It always seemed to Dean that his dad liked Sam a lot better than him.

 

"Hey," Called Dean not wanting to scare the little boy. "I'm Dean."

 

The little boy had the brightest blue eyes that Dean had ever seen. He had black hair and pale skin. The boy wore a grey tee shirt and jeans and red sneakers. The little boy sniffed and looked at Dean pointing to his leg.

 

Dean looked at the child's leg. It was red and bleeding, and it must have hurt.

 

"Oh," Remarked Dean realising all of a sudden. "You can't talk?"

 

The little boy shook his head, and tears trickled down his pale face. Dean handed him a tissue out of his pocket, and the little boy took it and looked at it strangely.

 

"It's to wipe your face." Dean thought it was strange the boy did not know what a tissue was.

 

The boy wiped his face and tried to hand the tissue back to Dean.

 

Dean smiled and laughed, "You can keep it."

 

The little boys face lit up and put it in his pocket. Dean looked at the ground and saw his new friend's predicament.

 

"Ok I'll try and do this, but my aunt and uncle said my powers aren't strong yet,"

 

The little boy nodded.

 

 _'Right'_ thought Dean.

 

Closing his eyes like his aunt and uncle had taught him and placing his hands on the boy's leg. Dean opened them again; his eyes glowed a bright green. His hands also shone, a bright green light seeping out of them. Not unlike the forest's canopy around him. Dean muttered three words.

 

**_"Opi, ini, fridi._ ** **_"_ **

 

There was a burst of pure green light, and a stiff breeze got up sending dry leaves scurrying around the two boys. Then all of a sudden all went calm. The trap sprang open, and the boy hopped out, his leg was fine no blood no cuts. Dean was very proud of himself for helping the boy. He hugged him because he was only six after all. The small boy hugged back, and Dean thought he had the best smile he had seen on anyone. Even his baby brother.

 

The little boy took off something around his neck and passed it to Dean.

 

"Oh, I can't take that." Stammered Dean not wanting any payment for what he had done. "I don't mind helping you."

 

The boy shook his head and put the little necklace over the other boys head. Dean looked down. It was made of bronze, with a wing shape that looked like a feather. Bronze was hard to get in his village, and not many people had it. The little boy knew he had something precious.

 

"Thank you." Whispered Dean, stroking the wing. "I love it."

 

The little boy grinned grabbing Dean's hand; he pulled him out of the woods not even looking at Dean's chalk marks. The blue-eyed boy pointed to Dean's village, and the older boy got the message.

 

"Yeah, I better go." He said not wanting to. "They will miss me. Will I see you again?"

 

The boy tilted his head like a bird; he frowned and slowly nodded his head. He stood back, and black wings sprouted from his back. His eyes glowed blue, and Dean was mesmerised. The boy grabbed Dean's hand again and spoke, the little boy thought he had heard the strange language before.

 

 

**(My mark it will protect you.** **)**

 

 

The little boy pressed onto Dean's right hand with his fingers. Dean flinched back and looked at his hand in shock. A mark was now visible on the back of his hand near his thumb, it seemed like a feather, not unlike the necklace. The small boy smiled once more and looked up into the sky with the flap of his wings he was gone. Dean saw him fly high into the air, and he gasped. His new friend had gone, but he knew in his heart he would see him again. Dean slowly walked back to the village wondering what to tell his family.

 

 


	2. I pray to you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans not treated well, but finds a friend in his next door neighbour. Castiel and his family look for Dean and come up with a rescue plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Child abuse. (Not graphic)

 

Dean never forgot that day because it was a happy day, and he did not have too many of them. His dad fought with his aunt and uncle, and they moved. He never saw them again. Dean always had to look after his younger brother while his father went on hunts.

 

The hunt's paid well by the landowners to rid them of monsters. Dean fed them, washed and tidied the house. Sam did nothing. When his dad came back, Sam would tell tales, and Dean would get a beating. Sam looked back with a smug smile on his face. His baby brother would often grumble. He was hungry, and Dean would have to give up his food. Dean was sad, the only family that loved him were gone, and the ones he had did not want him.

 

After one beating Dean sat on his bed and sobbed. Looking at his hand, he pressed the mark that his friend had given him. The older boy had never thought to do it before.

 

 _"I wish you were here_ ". He whispered into the dark. " _I wish I could get back to my aunt and uncle. I wish someone loved and cared for me."_

 

Dean fell asleep that night tired and hungry, and he felt so lonely, he wanted his mom. She would have made it all better.

 

Dean got up early. He had a shower and after that made breakfast. The older boy was an excellent cook, and his dad and brother had good appetites. Nibbling on some toast not feeling so hungry himself. His stomach ached from the kick his father gave him last night. John made sure never to hit him where it was visible.

 

Dean cleaned the house from top to bottom when his father and brother had left for work and school. Dean longed to go to school, but his dad said he was stupid, and it was a waste of time. Dean sometimes helped the old lady next door, and she gave him some money in return. She knew what was going on next door, so she kept the money at her house in a little green pot knowing Sam and John could not get their greedy hands on it.

 

Dean ate the toast then cleaned the plate and took his vitamins. The old lady insisted he took. The kind lady lent the older boy books to read. Dean went around to her house so he would not be caught. Mrs Reagan was a former school teacher and when she was feeling well would teach Dean all she knew. Dean loved her lessons and soaked it up like a sponge.

 

Today he was learning about magical creatures; dragons to be exact. The lore on them was fascinating. The more he read, the more he realised the boy he had met all them years ago, was a dragon. Dean smiled, he knew there was good in the supernatural creatures. His dad was wrong after all.

 

Every night after that Dean would go to bed and press the mark and pray. Dragons came from the line of Angels. They spoke Enochian that's why Dean recognised it, his mom and grandma often spoke those words. Dean knew by pressing the mark the little dragon would hear him, and it sent a shiver down the older boy's spine. Maybe he would see him again; it was a thought that burnt hot right down to his very soul.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

"Have you found him yet?" Asked Castiel impatiently standing by the sink washing lettuce leaves, "He prays to me still, every night."

 

Gabriel the younger of the brothers swung his legs on a stool. "Lu said he had news Cassie be patient."

 

Castiel turned piercing blue eyes on to his younger brother and snorted. "Yes, and you're known for your patients Gabriel." Laughed the older dragon shaking his head.

 

Gabriel sighed. "In this yes I am. I know you want to find your mate; he will be in your arms soon enough."

 

Castiel turned back to his job and nodded his head. He heard a door bang and looked up expectantly.

 

"I found him Castiel," Said Lucifer smiling.

 

Castiel dried his hands on an old dish towel and sat next to Gabriel. "Tell me, brother."

 

"You're not going to like it; Deans not treated well. We don't know to what extent. That's where Gabriel comes into it."

 

"Oh, a job." Smirked Gabriel pleased he could help Castiel in some way. "Not had one in ages."

 

"You need to go to the Lawrence elementary school that's where Samuel Winchester goes; you need to befriend him. It's a way into that house. You have worked with your sister before so talk to her about sound and cameras.” Lucifer told his younger sibling.

 

"Sure, when do we move out?" Gabriel looked to his older brothers for his word.

 

"After dinner." Stated Castiel, going back to the sink. "If they hurt him in any way." Castiel gripped the edge of the cold steel sink and steam rose from his mouth.

 

"Calm brother he's one of us, we will have him home soon." Lucifer was trying to calm his older brother. "Michael is getting us a house near him, and we fly at midnight."

 

Castiel pulled back his anger and got the rest of their food ready. When the latest prayers came that night, Castiel's heart broke for the boy with green eyes who had saved him all those years ago.


	3. Familiy will come...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel goes into the Winchester house to gain evidence to see what's going on. Dean tells him to go knowing who he is; worried about the boy.

 

Charlie stood at the end of the table, her red hair cascading around her shoulders. She had given the recording and camera devices to her younger brother and hoped he would not be caught installing them.

 

"Gabriel, John's a hunter you must take care," The young female dragon said with concern in her voice.

 

"I'll be okay big sis." Insisted Gabriel, fondly. "I've done this before."

 

"Yes, but not with a hunter in the house and not someone as well-known as John frigging Winchester. Monster babies are told horror stories about him."

 

Gabriel laughed. "I know its okay. I have been invited to dinner after we study for this test, so I have plenty of opportunities to do it."

 

"Just call us we'll be near." Instructed Charlie.

 

"I know, they don't suspect anything.” He grinned trying to alleviate his sister's worry.

 

Well, that was a lie. Dean acted strangely around him and would watch him non-stop. Gabriel thought it was because he was a stranger around his baby brother, but there was something he could not quite put his finger on about the older Winchester boy. If Gabriel told his older siblings, they would pull him out so fast he would not have time to breathe, so he kept quiet. He had seen Dean's bruises, and he had heard the boy crying, was not letting the abuse go on any longer. They needed evidence, and he was going to get it. No one hurt his family and got away with it.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

Gabriel had done his job well and hid the speakers and cameras all over the Winchester household without being caught. Even got into Dean's bedroom. Dean had spoken to him, he knew who he was, but he never told his family. Gabriel has no idea why. He thinks back to the conversation with Dean that day.

 

"Gabriel, can we talk in my room?" Asked Dean, looking back into the living room where his younger brother was sitting on the table doing his homework.

 

"Yes, of course." Nods Gabriel, feeling slightly worried.

 

"Sam, Dean's going to show me that book we need for the project."

 

"Sure, Gabe." Say's Sam smiling still looking through his textbook.

 

Gabriel followed Dean upstairs, and into his room, he threw the book about science at the younger boy.

 

"It's from when I used to go to school." Explains Dean sadly.

 

Gabriel looks around Dean's room; there was nothing on the walls, it was bare and empty.

 

"Do you miss it?" Enquired Gabriel his honey coloured eyes watching Dean intently.

 

"Yes, very much, but I'm stupid, so there's not much point in me going back."

 

Dean looked out of the window at that comment not looking at the younger boy in the eyes.

 

"I know what you are Gabriel," Dean confessed to the boy stood by the bedroom door.

 

Gabriel jumped but said nothing but waits for the older boy to talk again.

 

"My dad, he's bad, and you're in danger. I don't know why you're here, but you have to know whatever game you're playing it will turn out badly for you."

 

Gabriel sighed. "Dean, I can't tell you much not here, but I promise one thing your prayer's they have been heard."

 

Dean gasped and looked at the younger boy his green eyes wide. "You promise?" His lips trembled, and tears welled in his eyes.

 

"Yes, I am many things Dean-o, but I don't lie. Not to my family."

 

Dean wanted to know what he meant by that, but they heard footsteps, and they both tensed up.

 

"You better go." Dean Whispered.

 

Gabriel nodded and took the book and went back downstairs.

 

Dean sighed it was just his dad going to the bathroom. He knows Gabriel had put something around the house he had seen him, but he did not want to draw attention to it. Dean knew it would all be over soon. Something was coming, and he would be rescued.


	4. We will save you…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean spends time with the lady next door. John comes home but Dean gets saved by the Dragons. Only Castiel does not talk to him and it makes him feel sad and lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Child abuse (John hits Dean, use of foul language, mention of neglect.)

Castiel's eyes turned red; he saw Dean get a beating from one John Winchester the abuse was not only physical but mental as well.

"I fear it will become sexual." Stated Michael, examining the video. "I see the way he looks at the boy."

"John's half human and half Demon the worse kind." Growled Lucifer. “Samuel is full Demon, and he needs looking after, also.”

“Dean is the only child that Mary passed the dragon DNA on too. John knows you can tell with how he treats Dean, with how John favours the younger boy." 

Castiel looked at the screen again. "It's true then he's Omega. I thought about it when I met him."

"Yes it's the truth, he could have been Beta, but no he will have his first heat when he turns sixteen. I fear his father knows this. Two years and John will take him for himself or sell him." Voiced Michael, in distress at the very idea.

"Well, it's a good job we are getting him out then." Stated Castiel. "Have you spoken with Bobby and Ellen Harvelle-Singer and Grandma Campbell?" Asked Castiel.

"Yes, they're all on our side, and Dean will go live with his Aunt and Uncle until he comes of age. We will give him lessons, and you will mate. It has been written in the stars, and it will be so." Lucifer told his older brother.

"What if he does not want me?" Mumbled Castiel. "He needs free will to choose."

"Dean prays to you, Cassie. I doubt he will reject you. Though he needs a friend more so than a mate at the moment, we all need, to be honest with him. You need to be upfront with what you expect of him." The smaller dragon told his big brother.

"I will be that." Sighed Castiel. "His life will change, and I will give him space to grow."

"The police, Jody Mills his mother's best friend from high school is ready for this and Missouri the wise woman is the judge. She will grant the Harvelle-Singer's custody. It will be okay. We go in tomorrow Cassie." Remarked Michael, "Everything is planned we will have our boy by midnight."

"Why is it midnight with us Dragons?" Mused Gabriel in puzzlement.

Lucifer looked at his younger brother and shrugged. "No idea little brother it always seems to be that way with our kind. Now come on brother you promised me a pie."

The Dragon family ate. Charlie was glued to the computer screen keeping watch over Dean. The waiting was hell, but they would have Dean soon enough.

 

XXX

 

Dean had been over to Mrs Reagans, she had been acting strange and made him an apple pie. It was almost like she was saying goodbye to him. Dean was talking to her in the butter yellow kitchen about their biology class they had done that day. He heard his dad's car the Impala that Dean loved and called baby. Why was his dad home so early?

"Dean he looks drunk please be careful." The old woman warned knowing how John Winchester could be with the poor boy.

"I will be in trouble for not being there, so I guess I better just go get my punishment." Dean rubbed at his temples a headache forming.

The old lady narrowed her eyes, "Not today my boy help will be on its way."

Before he asked what she meant he heard his dad gruff voice shout for him and hugged the old lady goodbye and went to face his beating he knew was coming.

"Ware, have you been?" Shouted John Winchester who was spitting in the boy's face.

"I just saw Mrs Reagan she had a fall dad."

"I told you not to go around to that bitch's house Dean Winchester, you never learn."

His father pushed him into the house, grabbing him by the arm. He pulled his leather belt from its loops. Dean knew what was coming now.

"Get your jeans off and your boxes. I will teach you not to disobey me." Shouted his father in a grave voice that Dean knew he could not disobey it would only be worse for him.

Dean did as he was told tears in his full green eyes, his father stank of urine and stale beer. Dean knew when he got like this he would not stop hitting him until he was passed out and then only if he was lucky. The first whack on his backside was a sharp shock, it stung, and he cried out.

"Shout out again boy, and you will get more do you hear me?" John bellowed at his son not feeling any remorse for what he was doing.

Dean just sniffed and nodded. The older boy closed his eyes and tried to think of better times. His father snapped the belt over his raw flesh again. Dean bit into his arm trying to muffle his shouts of pain. All of a sudden there was a loud bang at the door.

"What the fuck." Grunted John, looking towards the front door. 

Dean looked up he heard the loud bang again. All of a sudden their green door was torn off its hinges. Dean knew what the creatures were that walked through the doorway- Dragons. Dragons all five of them, four men and one woman. Gabriel was among them, but he was not surprised by this. Dean guessed from reading books when a dragon was crazy mad their eyes turned red and smoke would rise out of their mouth. All five Dragons were doing this; Dean thought they looked fantastic.

The taller and older of the dragons stepped forward, he had black hair, and blue eyes like cornflowers and in an instance Dean knew who he was. The boy who he saved all them years ago.

"You will not hurt Dean any more John Winchester you will hear me." The air sizzled around him, and the dragon demanded obedience.

"I will do what I like to my son," John shouted back not at all bothered that five Dragons had invaded his home. "Get out of my house."

"No, we have come for Dean. You are nothing but a vile half breed a disgrace to your demon blood. How dare you harm kin like that?" Spat back the older dragon now, more steam coming out of his mouth, red flickering up his throat. 

"The little bastard needs putting in his place before he gets all high and mighty with grand ideas, so I beat them out of him." Laughed John pleased with himself.

A second male dragon comes forward he had icy blue eyes and blonde hair. "The child has no idea what he is; you have no right to treat anyone like this." The dragon hissed at the older hunter before him.

The red-haired dragon came over to Dean. "Up." She commanded. "Come on sweetie to your room." On the way up she tells Dean her name is Charlie, and she wants to heal Dean's pain, so she does. "You need to pack be quick."

Dean looks around his room and stares at Charlie. "I don't have anything he tells the female dragon sadly. 

They both hear sirens, and Dean knows they're coming to the house. 

"What do you mean?" Then she realises no posters on the boy's wall. All she sees is a couple of jeans one pair of socks a pair of boxes and a grey tee-shirt and a red hoodie. Dean pulls a photograph from under his bed. It's of him and his mom. 

"This is all I have." He explains to Charlie.

The dragon looks pissed but says nothing. "We can get you clothes Dean its okay, bring that." Charlie points to the frame. "Come on baby." Holding out her hand, and he takes it.

Downstairs there seem to be more people. Police and a small man in a snappy suit. 

"Crowley." Says Dean in shock and surprise.

"Dean." Crowley nods his head.

The older Winchester boy bow's his head. He smiles then looks back at John. 

Crowley then turns to John who's stood looking less than pleased, with all these creatures in his home.

"I am taking custody of Samuel Amus Winchester. Samuel is demon kin, and you are an unfit parent. He will be placed in our care and brought up by our people."

"Will I get to see him?" Interrupt's Dean, "My brother's not been very kind to me, but I would like to see him."

Crowley looks at Dean and nods. "Of course boy, when he's with us for a while you can."

Dean helped Crowley out when they were at high school together, he thanks the man.

Castiel talks to John telling him that they have full custody of Dean. Bobby and Ellen will look after him, and he will not be allowed access to Dean until he comes of age and that will be unless Dean wants it.

"I never want to see him again." Shout's John as he's dragged off by the police. "Do you hear he's nothing to me." The man spits in rage.

"Charlie, did you get Dean's things?" Asks Castiel confused when all Dean holds is a picture frame.

"It's all he has." The dragon tells her brother sadly.

Castiel is fuming he runs outside before John gets put into a police car. "I hope you rot in jail." The dragon shouts his eye's getting a deeper red. Lucifer pulls him back.

"It's not the time brother." Lucifer tells him kindly "Let's get Dean home."

Castiel nods, but he turns around to John. "If you ever come back and try to hurt him or my family, please do because I will enjoy killing you." Castiel smiles, but it's chilling. "Come." He says to his family, and they follow.

Dean takes one look at his father and Charlie pulls him along.

Dean pulls Charlie over to baby his dad's Impala. "Sorry baby." He whispers. "If I had my way you would be coming with me."

"You need to come in the ambulance." Insists Charlie. “They need to check you out at the hospital."

"Do I have to?" He whispers getting scared now.

"Yes, sweetie everything needs to be documented. I only healed your pain not what he did to you in there."

"Oh," said Dean. "Okay."

Dean watches the black-haired, blue-eyed dragon he once saved get in a black car. He knows it's him, but why won't he talk to Dean?

Charlie sees him looking. "Castiel will speak to you soon Dean; let's get you sorted first." She says kindly to the younger boy.

Dean nods and lets her pull her to the waiting paramedic. His mind and body are feeling numb at that moment.


	5. How we meet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans in hospital feeling sorry for himself. Castiel comes in and lays down the law. Unbeknown to the Alpha poor Dean can't talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning (Mention of suicide watch-Nothing happens.)

 

Dean got prodded and poked. Blood taken, scans and x-rays. They found that his arm had been broken and set wrong, and they were going to operate on it. Dean said little about it all. The police had been taking statements and pictures of his body. The boy was in a private room in a children's ward. He had all that he could ever need, clothes, books and food, but he was not interested in any of it. His aunt and uncle and cousin Jo visited, he smiled in the right places, but he just wanted to be left alone.

 

After the operation he did not eat, they put him on a drip, and Charlie knew what she had to do, it was time to bring in Castiel. Castiel would have to get Dean eating again, or he would never get out of the hospital. The way the boy was going well she shivered. Pamela Barns, a child and Dragon psychologist, said Dean needed to be watched because she was worried he would try and take his life.

 

"Brother you have to come, it's your turn to save Dean now." She said to Castiel down the phone.

 

"They put him on suicide watch; we can't lose him after just getting him back."

 

"I promise I will come tomorrow first thing," Castiel assured her.

 

This was all his fault; he should have been therefore Dean instead he had kept away. The poor boy knew nothing, and he must have felt abandoned. No, Castiel needed to put things right. He needed to start acting as Dean's Alpha. Castiel picked a book up that he needed Dean to read. It was all about Dragons, how they mated and how to act around one. Dean needed teaching that was for sure, but the family would help.

 

The Next day Castiel brought a carton of Apple juice. He had made some freshly baked pancakes. Dean was laying there in bed. His arm was in plaster, but otherwise he was okay it was his mind that was suffering. Castiel went into the room and opened the curtains, and the window to get air circulating.

 

"Dean, we need to talk." The older dragon sat down beside the boy's bed and looked into dull green eyes. "I hear you're not eating."

 

Dean said nothing he just looked at Castiel.

 

"Let me get one thing straight. I am your Alpha and when I ask you a question I expect you to answer." He said it not unkindly, but the boy needed to know where he stood.

 

Dean turned from him and sobbed into his pillow.

 

Castiel sighed as he took his shoes off and climbed onto the bed mindful of the boy's arm and drip.

 

"Hey, come on now it's okay. I'm sorry I have not been here for you. I was scared to come, stupid of me. Let me tell you a story. Would you like that?" Castiel stroked Dean's hair softly and got him a tissue wiping his eyes and nose.

 

"Shush now baby boy I'm here, I won't leave. I won’t make that mistake again. Now, would you like me to tell you the story?" Castiel pressed the boy for an answer.

 

Dean turned to look at Castiel and nodded. The Dragon guessed that was all he was going to get. He could wait and be patient.

 

"I am much older than you when we met in the woods, I would have looked young, but no I was already in my sixties. Like you a child. I am from the Novak and Shurley line, dragon royalty. My brothers and sister had been looked after by Miss Naomi, our Nanny she, was strict, and we trusted her, but she was put there by our enemy the Black Ridge Dragons. She got me lost in the forest. I was to be picked up by one of her kind. I did wander off, but I stepped into a trap. That's where you found me, and not many creatures could have got me out."

 

Castiel looked into Deans eyes and smiled.

 

"When I gave you my necklace, it was a gift as such. I thought you were Dragon. I know I was Alpha, and I knew you were Omega. I claimed you as mine. When I touched your hand, only a true mate could take my mark; I knew you were mine forever.

 

I went to tell my mother and father about Miss Naomi and you. They got rid of her, and I never saw her again. They talked to your grandparents on your mother's side and your aunt and uncle. Then you're farther you and your brother, vanished we have been looking for you ever since. You started praying, as you may well be aware we come from Angels, and we can hear prayer's from our mates.

 

You see Dean when you hit sixteen you will go into heat. Your father would have tried to take you or sell you, but only I could take you in your heat. Without me, you would die. I am and always will be your Alpha. I have taken over the leadership, and I am now in control of all Dragons this side of the world. I'm sorry Dean that you have been treated this way that your mind is troubled that you’re hurting. I will never forgive myself for that. I have let you down."

 

Dean touched Castiel's arm and shook his head. Castiel frowned.

 

"Dean are you unable to talk?” Castiel asked now looking concerned at his mate.

 

Dean pointed to his mouth, and Castiel looked it was full of blisters.

 

"Oh, my poor baby," Castiel said feeling worse, he had told Dean off for not talking. I will get someone to look at this. I made you pancakes, but I guess you can't eat that. I will bring you food that you can eat I promise. Here drink this apple juice I made it."

 

Dean's eyes lit up, and he smiled. Castiel thought it was the most fantastic thing he had ever seen. He put the straw to the boy's lips. Dean winced, as he tried to drink, but Castiel saw he was in pain.

 

"Dean, I will be back okay." Whispered Castiel, getting off the bed.

 

Dean grabbed his hand and shook his head.

 

"Dean, I promise, and I never break my promises. I will be back."

 

The look of sadness passed over his mate's face, and Castiel felt ill. He was going to try and make Dean's life so much better; they had a lifetime together after all.

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

The doctor came and examined Deans, mouth and throat.

 

"Nurse why has this not been picked up? Asked Doctor Trent, not at all happy. "Deans allergic to the medication we have given him. Make sure he never gets it again."

 

"Yes, doctor, so sorry sir.” The Nurse gasped.

 

"Dean." Doctor Trent said in a kindly manner. "I am going to put an injection in your drip, and it will make you feel sleepy, but it will make you feel better. The blisters will improve in a couple of days. Try and drink plenty, soft food only, just for now."

 

Dean nodded and smiled at the doctor. He started feeling sleepy the medication working fast. The younger boy's throat felt less tight, and he felt much better than he had.

 

"Castiel he must never get this medication again. A medical alert bracelet is a good idea." The Doctor told the Alpha dragon.

 

"I will see to it. I will get Charlie to bring him soft food from home. I can't leave him I promised."

 

Castiel rang Charlie up, and she pledged to make Dean some soft food. He wanted Dean to get proper food. The doctor said his cholesterol was too high for a boy his age. Castiel wanted him to eat a decent diet. Vegetables and fruit, pulses and fibre. Treats were good but everything in moderation.

 

 


	6. The madness of mates…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wonders off outside and Castiel goes mad with worry. When Dean found Castiel goes Alpha on poor Dean.

 

Dean felt a lot better. His mouth and throat felt normal again, and he could eat. They had taken the drip down, and Castiel had brought food up for him not letting him eat any of the hospital food. Dean had read the book that Castiel had brought him, a lot of the stuff he knew a lot he did not. Mrs Reagan had visited and had spoken with Dean. She had told him she had been married to a dragon that Castiel had gotten in touch with her to keep an eye on things until he could get to him. The young boy wanted to remain in contact with the old lady; he was worried about her. Dean new life would have been so much worse without her in it.

 

Castiel had brought him a wheelchair that day, to entice him out, but Dean had not felt like going. The chair sat in the corner taunting him. No longer bound to the bed, Dean decided to go for a spin. His cast got in the way, but he managed to swing his legs over, still shaky from lack of use. The young boy used his legs and his left arm to manoeuvre himself. No one saw him, he got to the bank of lifts and pressed for the ground floor.

 

Dean got out of the hospital it had been easy. He was not sure what he was worried about. Wheeling himself around the hospital garden. Everything was in full bloom; it was the height of summer, and the smells lifted Deans, heart. The sun beat down on him, and he felt hot, but the light breeze danced over his skin and cooled him. Bees buzzed around the flowers, and birds sang their songs like he was in a musical. Dean stopped by a small fountain; it had a large round metal basin with a fish in the centre. The fish spouted water out of its mouth, and Dean dipped his right hand into the silky smooth spray.

 

Dean had no idea how long he had sat there in the garden, but the sun had shifted in the sky, and his stomach rumbled. He thought he had seen his dad, but he was in prison, so Charlie had said. Must be seeing things. Dean moved towards the hospital he felt spooked. A hand grabbed his shoulder, and he jumped a mile.

 

"Sorry," Came a soft voice, near the side of him. "Never meant to make you jump. Castiel is going mad with worry."

 

Dean looked up and saw Gabriel. He had not seen the younger boy since he was at the house studying with Sam.

 

"I lost track of time." Explained Dean. "I'm sorry."

 

"Are you okay?" Enquired Gabriel looking worried." You're jumpy and look stressed.

 

"I thought I saw John, but Charlie said he was in prison."

 

Gabriel looked around him. "I'm taking you back in Dean. It's past lunchtime, and Castiel will pull this place apart if he can't find you soon."

 

Gabriel wheeled Dean back on to the ward. Getting Dean settled in bed and followed the angry voice of his older brother.

 

Dean sighed and hid under the covers away from the shouting. Hating when people raised their voices.

 

 

XXX

 

 

Castiel had come up to give Dean, his lunch and, hoped to coax him outside as it was a beautiful day. The dragon could not find the younger boy, so he went to the nurse's station to ask where he was.

 

"Have you seen Dean?” The older dragon asked wondering if his mate had gone for more tests though he was pissed off he had not been told about anymore.

 

"What!" Shouted the charge nurse, "No he should be in his room?" The nurse looked back at the dragon in puzzlement.

 

"Well, he's not." Castiel started to be worried. "Where is he? I want him found."

 

"Don't worry sir we will get a search team, Mr Novak, straight away.”

 

Castiel explored the hospital he called in his brothers but no Dean. Then he got a call from the local police department to say John Winchester had escaped from the prison van. Now Castiel was angry and scared, had John got his mate?

 

Castiel saw Gabriel walk up to him and hoped he had news.

 

"Brother I found him in the garden, he's okay, but he said he saw Winchester. Dean has no clue he's escaped.

 

"I will have words." Growled Castiel, "He had no right to wander off like that and you." He pointed to the nurse in charge. "Had no right to lose him in the first place."

 

Castiel called Lucifer over and asked him to get Benny and Garth. He wanted them to guard Dean's room. John was sure to get to Dean, so he needed twenty-four-hour protection.

 

Castiel walked with purpose to Dean's room. The dragon needed to punish his mate he could not let Dean get away with just vanishing on him like that. Dean was hiding under the covers. Castiel whipped them off and looked down at the young boy.

 

"Can you tell me where you have been?" Shouted Castiel, not holding back his temper.

 

Dean whimpered, not liking Castiel shouting at him one bit.

 

"I asked you a question boy now speak or it will be worse for you."

 

Dean was trembling; he was so scared he could not speak a word. Castiel's eyes were red, and steam rose from his mouth.

 

"I don't have all day Dean." The older dragon seethed with anger. "Tell me now."

 

Castiel had an itch on his head, he raised his hand, and he looked down at the real horror on his mates face.

 

Dean thought he was going to get beaten, that's what they did to him. Dean screamed in terror. "Please don't hit me please I'm sorry.”

 

Castiel just stood there in shock. The dragon saw Dean going into a panic, the boys breathing getting faster. Castiel just stood there not knowing what to do.

 

The nurse rushed into the room. "Get out now. Can't you see he has a panic attack? How dare you shout at him like that? Out now."

 

Castiel ran out of the room he was in tears he sank to his knees and trembled. "Oh Lady Goddess what have I done?" The dragon shouted out loud.

 

Pamela Barns rushed into Dean's room. She could not get Dean to do anything so gave him some relaxing medication's. Dean's muscles relaxed, and he started to breathe. They turned him on his side, and the nurse stayed with him. Making sure Dean was okay. She went outside to talk to her friend.

 

"You with me now." Barked Pamela to the alpha dragon crying on the hospital's linoleum floor.

 

Castiel got up and followed looking lost. All the trust that Dean had given him all gone with one stupid move.

 

 


	7. Getting better...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel comforts Dean and Pam tells Castiel what she thinks of him. Castiel and Dean find middle ground together.

 

Gabriel came with Dean's dinner sometime later. "You have to eat come on. You don't want them to put a tube in your tummy."

 

"Thanks' Gabe. I will eat I'm hungry anyway."

 

"I brought you some of Cassie's apple juice I know you like it." Smiled Gabriel pleased that Dean was eating and drinking something.

 

Dean nodded and drank the cool juice.

 

"My brother would not have hit you, Dean," Gabriel said with conviction in his voice.

 

"I had this flashback it was like Dad was here." Sniffed Dean.

 

"Oh, Dean, here." The younger dragon gave him an apple flavoured popsicle.

 

Dean smiled and sucked on his treat. "Tastes like pie." He mumbled happily.

 

"You like pie?" Asked Gabriel intrigued. "I like to make pie and dessert's and bread.”

 

"I love to cook. I was never good at bread or pasty." Groused the younger boy.

 

"Well, you can make dinner, and I will do dessert's then." Gabriel grinned.

 

Dean nodded and smiled as he liked the sound of that. "Sure I don't mind."

 

"Is Castiel, okay? I mean, it can't be fun seeing me like this."

 

"I don't know? He was talking in Pamela's office, and I've not seen him since." Explained Gabriel, saddened at the thought of his brother so upset.

 

"Will you let him know? I would like to see him." Pleaded Dean, wanting to put things right with the dragon.

 

"Sure I will. Now finish off your food." Gabriel was bossing Dean about a little.

 

"Gabe, it was John I saw wasn't it? Asked Dean between mouthfuls of pasta. "It was not in my mind."

 

Gabriel groaned, he could not lie to family. "Yeah, he escaped. Benny and Garth are going to be your bodyguards from now on. Everyone will be vetted that comes into your room. Charlie's good at that kind of research. So, don't worry we will keep you safe.”

 

"They think he will come after me then?" Dean was wondering why that would be.

 

"Dean what you don't get is that pure demons like your friend Crowley are okay, they collect souls that are bad. They are the yin to our yang. It's worked like that for centuries. It looks like your grandma cheated on Henry Winchester. They were both humans. The issue is that when you cross a human and a demon the blood is tainted. It's bad when that happens. Hitler was a half-breed, and so was Genghis Khan."

 

"Oh," Dean gasped the younger boy a little taken back. "Like Voldemort then?"

 

"Yeah," snorted Gabriel. "Like him."

 

"But you can get half angels and half-dragons with no issues." Stated Dean trying to get his head around all the information his friend had just imparted to him.

 

"True," Nodded Gabriel. “But Nephilims have been around for a millennium. Also, it seems to be that the taint makes a monster like vampires and skinwalkers. They all come from the half-breed's taint."

 

"What about Ware-Wolf's?" Asked Dean, wanting to know more.

 

"No, they're pure. Although if a human gets bit, it's different. Like Garth, he got bit, but he's the nicest bloke you can meet."

 

"Can he change into a wolf?" Asked Dean hoping, it's was a yes. He would love to see that happen.

 

"No, only pure wolfs can, he can eat chocolate he won't need to mate, but he will still have the other traits. Hairy on the full moon, a taste for raw meat, some get possessive, or some need human contact. Garth always needs hugs."

 

"Okay," said Dean. “That's fascinating.”

 

"There is good and bad in all creatures Dean remember that. Half-breed demons and human there mostly wrong, not all there. Your dad was never right mentally with how he treated you. His bloodlust is getting stronger; he killed those in the van. John will think you took Sam away, and you took his house and his lively hood. John will want revenge. He will want to kill you."

 

Dean shuddered at the thought. "Thanks, Gabriel for being honest with me." Whispered Dean, who was not feeling so great after what he just heard.

 

"Know this Dean before he lays one finger on you, Castiel will kill him."

 

"I hope so Gabe, I do."

 

"Trust me. Cassie won't let anything happen to you; he loves you, Dean. I know you can't see it, but he does. He was angry because he thought John had got you, scared him. Cassie thinks he's failed you."

 

"I need to talk to him please Gabe." Dean was yawning feeling sleepy.

 

"I will find him. Benny is outside the room, you're safe. Now sleep."

 

Dean snuggled down and felt his eyes close. Sleep yeah that was a good idea.

 

 

XXX

 

 

"Castiel what were you thinking?" Chastised Pamela, "Dean has PTSD, and you raised your hand, and shouted at him."

 

"I was going to scratch my head. I never would I-. Oh, Lady Goddess I'm the worse mate." Castiel sniffed, "I keep hurting him."

 

Castiel broke down in tears, and Pamela held him.

 

"Castiel you have been looking for that boy since you were just a kid yourself. Don't tell me you don't care, or you're wrong. You love him. He's from the human world, and he's not adjusted to the abuse from John. I won't call him a father. He does not deserve that title." Huffed Pamela looking at her friend with sadness. "You need to sit down with him and discuss everything even punishment and what you expect of him. Dean won't be able to do much now, but at least he will know where he stands with you. Tell him you love him; he needs to no."

 

Castiel wiped his eyes and nodded. "Okay, I will. I feel like I'm the wrong person for him."

 

"If you were wrong, your mark would not be on his hand. Now talk with your boy." Argued Pamela, shooing him away.

 

Castiel walked out of the room and bumped into Gabriel.

 

"Hey, Cassie, you okay?” Gabriel saw the red-rimmed eyes of his brother.

 

"Not really. How's Dean?”

 

"He ate and drank, and now he's sleeping. The boys so lost Cassie; please talk to him, he's been asking after you."

 

"I'm on my way; I'll sit with him until he wakes."

 

Castiel went to Dean's room and sat on the red chair in the corner, watching his mate sleep, even in sleep he seemed troubled.

 

 

XXX

 

 

Dean awoke to find blue eyes watching him. "It's creepy to watch people sleep you know."

 

Castiel got up and sat at the end of the bed. He looked over at the green-eyed beauty. "We need to talk."

 

"I'm only fourteen, and even I know we need to talk is not a good thing." Dean sadly smiled at the dragon.

 

"Dean, what do you want in life if you could have anything?" Castiel asked the young boy.

 

"First tell me what this alpha dragon thing means Cas. Tell me what it entails, how I need to act, what being your mate would mean. Then I will tell you what I want in life." Proclaimed Dean being open with Castiel for the first time.

 

"Okay but listen don't interrupt. Ask any questions after."

 

Dean rummaged through the bedside table and brought a notepad and pen out.

 

"Okay ready." He cheekily grinned.

 

Castiel nodded his head and sighed. ' _Well, here goes.'_ The alpha thought to himself.

 

“I'm Alpha and you're Omega. I would not touch you until your first heat until your sixteen. It would be up to you whether you are on birth control or not. Dragons are notably jealous and possessive by nature. I am both. You would be mine, body, mind, and soul forever. I would take care of all your needs from clothes to food, to looking after our children. Making sure you're happy, making you smile.”

 

Castiel paused and took some water from the jug on Dean's bedside table.

 

“The flip side of that is if you did wrong there would be punishment. I would dominate and would expect you to be submissive. If I got ill, you would look after me as I would if you got sick. You don't have to cook and clean that's up to you. You are responsible for the household though, and those who work for it. I would expect you to do as I ordered. If you do not comply again, there would be punishment. I work, run and rule the dragons in North America so busy. Dinner should be ready for when I get home, but I love cooking. You would wear my collar's when you go outside and have a chaperone; it will be too dangerous to be out by yourself.

There would be parties and family gatherings we are dragon royalty and have to do our part. Like overseas visits. There are specific way's you need to act and dragon etiquette that you don't know about, but we will teach you. If you go in blind, you could get hurt. I will protect you with my life and love you for eternity.”

 

Castiel drank some water and looked to see if Dean had taken that all in.

 

Dean looked up seeing if the dragon was finished talking.

 

"I always wanted children." The younger boy spoke softly spilling all his secrets out. "I wanted to teach my children as Mrs Regan taught me. The school system is not the best, and I would like to choose what they learn. I want to go to college to get to do that. I can speak Japanese Uncle Bobby taught me. I would love to have a third language.

I want to rescue my baby from my- from John and fix classic cars up but as a hobby. I want to get over my fear of heights and flying and explore the world. I want to have a family that cares and a house that I can be proud of. That's all." The young boy told the dragon.

 

Castiel looked at Dean and smiled. "I think that can be arranged, Dean."

 

"What kind of punishments? Asked the young boy, he felt scared to ask, but he had to know.

 

"What?" The dragon asked frowning at the younger boy.

 

"You said if I were bad I would get punished."

 

"After the way you have been treated, I feel it's only right you write five reasonable punishments out yourself." Explained Castiel. "One being a minor infringement to five being more serious." I will promise to talk with you about it first before anything happens,"

 

"Even if you're mad at me like you were today?" Spoke Dean with clarity in his voice.

 

"Yes, even if I have to send you to our room, so I can calm down first. I will talk to you about it." Smiled Castiel trying to reassure the boy beside him.

 

"Okay." Nodded Dean knowing, he was still scared, but Castiel was the better of his options for now. "That's fine I can do that."

 

They both smiled at each other finding a middle ground for once.

 

 


	8. A new start.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets kissed by a girl at school but Castiel won't wait for his explanation. Dean calls his Grandma for help.

Dean was home. Well, at his new home with Aunt Ellen and Uncle Bobby and his little cousin Jo. Castiel wanted him to go to a private school for Omegas'. Dean had to get fitted for his new uniform and get a new bag and books. Grandma Deanna had come to visit him giving him his trust fund. He would get an allowance each month for anything he needed.

 

The school was excellent. Dean liked how he could choose his own schedule. He picked out cooking, Japanese and Spanish, English, Math, Business Studies, World History, Computer Studies, and Track. Also, he took for other credit Myth and the Supernatural. His aunt and uncle started to teach him about his gift, healing, and herbs unbeknown to Castiel. They had told him to keep quiet about it unless the Alpha forbids it.

 

Dean had made friends at school, Kevin and Krissy, they sat together, in class and at lunch. Dean enjoyed their company. A girl called Meg came up to Dean one day while he was getting his history textbook out of his locker. Dean did not like Meg; she smelt wrong. Was always in principle Adler's office.

 

"Hey, Winchester." Shouted Meg pushing him against the lockers. "Kiss me." She whispered in his ear.

 

"No," Shouted Dean trying to get away. "I have a mate."

 

"I don't care." She flicked her long brown hair over her shoulders, leaning in kissing Dean.

 

Krissy and Keven tried to pull Meg off, but she was strong. Omegas were not that strong.

 

"Dean Winchester my office now." Yelled out, Principle Adler.

 

Meg smirked and blew gum at him. "See you soon sweetie." She winked before walking off.

 

"Bitch." Krissy spat. Kevin growled at her.

 

"I'm going to be in so much trouble." Moaned Dean to his friends. He just hoped Castiel would keep his promise and listen to him.

 

Uncle Bobby came to pick Dean up. "What happened boy?”

 

"It was Meg, Uncle Bobby she's so strong, and smelled different. That girl's always in Adler's office. I think she's Alpha, and Johns got something to do with it. If I get expelled I will have to be at a state school where he can get his hands on me a lot easier than he can here." Stated Dean almost in tears.

 

Uncle Bobby agreed. "Well, I have to inform your Alpha, but he's sensible and will listen so don't worry kid.

 

Uncle Bobby had not realised and underestimated the possessive and jealous nature of an Alpha Dragon.

 

 

XxxXxxXx

 

 

"I've been called out of work for this." Snapped Castiel sitting down in front of Dean. "Can you tell me why you have been kissing girls like the whore you are?"

 

Castiel's cold eyes bored into Dean's skull. Deans breath hitched he knew it would be too much to be true that Castiel would listen to him.

 

"I paid good money for you to go to that school.” The Dragon spat at his mate. "This is how you repay me. You may take my family's name in vain Dean, but I certainly don't."

 

"I thought you said you would listen." Whimpered Dean clearly shook up.

 

"What's the point in that Dean? I know what you did I rang the principle up. I'm pulling you out. Clearly, you don't care so why should I? I will be away for a couple of months. I was coming to inform you. Your punishment list what’s on number five?” He sneered at the young boy.

 

"An hour in the corner and no food all day." Huffed out, Dean in desperation.

 

"Good now go, and when I come back that needs to be revised." Growled Castiel pointing to Dean's list he had in his hands. "I think a better punishment is in order, don't you? I can't look at you anymore. I will leave it to your aunt and uncle to see this through."

 

Castiel walked out of the house slamming the door behind him. Dean stood their tears rolling down his face. His Aunt Ellen came into see if he was okay.

 

"Can you call Grandma for me please?" He begged his aunt.

 

"Sure baby come here." His aunt took him in her arms and held him. "We believe you, Dean, Krissy, and Kevin came around, but he would not see them. You won't be punished today. I think you're right, Castiel has played right into their hands."

 

 

 

XxXxXxX

 

 

 

Dean sat down with his Grandma several days later. She listened to Dean's story about the whole event.

 

"Don't worry my darling boy; you will still get to go to that school with your friends. I will talk to the school board. I feel a change is needed don't you." She winked, "I will pay your fees, and when Castiel comes back, we will have words."

 

"Thank you, Grandma." Smiled Dean. "I will do my best I will promise."

 

"Your other teachers are pleased with you, Dean. You have got all A's, and you have never been to school. Mrs Braedon sings praises about you're cooking and wants you to do a demonstration. I have given her my permission to do so. I'm taking over as your lead Alpha. Until you come of age."

 

Dean gasped when he heard that. "You can do that?” He asked in astonishment.

 

"Yes, dear. Castiel may be your mate, but he does not own you, not until he mates with you. He can't order you about, or touch you in any way."

 

"Castiel won't want me not any more." Sighs Dean sadly at the thought. "I'm angry he broke his promise, and anyway I don't know if I could trust him."

 

"Castiel's young, I have been talking with his mother and father, he feels the weight of his responsibility, and he thinks you don't want him. That is no excuse though for the way he's treated you. Now, do you have homework young man?" Asked Dean's Grandma with a smile on her pink lips.

 

"Yes, I do Grandma." He jumped up and hugged the older woman, thankful she had found him.

 

"Go then I will visit next Sunday, and you can ring me anytime."

 

"Thank-you for everything." The young boy's green eyes are bright with unshed tears.

 

Dean was so happy at that moment in time. He was going back to school, and he would be back with his friends. He could only hope that one day Castiel would talk to him again.


	9. Meet-Ups.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets up with Gabriel with permission of his Grandma. They catch up with all the news they have missed out on.

 

Dean knew Castiel was back; he heard the adults talking about it. Castiel never came to see him, though. Dean asked his grandma if it was okay if he contacted Gabriel he had been a good friend to Dean and wanted to remain that way. His Grandma had said yes, and Dean text his friend to meet in the local park.

 

Dean still had Benny and Garth looking after him. Rachel, Castiel's mom, had insisted. She said that Dean still needed protecting after what happened with Meg. Dean loved talking to Benny about his travels overseas and Garth love of all things historical.

 

"Hey, Benny." Dean popped his head around the garage door. "I need to meet with Gabriel in Pleasant View Park at two. Is that okay?"

 

"Sure little buddy I will get the car ready," Benny stated in his gruff Cajun accent.

 

"Thanks, Benny."

 

Dean grabbed his bag and put his Epi-Pen in and his medical bracelet around his wrist. Dean never went anywhere without it. Dean was allergic to pineapples and chocolate, and the medication the hospital gave him. He was not allowed to leave the house without his life-saving injections. The younger boy found it strange a person. A healer like himself, could not heal himself.

 

"You got your medication little brother?" Enquired Benny when Dean had opened the door to the front of the sleek black BMW.

 

"Yes, in my bag." Dean patting it for reassurance.

 

"Good, now let's go." Remarked the burly man.

 

Benny was six feet tall, had a beard and always wore a sailor's hat. Benny was massive though Dean did wonder if he was a Ware-bear. When Dean had asked once Benny just laughed and winked at him, Benny was kind and soft and gentle, but Dean knows if anything threatened him Benny could and would be lethal.

 

It was like Garth, the total opposite of Benny. Tall, straight up like a bean pole. Could eat for America and not gain weight. But something in his eyes told Dean he could be deadly when called upon. It made Dean shiver at the thought.

 

They got to the park on time. Dean made sure he had his bag with him. Benny opened the door, and Dean climbed out. Dean saw honey, coloured eyes and blond hair, and he looked at Benny, and the man nodded. Dean ran towards the short Dragon. They both laughed and hugged each other.

 

"I missed you, Dean-o." Gabriel hugged his friend.

 

"Me to Gabe, let's walk, shall we?"

 

Benny was not far behind, but Dean felt like he had some privacy. Dean told Gabriel about what had happened at school. That his Grandma had taken over as lead Alpha. He thought that Castiel did not want him anymore, and he felt sad about it all.

 

"My brothers an idiot." Grumbled Gabriel. "He throws himself into work, he misses you I can tell. Cassie knows he made the biggest mistake when he should have got your side of the story. It kills him that he broke a promise. Dean, he's gone to see Pamela, he feels he needs help."

 

"Oh, I would never hurt him like that. I know I'm young Gabriel, but I would never cheat on him." Dean commented with firm assurance in his voice.

 

"I know, one thing I love about you is your loyalty." So, any word from your dad?" Asked Gabriel.

 

"Well, Aunt Jody snooped about, and Adler and Meg's family were in debt. So, John and his band of hunters paid them to get me kicked out. Adler had taken down the Alpha sirens at the school, but John could not get me. At the state school, they have no such thing. He could have bribed anyone, and they would have taken me to him."

 

"I see." Gabriel fumed not at all pleased to hear that. "We are still looking out for you, Dean. We are family we won't ever stop."

 

Dean nodded pleased to hear the words. "How's everyone else? Dean asked.

 

"Michael has found a mate, names, Adam. He's sweet you would get along great with him. Lucifer is sorting out threats to the family and Charlie is trying to hunt for your dad.”

 

"Gabe, he stopped being my dad a long time ago." Huffed Dean.

 

"Do you miss him?" Wondered Gabriel.

 

"I miss the man he was with my mom; he was kind back then. Strange to think of that time. They were in love. Grandma said, Samuel, my grandad did not approve of the match. That's why they left the pack. When mom died, John just lost it."

 

"Have you seen Sam since all this happened?" Gabriel wanted to know if Dean had had any contact with his brother.

 

"Crowley rang my Aunt Ellen and said he was ready if I was. I want to see him, but I'm worried." Explained Dean to his friend.

 

"I think you should see what he has to say," Gabriel said thoughtfully. “He's family after all."

 

"Yeah, If he does not want me in his life, I need to know."

 

They had walked a full circle, and now they were back at the parking lot.

 

"Call me soon okay little Dragon."

 

"I'll miss you, Gabe." Dean sniffed sadly.

 

Gabriel smiled back his honey eyes twinkling in the sunlight. "I miss you too little brother."

 

Dean was shocked that his friend had called him his brother, but he liked it.

 

"Send my love to everyone," Dean whispered.

 

Gabriel smirked knowing Dean meant one Dragon in particular. "I will, you take care."

 

When Benny drove away, he felt much better. Dean knew he had to see Sam. Castiel was trying to put things right. He needed to see Pamela too. If Castiel could do it so could he.

 


	10. You’re on my mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Dean and Castiel seek help from Pam the therapist. Castiel looks on in Deans session and hears what his mate has to say about him.

"So," Hummed, Pamela, a notebook balanced on her knee. "How did the meeting with Sam go?"

 

"I was anxious," Dean told his therapist honestly. "Sam rushed out of the house and hugged me. I was shocked. My baby brother had grown, the boy will be taller than me soon. I never realised how sick he had looked at home not until now. His skin was tan from the sun, and he looked healthy."

 

"What did you talk about?" The therapist prodded Dean.

 

"We spoke about John how he was after me. Sam was angry, and he said he would protect me. He's only ten, but he's a real Alpha, not even presented yet." Dean chuckled at the thought. "Sam was sorry about how he had treated me; he can see that he was wrong. He's in therapy as well; he was abused but in a different way. Crowley said we could meet once a month, and I can't wait."

 

"That's great Dean I am so happy for you." Smiled Pamela genuinely pleased. "So, you've been meeting with Gabriel a lot I hear."

 

"Yes, he's a good friend." Dean grinned at the things he and his friend had got up to in the recent months.

 

"Gabe keeps me updated about what's going on in the Novak household. Rachel invites me for tea, but I have still not met, Mr Novak. They say he's busy. Michael, Adam, and Lucifer have been given me lessons. They have been fun, and I like meeting with the rest of the family.”

 

"What about Castiel?" Enquires Pamela; knowing it's not an easy subject for Dean.

 

"Cas won't see me or talk to me. Cas still has to mate with me, but I can't see him staying with me after that."

 

"You feel sad about this?"

 

"I dream about finding someone that loves me," Dean tells the therapist. "I don't see that happening. Castiel does not love me that's the truth of it." Dean looks so small and sad, and she wishes her friend would get his ass into gear and help the poor boy.

 

"Well, it's the end of our time Dean. I will see you next week. If you need me before then just ring."

 

"I will, thanks, Pam." Dean waves at his therapist. He walks out of the room, unbeknown that he's being watched by two blue eyes."

 

"Dean thinks you hate him Cas," Commented Pamela going over to the Elder Dragon. "That you don't love him."

 

Castiel sighs. “It's a fact I love him too much that's the issue. He needs to grow up more see what it's like to be Dragon. Then I can go to him. Maybe he will understand better when he gets older."

 

"Is that wise?" Asks Pam who was looking at her friend and leader.

 

"I don't know." Castiel shrugs with remorse on his face. "It's all I have for now. I will watch and protect him. I can keep that promise."

 


	11. Birthday Boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Deans birthday and he's overwhelmed at how many gifts he gets. The one gift he's surprised at is the one from his mate.

Christmas came and went and Dean's fifteenth birthday came on a frosty, winter's morning. The sun was watery and tried to break through the scurrying clouds. The smell of clean, fresh wind was in the air; Dean loved the cold. He liked to run with Benny or Garth. To see his breath in the air and the feel of the sting of ice on his cheeks, to feel so alive when everything around him was dormant.

 

The birthday boy came into the kitchen. He was dressed in a black tee and joggers. His young cousin Jo had poured him some apple juice.

 

"Thanks, kid." Said Dean smiling at the little girl, he drank thirstily, and the sweet juice did its job.

 

"That's okay Dean. Happy birthday." The little girl flung her little arms around the boy she admired so much. "I made you a present." She ran to the sideboard drawer and brought a brightly wrapped gift over to her cousin.

 

Dean grinned and opened it. The little girl had collected stones but not just any stones, healing stones. It looked like her dad had helped her make a box for them. It was wooden and smelt of pine. Each stone had its own little compartment.

 

"Wow, Jo this is amazing, did you do this by yourself?” Asked Dean wanting to know more about his gift.

 

"Daddy's helped with the box." Explains Jo turning red with embarrassment. "But I've got everything else."

 

"Jo this is the best gift ever, you even got a blue stone that's so rare." Marvelled Dean, at the time the little girl must have spent searching for the stones.

 

The little blonde girl nodded. "I know. I was lucky to find it. I just wanted to get something you would love."

 

"I do love it." Dean told his little cousin.

 

"Well, hello, birthday boy." Ellen hugged her nephew.

 

"Hey,” Dean, greeted his aunt, sitting down at the dining table.

 

"Here, I've got you some vouchers I know you like books, you can choose what you want." Dean’s aunt told him.

 

"Wow, thanks, that's great." Dean was looking at his gift cards, for $100 there were so many books he could get with that.

 

Uncle Bobby had given him a new fishing rod. He was so pleased with all his presents. Benny and Garth had dropped off toffee and candy for him. Gabriel had sent him a journal to write in. The Novak's had sent him gift cards, and Lucifer and Michael sent him an electronics voucher on top of it all. His Grandma was going to take him to a musical, he wanted to see.

 

"What will you get with that?" Quizzed his aunt pointing to the large amount on the electronic gift card.

 

"Well, I would love a laptop. An E-reader would make school work so much easier, and I can put the voucher you gave me towards E-books for it."

 

"Great idea honey." Voiced his aunt putting a plate of freshly made pancakes down. Dean’s eyes went wide when he saw them. He never got pancakes very often, but it was his birthday, so it was a treat. The one thing his aunt and uncle agreed with Castiel about was his diet, and they stuck to it.

 

There was a knock on the door, and Uncle Bobby went to open it. The postman gave him a parcel, and Bobby signed for it.

 

Dean opened the package with gleeful anticipation. Inside was a Japanese statue, Dean, and his uncle knew what it was in an instant. It was for luck and health, and it was ancient.

 

"That's an amazing present boy." Came the gruff voice of his uncle. "Who's it from? It's worth a fortune."

 

Dean looked for a card. He found one, and all, it said, was. - **‘The one promise I won't break is to see you happy and to protect you-C'**

 

Dean smiled and rubbed his finger over the statue. (' _Thanks, Cas_ ') He prayed (' _I love it._ ')

 

XxXxXxX

 

Castiel wondered if Dean got his gift or if he would reject it and send it back. The boy was sweet, and not much trouble. His dad showed him his history projects and, how well he was doing at school. They all loved the green-eyed boy, so kind and thoughtful, and a little bit cheeky and sassy at times, but he was still a baby, Castiel realised that now.

 

Then he heard it the soft whisper of a prayer. It had been so quiet, and he thought he would never be connected to Dean in that way again. Tears ran down his face when he heard the thanks from his mate.


	12. Changing for Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone tries to kill Dean, but who can it be. Krissy and Kevin help the omega and they get him his medication on time.

 

Going to Pamela had been good for him. He had come to terms with the fact that Dean was so young that he needed to teach the boy and help nurture him. Not shout and punish him. Dean needed to grow and to do that he had to make mistakes. If the family could do that then so could he. Dean was just a baby he needed care and love. Before they could be mates the young dragon needed help to achieve his goals in life.

 

Castiel went to classes, all he could get his hands on. How to care for your Omega? How to treat them with respect? He even found one for those who had a younger partner. Castiel felt like he had woken up from a deep sleep he saw where he had gone wrong and knew now what he had to do. Yes, Dean may need putting in his place from time to time, and they had taught him about different punishments and not to involve a physical injury. Dean would not be ready for that not yet, or ever. Castiel even learnt about sex with a younger mate, how to help them through it, to guide them. Castiel felt ready at last to help Dean out. He just hoped the boy had it in his heart to forgive him.

 

 

XxXxXxX

 

 

Dean knew about what Castiel was doing, and he was pleased with his mate. Gabriel would tell him what course he was on and how much happier he was.

 

"I think he might be ready to talk with you," Gabriel told Dean one day. "I believe he worries though that you don't want him, or can forgive him."

 

"It won't be easy to trust him. I guess he needs to show me that I can. I'm proud that he went and got help and I feel he cares for me. We have a year left to get to know each other, and I can't wait to do that."

 

"Dean, I am so glad you’re in our family, and that you have a big heart. You could have been so bitter about the way you have been hurt by John and my brother. I know you have your bad days, and you can't get out of bed. But your heart is the best thing about you; you can forgive, and that's an amazing gift you have." Gabriel told the younger dragon.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

Krissy and Kevin were going to come and watch DVDs at Dean's house. He could not wait. All his homework had been done, and he had cleaned his room. Dean was a neat freak, so it just needed a tidy up. His aunt had said they could have pizza, and Dean was looking forward to the treat. They were coming home with him after school that night.

 

Dean had got his lunch out of the cold locker where the Omegas kept their food. The school had a large kitchen where they stored the pack lunches. Dean found his open and thought it was strange he said so to Krissy and Kevin.

 

"Maybe one of the staff opened it by mistake." Shrugged Kevin not finding it strange at all. "They did that to me before."

 

Dean just nodded and ate his lunch that his aunt had provided. He went to get his juice out of the bag.

 

"Oh," Exclaimed Dean holding up the carton to show his friends. "Orange juice that's strange."

 

"Yeah, it is." Uttered Krissy, "Most, people knew you only drink apple juice."

 

Kevin looked closer at the carton. "The seal has been broken don't drink it, Dean." The young Omega stated with some urgency in his voice.

 

Dean looked at the seal, and it was the truth. "I think I need to call my Aunt Jody.” Dean was wondering what was going on. "Somethings not right about all this."

 

One of their friends tripped over her shoelace and accidentally knocked into Dean, and splashed the juice on his hand.

 

Dean's eyes went wide. "That's not orange that's pineapple." He managed to croak out.

 

"Shit." Screamed Krissy, "Get his epi-pen now Kevin."

 

“It's not in his bag.” Shouted Kevin urgently. 

 

“I have a spare in mine.” Krissy tore it out of her bag.

 

Dean was now on the floor gasping for breath. Kevin grabbed the cap of the Epi-pen and hit Dean's thigh with the lifesaving medication.

 

"Get help, Kevin," Krissy yelled.

 

A teacher heard there shout for help. He had seen what happened and rang for an ambulance. The school nurse was also summoned.

 

"Someone tried to kill him, thank the Goddess he did not drink it." Cried Krissy, who was hugging herself.

 

Kevin held on to the juice not letting it go until he could get it to Dean's aunt. Kevin trusted no one; this was evidence. He hoped they could find some trace, to locate the person who did it.

 

Dean was rushed to the hospital and put on a drip. He was going to be okay.


	13. I trust in you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is informed about Deans brush with death. Castiel's dad tells him to keep away. He goes and visits Dean in hospital, only to ask the boy for help.

 

Castiel was working hard trying to sort a treaty out between their kin and the Golden Horn Klan. His phone rang, but he ignored it. There came an insistent knock at his door; he yelled at them to go away.

 

"Sir," Becky Rosen popped her head around the door, “It's Dean's school, and your dad said it's urgent.

 

"Thank you, Becky, sorry for shouting." Castiel, picked up the phone feeling a sense of dread come over him.

 

"Son someone tried to kill Dean, he's in the hospital." Chuck Shurley told his son.

 

"What?" Shouted Castiel his heartbeat getting faster by the minute. "How?"

 

“From what Krissy and Kevin say they found his cold locker undone. They thought nothing of it. Kevin stated that it had happened to him. Dean got his lunch out and saw he had orange juice.”

 

"But he only drinks apple." Mumbles Castiel.

 

"We know that Cas but they clearly did not. Dean said he wanted to call Jody in. At that moment one of his friends tripped and knocked Dean's hand. Krissy said the seal on the carton was broken. The poor girl who fell is beside herself; I don't believe she was involved in any way.”

 

"It was pineapple juice," said Castiel realising.

 

"Yes, you're correct." Voiced Chuck, who was rubbing his temples. "The juice had been banned from the school because of Dean's severe allergy. No one has asked why they just accepted it.”

 

"So, someone at the school would know. How is he dad?” Castiel needed to know his mate was okay.

 

"They put him on a drip. He's doing fine so far no secondary reaction as yet."

 

"Will it make things worse if I visit?" Enquired Castiel wanting to see his mate more than anything.

 

"I think you need to keep away for now son. I will go see Dean."

 

"Tell him I- Tell him I love him." Sniffed Castiel apparently upset with that news.

 

"I will son. I will keep you updated."

 

Castiel called Charlie and Lucifer. He told them to come up to his office this was bad. He needed this to stop. No one would harm his mate, no one.

 

 

XxXxXxX

 

 

Chuck took the roses under his arm. Finding Dean's room and knocked on the door.

 

"Come in." Came a quiet reply.

 

Chuck went into the room. He found Dean sat supported by five fluffy pillows. The boy was reading from an E-reader and looking much better than he last saw him.

 

"Mr Shurley, why are you here?" Asked Dean in wonderment thinking that was rude added. "Not that it's not nice to see you."

 

"Dean, it's good to see that you're well. I think we need to talk, but first, my son sent you these with his love." Chuck showed Dean the bunch of different coloured roses, from red and golden, white and pink.

 

Dean gasped it suddenly clicked in his brain. Castiel had said that name to him, in his introduction all that time ago, Novak-Shurley. His history teacher the guy he looked up to and admired was his soon to be father-in-law.

 

"Thank you there lovely." Said the younger boy still shocked by his revelation. "I must admit I like green roses and sunflower's the best though." He smiled back at the man who did not resemble his mate one iota.

 

The Elder Dragon laughed he loved Dean's spirit. "Then I shall let my son know for next time. I'm sorry I did not introduce myself, Dean. It was wrong of me. I had retired from the whole looking after the world. I loved teaching history much better."

 

"Yes, your one of my favourite teachers," Dean told the Elder Dragon. "I do love your classes."

 

"You have a great incite saying you have not been to school before. You will be an asset to our family young man. I want to welcome you. Your loyal and kind and have a heart all the things I would want for my son's mate."

 

"Castiel does not want me, Mr Shurley, you should realise that." Dean voiced sadly.

 

“Never for one moment think that my son does not love you, Dean.” Chuck declared with utter conviction in his voice, holding Dean's hand. "He's made mistakes as we all do in life. Castiel's learnt from his, and he's been trying to put it right. Castiel's scared, and I know that he wants to come and see you but I told him not to."

 

"Why?" Gasped, Dean, shocked at the confession. "Why do that?"

 

"Because we are being watched, my boy. Someone at the school tried to kill you. Castiel is the key to all this. I want them to think he's estranged from you that you're alone Dean. Castiel is your primary weapon. My son will give his life for you never doubt that."

 

"I don't want him to die, I'm not worth that." Uttered Dean crying now.

 

"Shh baby, I won't let my son get hurt, but I won't let you get hurt anymore either. I can't say much more, but we are close to all this ending. Castiel is meeting with his siblings now, and a plan is forming. Dean, I need to ask you something you will have to be brave."

 

"What do I need to do?" Sniffed Dean wiping his eyes.

 

"I need you to be bate and draw them out. I think they will attack the school again and put others life's at risk."

 

"No," Whispered Dean trying not to be too loud. "I won’t put my friend's lives on the line."

 

"This is what I want you to do, remember we will be there all the time. I promise you that." Voiced the Elder Dragon kindly to the scared boy in front of him.

 

"How can I trust you? Dean huffed looking into kind brown eyes.

 

Chuck pulled cloth out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a ring. Dean knows whose it was, his mom wore one just like that. He looked up at the Dragon.

 

"Yes, I will do it." Sniffed Dean feeling shaky.

 

Chuck nodded in understanding. "Get your rest sweet boy and be better, eat and drink only food that your aunt and uncle provide. Trust no one Dean, not even my children. Have you heard of skinwalkers?”

 

"Yes, I have." Acknowledged Dean.

 

Chuck nodded at the boy but went over the facts anyway. "They can take the face of your friends and family as you know. You are bound by blood to your powers to your aunt and uncle. They have anti-possession tattoos. They can't be taken over. They can be trusted. When I walk out of this room, you can no longer trust me either. I know you have a photographic memory. I have told no one about this. Look at this paper; this is the plan. When you have read it, I will destroy it."

 

Dean looked at the paper. "I have it." The younger boy frowned at the Elder Dragon. "How can I be looked after if I can't trust anyone?" He asked worriedly.

 

"You also have a link to Castiel that most people won't know anything about, and even if they did, they can't sever the link. Dean, you should not be able to pray to Castiel until you're mated. It's simply unheard of. I never have come across such a profound bond as yours. Castiel will know where you are in the world where ever they take you, and he will find you, child."

 

Chuck burnt the paper hugging Dean. "Be safe my boy. Good luck I will see you after all this is over."

 

The Elder Dragon left, and Dean felt scared, but he had a plan. One thing they did not have was Castiel. He hoped the Goddess was on their side.

 

 


	14. Goddess hear me…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean prays the Goddess of the Dragons. He meets an old woman in the chapel and talks to her. Dean gets a lot off his chest, and the old woman helps him with his problems.

 

Before Dean went home, he found the small chapel in the hospital grounds and knelt at the altar.

 

**‘Goddess hear me; please look after my family the one I have, and the one I will join when I marry. John was a good man once. Gabriel said not all people are bad; maybe he's one of them? I have to believe there is some good in him. Did John love mom? He had to have some love for his sons? Please, Goddess grant me, strength and to be brave and let no one get hurt.'**

 

‘ **I have not known about you long, but my promise to you will be my devotion to you from this day forward. I do love Castiel, I felt it from the moment we met. I was a small boy and did not know what it meant. It always felt like a part of me was missing. I need that Dragon; I need him in my life. I hope he loves me, and we can grow together. In your name.'**

 

 

Dean stood up and bowed his head. Tears fell from his apple green eyes. He bumped into a lady. The young boy had not heard anyone come into the chapel. The woman was old. Her shoulders were hunched over and her hair greasy. Her clothes looked tatty and dirty.

 

"I'm sorry," Dean told her. "I did not hear you come in. Do you need help?"

 

The lady looked up at the young boy, with her steel grey eyes and smiled.

 

"I would love some food and water if you could manage that young man." The old woman had an odd accent that Dean had never heard before.

 

"I don't have much on me." Dean explained, "I've just got out of the hospital myself but come with me, and I can see what I can do."

 

Dean held out his arm for the old woman, and she took it. Dean took her to the cafe and ordered a sandwich, cake and a cup of tea.

 

"Won't you eat?" The old woman asked the young boy.

 

"No, I don't have any more money left, but you look like you need it more them me," Dean said kindly to her.

 

"You are very kind, young man." The lady smiled at him, showing yellowed teeth.

 

"I am doing what anyone else would do." The young boy shrugged.

 

The steel grey eyes looked into his soul. "Not many would no."

 

"My names Dean. I'm sorry that was rude of me." The young boy went red.

 

"That's fine young man. My name is Lilly. How old are you may I ask?”

 

"Fifteen," Dean told the old woman. "My birthday was earlier this month."

 

"What was your favourite present that you received," She asked him.

 

Dean thought it was a strange question but took it in his stride. "Well, I loved the fishing pole, and the computer, but my little cousin got my Uncle Bobby to make her this wooden box. She collected all these healing stones for me. It took Jo ages finding them. It was so kind and sweet of her, I loved it, the most."

 

The old lady's eyes seem to twinkle. "You have a rare soul young man. It's brighter than the sun, and your mate will be complete when he marries you."

 

"I think he feels he let me down." Frowned Dean finding the old woman easy to talk too. "I guess we lost our way. He's made up for it, but he won't even see me."

 

"You have forgiven him?" The woman asks tentatively.

 

"Yes, I love him. I thought it would be hard to trust him, but I realised, it was hard for him, to have me as a mate, someone so young. Cas did not ask for me; he did not have a choice. Cas went to classes to get to know me better, and still offers to look after and protect me. I was sad. He did not listen to me over the girl that kissed me. I think he thought I did not want him."

 

"Dragons are jealous creatures dear, also very possessive. He won't be able to help that. You need to let him know that you won't run off with anyone else."

 

"How do I do that?" Asked Dean looking sad.

 

"There are collars of course and marriage, but you can still be unfaithful. There are even Chastity belts. But there is one thing you can do. Ask Dra Goddess of all Dragons to grant you, Brensini."

 

"What's that?" Frowned the young boy his nose screwed up, intrigued.

 

The old woman smiled at the young boy. She liked him a lot. “It means if you were to have sex with another you would die. You would give your life up. Not many people do it. It's a major commitment, but one that could save your Dragon from thinking you will run out on him with another."

 

"What if your mate dies? Or you get raped?" Thought Dean allowed looking around him not wanting people to overhear.

 

"Good questions. You can't have another mate sweet boy if you have a true mate, you will be his in this life and the afterlife. But rape, if another forced you, they would die not you. It would be their punishment. No one will harm you. Dean, do not worry about such matters."

 

Dean nodded his head in understanding. How did this old woman know so much? "How do I get this Brensini?"

 

"In your marriage vow, you call up Dri the Goddess, and she will grant it. You can't tell your lover; it won't work."

 

"Thank you, Lilly; it gives me something to think about."

 

"Don't go into this lightly Dean it's for eternity after all."

 

"I have never read it in any books," Dean said puzzled at the old woman's knowledge.

 

"It only gets offered by people like me, Dri's followers, to someone, we feel, is worthy of it." The old woman touched Dean's hand.

 

Dean's apple green eye's opened wide. "Thank you! That's a great honour." Dean looked at his watch and realised the time. "My aunt will be waiting for me, will you be okay?"

 

"Yes, sweet boy, I will. Thank you for your kindness. It will never be forgotten." Dean hugged the old woman and said goodbye.

 

Lilly sat and watched Dean walk away. She had heard Dean's prayer and wanted to see the young boy with the soul as bright as an imploding sun. Lilly wanted to see how kind he was. The Goddess took the form of an old woman, who was ragged and worn. Lilly knew he only had enough money on him for one meal, yet he made sure she ate. Yes, Dean would be provided for and protected no harm would come to him.

 

John Winchester could not be saved as Dean wished for. His soul was black along with his heart. Lilly had no idea how she could break it to the sweet boy. Lilly vanished from her seat and went to speak with a person who would know the boy more than she did.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just watched the new Doc Who, I loved it...


	15. The battle begins…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle begins, and Dean calls to his mate, but bravely walks into battle by himself.

 

Dean did not know if Chuck's plan would work. So, he prayed to the Goddess, called in sick from school, but Garth took him not knowing his intention. When he got to the building, Dean went a different way. The young boy walked around the back of the buildings and toward the fields. There was a path in the woods he had to take. There would be a car waiting for him he needed to drive towards Hallows Forest. The enchanted forests where he had met Castiel all those years ago.

 

Dean concentrated on his powers, letting the green light shine through him. The healing light pulsed through his body and his eyes glowed, his fingers emitted an eerie glow. He hoped no one stopped him now; he would look strange to an outsider. Dean got to the forest and made his way to the edge of the trees. The birds sang, and the wind whistled an eerie tune.

 

Dean touched the bark of a tree that was near, a silver birch. It grounded him, made him stand tall, and made him feel strong and brave. There was no backing out now. Dean prayed to the Goddess again and then he prayed to Castiel hoping he would come. Dean needed his Dragon more than life itself.

 

 

 

**_(Castiel can you hear me? I'm at Hallows Forest. I have been brought here by John. He hurt me Cas, I'm scared. I'm lost deep in the woods. John says the hunters that are with him are vampires and Shapeshifters. And it's a full moon. You never know what's in here. If I never see you again just know this, I forgive you, and I love you.)_ **

 

 

Dean had to lie, but he knew it would bring his mate faster. He walked into the woods and never let go of the trees, they whispered to him. They told him the path to take. Dean knew the way now it was like he had a map in his hands.

 

Dean came to a clearing the same one that he found Castiel all them years ago. The magic was zipping through his veins and pulsing through his blood wanting to burst out. The young boy heard footsteps, breaking of twigs and branches underfoot, and he knew in an instant he was surrounded. Dean looked around, and on all sides, creatures of darkness stood among the trees. The younger boy fell to his knees and put his hands on his head, and waited.

 

 


	16. Dragons Bonds...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel receives Deans prayer and he tells his siblings about it. They want to help him find Dean. Castiel flys into battle to save his mate.

 

Castiel sat with his brothers and sister. They were worried they had heard nothing from their dad. Chuck had gone missing from the school, and no one knew where he was. Then a prayer suddenly slid into Castiel's consciousness. It pressed urgently into his brain like someone was knocking, trying to get his attention.

 

Castiel stood with a gasp. His hands clenched turning white. He had never felt a prayer like this, with such raw pain and intensity. Castiel told his sibling's word by word what Dean was saying. The Dragon knew that Dean was in trouble, and he thought he was going to die. Castiel would not have that; no one hurt his mate.

 

Castiel had never felt his blood boil so much that it did that day. His midnight wings snapped open at the ready to fly at a moment's notice. His Alpha eyes turned ruby red, the fire in his belly ready to erupt and spew forth. He saw the others stood beside him, ready for battle.

 

"Gabriel call all kin. Get all the Dragons you can and come to meet us," Castiel growled urgently, in his low gruff voice like an age-old whiskey.

 

Golden wings snapped open, and his youngest brother opened the window, and without looking back flew away. Castiel all Alpha and authority looked at his remaining brothers and sister.

 

"We go into battle; I understand if you don't want to come." Like the Alpha he was, he needed to give them an out. They had free will after all.

 

"We stand by you brother.” Hissed Lucifer growling in anger. “No one hurts Dean, no one hurts the family." His red wings looked like they were dripping with blood.

 

Castiel nodded, and he turned towards the open window and took flight. The flight would only take seconds to get to where his mate was.

 

Castiel's body was singing. ‘ _save, mate, save mate.'_ Castiel loved his mate; he needed him like he needed air to breathe. Dean was his and his only. If anyone put a paw on his body, he would kill without showing any mercy, no second chances for John Winchester that was for sure.

 

 


	17. Fight my own battles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean fights against all odds and becomes something he never thought of. His family are in the background helping out. A Dragon is born tonight, his powers outmatch any other.

Dra appeared in front of Chuck. The Elder Dragon bowed to his Goddess.

 

“Goddess Dra how may I assist you?”

 

“Dean is chosen Charles, I have offered him the Brensini, and his heart is true and pure. He is under my protection for life.”

 

“We are blessed to have your protection, he’s a good boy. The plan is in motion Castiel, and the family are moving in right now. They will find the enemy and peace will come for a time at least.”

 

“I was saddened that those among your kin are working against you.”

 

“Dean realised who it was, that day in the kitchen when his allergic reaction arose.”

 

“They left him with his Epi-Pen did they not?” Dra asked shocked at the revelation.

 

“Dean had given Krissy a spare, good job he did.” Chuck chuckled. “People will always underestimate Dean, and that will be there undoing. He will keep Castiel on his toes, that’s for sure.”

 

“It’s time, they need you. My power is with you. I will see you on the blessing day.”

 

Chuck watched her go and flew to the forest to sort his children out.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

Dean stood waitingfor the right time. His heart was beating fast, and he knew that it would cause excitement amongst the bloodthirsty creatures just waiting out there in the dark. Sadly Benny was one of them. The Alpha must have ordered the hit, and the creature would have been compelled to act.

 

John Winchester walked out of the shadows looking like the cat who had just got the cream. His eyes blinked black, and he started a laugh that sounded cold and menacing. Dean held his ground, his dad had no clue that he was powerful. Holding the trees to gather his strength.

 

Benny walked close to the vampire Alpha, who stood near John. Benny realised what Dean was doing, standing closer to the trees at the edge of the clearing. The Alpha looked back at him but said nothing. His old friend touched a tree, and Dean stood there watching him.

 

“Brother, I know you can hear me. Castiel’s on the way try and hold them off before then. Use your powers they have no clue about them. The trees are your friends, they will help you. I’m so sorry, you were my friend little dragon.”

 

Dean said three words and no more. “I forgive you.”

 

John moved forward and sneered at his flesh and blood. “You always were a coward, giving up so easily. Like your mom, weak, thinking she had powers, and all she could do was heal like it was some gift. I will get Sam back and show him the world, while you’re buried in the earth like the worthless whore you are.”

 

‘ _John talks too much.’_ Thought Dean it’s like one of those old movies where the bad guy tells you their plan. Trying not to roll his eyes and give the game away he whispers to the trees.

 

**(My friends wake up, the enemy is among us. Grab them do no harm but wait for my mate and our kin.)**

Castiel and the family had landed, more were landing with Gabriel by his side. The Goddess Dra arrived, and they all bowed.

 

“Castiel we need to speak, let Dean do his magic. Only go to him on my command. No harm will come to him, this is my promise.”

 

Castiel had bowed his head. “Yes, Goddess.”

 

“Come with me we will have the best seat in the house. Show your kin what true royal blood your mate holds and how he can protect himself, and those around him.”

 

Castiel walked with his family through the forest. They could hear yells and screams. Vines and tree branches had ensnared creatures of many kinds, yet they left the Dragonkin be. Castiel was in awe because he knew this was his mate. Other Dragon Kin were whispering, and Castiel had never felt so proud. Dean needed to show what he was made of and he truly was tonight.

 

No one could see them it was like they were invisible. All that was left around Dean now was an Alpha skinwalker and his servant. An Alpha vampire with Benny who was standing near a tree in the far corner seemingly communicating with Dean. John was yelling something at his mate, just insults at the moment. Then he saw a woman whom he had not seen in many years. Naomi, his old nanny. His father stood near him, and Castiel breathed a sigh of relief for he was safe.

 

Castiel realised the group were in the small copse Dean had rescued him from all those years ago, had no clue all there army had been captured. Dean was on his knees in the mud, cold and wet, shivering but his hand was firmly on the tree. Dean turned his head, and the older Dragon knew with certainty his mate could see him.

 

“Vampire what can the kin offer you? What do you need?” Dean spoke with strength in his voice.

 

The vampire Alpha had been looking bored with the half-breed's rant at this human. He was hungry, and he would drink the man’s blood if it would not taste stale and of cheap whisky.

 

“What can you offer?” Laughed the vampire

 

“Did John not tell you who I was? Who my kin is?” Frowned Dean.

 

“Kin, John did not tell me anything.” Growled the vampire.

 

“Don’t listen to him, he has no affiliations’ with anyone.” Spits John.

 

“I am Castiel Novak’s intended. I am sixteen in a year. I will be mated. You see my hand it as his mark.”

 

Dean held up his hand knowing even in the moonlight the vampire could see.

 

Benny was feeding him information all through this. The way to talk to the Alpha. Giving something back to Dean, knowing his life would end soon.

 

The Vampire growled and looked at John and the skinwalker.

 

“What do you want Alpha?” Dean put the question to the vampire again.

 

Castiel did not like his mate calling another Alpha. Chuck had to hold him back, or the plan would go pear-shaped.

 

Let it play out son, or this will be for nothing and Dean will always be in danger.

 

“Stop all of this. I’m in charge that boy can give you nothing.” Snorted Naomi, with disdain in her high pitched voice.

 

Dean smiled at her. It was not a pleasant smile, it was dark and full of promise. “You’re the one that betrayed the house of Novak-Shurley. Got Castiel caught in the trap I saved him from. I have to thank you, without you, I would never have found my true mate.”

 

Remind me not to get on the wrong side of Dean. Whispers Charlie from the back of her brother.

 

Michael put his hand on his brother’s shoulder. You’re in so much trouble, big brother.”

 

“Don’t I know it? Chuckled Castiel.

 

Naomi scoffs. “Castiel will never get you as a mate, you will be long dead. I think he would be here by now. Dean, don’t you think?”

 

Dean ignored her. **(“So Alpha will you do a deal? Or will you die like the rest of your kin? Look around, do you see anyone but Benny?** ) Dean spoke in an old dialect of Romanian the actual language of the vampire.

 

“The ancient creature narrowed his eyes, no one other than kin could talk his language, and he looked then. None of his armies was there. This boy was the new coming he had read about. The Alpha bowed to him.

 

**(It pleases me to set up a meeting with the Novak-Shurley Kin. Please release my Klan and I will be on my way.)**

 

Dean nodded. **(Pleasure Alpha.)** The trees had heard and let all vampires go. Benny did not move from the tree, and the Alpha did not command him to come.

 

John was stood with his mouth open, shocked that Dean had spoken to a vampire in his native tongue.

 

‘ _Benny they are coming goodbye my old friend_.’ Dean whispered to the vampire.

 

Dean slammed his hands down on the ground. Naomi shouted grab him knowing he was going to do something but was too late to do anything.

 

Once Dean had slammed his hands down, a boom sounded around the earth the entire place rocked and screamed, and shouts could be heard. A light then poured pulse after pulse shooting out of the young boy's hands. The forest floor kept shaking, rocks came tumbling down the hillside gathering near the line of the forest and then stopped. Bright white light shot one hundred feet into the air. Castiel and the Dragons could not move, it was like they were suspended in a bubble and everything was going on around them. They could only feel, the heat, the shaking and the light behind their eyelids. The screams pierced their eardrums, and it got so loud they fell to their feet with wings and hands over their ears.

 

Then all went silent. Dean stood tall his eyes glowing lime green, his skin, pure white, he had wings the colour of grass, and his arms and legs had black winding patterns on them. Castiel gasped at his mate his beauty was indescribable. He was out of this world, his soul burnt brighter than three stars. It was like a supernova bursting forth, a new solar system forming. Benny lay dead, like the other creatures. Dean felt only sorrow for him.

 

John was stood there suspended in the air, he could not move. Naomi, the skinwalker, and the rest of the creatures burst into thousands of atoms, never to be seen again. Dean was a true Dragon now, his powers had burst forth, and his true form had shown itself. He was the first earth Dragon, and he would command the planet. That’s why he could not heal himself and only Castiel. Dean was not like his mom, he was something completely different.

 

All the Dragons now became visible and knelt before Dean, they were at peace. All Dean’s enemies were gone from the world. The Goddess had informed them, the vampires wanted talks. Demons were friends, and Dean had a good relationship with their king. There was more work to be done, but they felt in better hands, with their new leader and his mate to be.

 

Castiel walked forward, but John who had apparently not learnt his lesson walked straight up to Dean and touched him.

 

“Once you were a great dad. I think the Goddess would have granted my wish if you had a good heart but its black. I see that now. I feel sorry for you John, you let Sam and me down, and you let mom down. I am a Novak-Shurley and never was a Winchester. You are an utter disgrace, and by the way, my mate said if you ever touched me again he would kill you, this time I won’t stop him.” Dean told the man who once was his father, in a cold chilling tone.

 

“You won’t talk to me like that boy, show me respect. I will get my belt out on you.” Hissed the man who was totally deranged.

 

Castiel grabbed him fed up with the abuse, fed up with the way he treated his Dean. No one and he meant no one would treat Dean like this again not even he would. Dean was exceptional, one of a kind and it was his job to see that he was happy, nurtured, cared for and most importantly loved.

 

Castiel’s eyes bled red, he could feel the fire stir within him. Charlie had a camera, good he wanted this to go out to every nation.

 

“This man has constantly insulted my mate. Dean as the kindest heart, he has forgiven my transgressions. Even this man here, yet all he gets is abuse; well no more. I will proclaim a new law, that no Omega will be treated in an abusive way by Kin if they do they will face punishment. I myself are guilty of this, but I have been to therapy. We can learn from our mistakes. No Omega deserves this, they tend our home and tend us Alphas and our children they should be treated like gold, and they are precious.”

 

The roar of affirmation was up-lifting in the forest, and Dean grinned at the words his mate was telling the world.

 

“This man as wronged my mate and he must be punished. Call for the high witch Rowena as I am too biased to press such a deed.” Castiel told the others sternly.

 

There was a crack, and a red-haired woman came walking up to them. The witch looked around her and bowed to Dean and Castiel.

 

“Darlin’ boy, Crowley said you needed me.” The small woman spoke in a Scottish lilt.

 

“Talk to my mate please,” Dean told Rowena pleased to meet the witch.

 

“This man has insulted me, my mate and my kin.” Roared Castiel.

 

“What is the punishment?” Rowena asked the Dragon.

 

“May I intervene?” The Goddess Dra comes into the woods.

 

“Lilly?” Dean looked shocked.

 

“Dean that’s the Goddess Dra,” Castiel whispered to the young Draggling.

 

“Holy Crap.” Dean got down on his knees.

 

“My boy its fine. I fear I have misled you, but you have my blessing and my protection for life.”

 

“Thank you, Goddess,” Castiel whispers, looking at Dean who seemed stunned.

 

“So Rowena what say you?” asked Dra.

 

“Take him back to be reborn it’s the only way.” The high witch declared.

 

“What! No, you fuckers, you can’t do that.” Scream’s John trying to get out of Castiel’s arms.

 

“I think the punishment fits the crime. Rowena will you take him and do the honours.” The Goddess tells the world knowing it's being filmed.

 

“I will Goddess, and I have the perfect family.” The witch grins.

 

They both bow and the high witch clicks her fingers, and black ropes bind John up, and Castiel lets go.

 

“Be seeing you,” Then she’s gone.

 

“I will see you at the blessing.” The Goddess vanishes also.

 

“Well.” Comments Chuck looking around him. “That’s all finished. We should head home, we have a busy couple of months, and your boy needs sleep.” The Elder Dragon looks at Dean. “Castiel, take your mate home, he needs you.”

 

Castiel walks up to Dean and picks him up, smiling down at the Draggling he kisses his forehead. I am so very proud of you Dean, I love you very much.”

 

The Dragons part in a wave that leads them both out of the forest. 

 

“Castiel the rings of stones go around the forest there must be a reason. I think it needs protection, there is something magical, it’s linked with Dean I’m sure.” Gabriel tells his older brother.

 

“Then see to it brother, put guards on it. I need to get Dean sorted.”

 

“I know you need to get your mate home Castiel but the Golden Horn clan would be proud to guard this monument.” The pack leader, Didcon uttered bowing.

 

Castiel bows his head in respect. “Then let it be known that’s it’s your kin’s right, to guard the forest.”

 

“Yes, my lord.” Nods the older Dragon pleased they can serve this way.

 

Castiel smiles softly and takes flight Dean already fast asleep in his arms.

 

 


	18. Missing you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean sends out an invitation for a school event to his Alpha, friends and family. This has Castiel in a tizzy and he rushes off to buy new clothes.

 

Dean sleeps for three days, Castiel has so much work he gets his siblings to watch over him. Making sure the draggling is set up in the pack house for now, where the pack healers are, they watch and wait for their omega.

 

Dean slowly awakes. He can hear Star Trek on the television, turning he sees red hair, it could only be Charlie.

 

“Hey red, what did I miss?” Croaks out Dean from the misuse of his voice.

 

“Dean, thank the Goddess, we were getting worried,” Charlie tells the young draggling.

 

“I need food? Feels like I have not eaten in ages. How long was I out for?” Dean enquires his stomach feeling empty.

 

“Three days dude.” Charlie looks sadly at him.

 

“Yeah, then I need food.” Laughs Dean, feeling so much better.

 

“Go get a shower and dressed then I will help you down.” The redhead dragon tells her friend.

 

Dean gets up feeling slightly wobbly but grabs clothes that have been left for him and gets a shower. Feeling better Charlie helps him down the stairs. They hear noise coming from the kitchen.

 

Its supper time and Dean looks in at the dragons, his brothers and sisters eating, smiling, laughing. Only one dragon looks sad not eating just playing with their food.

 

“Castiel you have to eat, you won’t be any good for Dean, if you get sick.” Chastised Chuck.

 

“I agree,” Dean says. The whole table turns, and Castiel looks up. His eyes flash purple with joy, and he stands up and runs, folding Dean into his arms.

 

“Dean your up; you’re here.” Castiel sniffs, trying to not cry in front of his family.

 

“Where did you think I was silly Alpha?” Dean grins back at his mate.

 

Castiel smiles and pulls him to the table. Gabriel gets a chair, and the older dragon sits him into it. Grabbing food and piling his plate high with goodies.

 

Charlie put’s a large glass of apple juice in front of him, and he smiles. “Thanks, red.”

 

Castiel grabs Dean’s hand and won’t let go, he tries to, but that earns him a growl, so he eats’ with one hand. Dean loves the sense of family and joins in. The warm body of Castiel who smiles and holds his hand tight.

 

“Dean I did not make a pie but hope you like cookies,” Gabriel said grinning.

 

“That sounds great Gabe.”

 

Castiel leans in and whispers in Dean’s ear. “Just two little draggling no more.”

 

Dean looks at the alpha and winks at him taking four, two for him and two for his mate. That gets him a squeeze of his hand.

 

“I hope you don’t mind Dean not helping to clear the table. He’s still not fully recovered. I would like to show him the library.” Castiel speaks up for the first time that night.

 

“Take him, Cassie, he needs to take it easy,” Lucifer tells his brother.

 

“We can sort it, we always do.” Charlie chirps at her brother.

 

Castiel turns blue eyes on Dean and grins. “Come with me, my love?”

 

Dean nods. “Yes, I would like that Cas.”

 

Castiel's still holding Deans hand and walks him to the library.

 

“Cas you can let go, I won’t go anywhere.” Dean looks puzzled at the older dragon.

 

The dragon looks down between there entwined fingers. “I’m scared this is all a dream, and if I let go, it's not real.”

 

Dean stands on his tiptoes and kisses the dragon on his cheek. “Does that seem real to you?”

 

Castiel's lost for words and nods. “Yeah, err. Come this way.” The older dragon can’t wipe the smile off his face.

 

Castiel shows Dean to his library. The dragon had been collecting books for years along with his ancestors. “Wow Cas this is amazing I have never seen so many books.” The room is shaped in a circle with shelves all around it. Steps go up to the top levels. It must be magic because as Dean moves forward, he sees more shelves.

 

“There is over a million book’s; we keep adding to them. Some so old, the language is lost. We have comic books and the classics from all over the world. A lot in Enochian, some from the angels themselves. I want to show you the books on dragons they will help if you need to no more about our kin. Much better than the one I gave you. Books on omegas and mating and well you get it.”

 

“Thank you; I can’t wait to study them,” Dean tells his mate.

 

“Dean you will have to go back to your aunts and uncles until you’re of age because you’re Grandma is your lead Alpha, not me. I want to say how sorry I am for what I put you through. I-I am so proud of you.”

 

“When do I have to go back?” Whispers Dean sadly.

 

“Tomorrow now you’re awake. It’s up to you if you want to see me again. I will leave that with you. I would, however, like to be more involved in your life.” Castiel looks up with a hopeful expression on his handsome face.

 

“You hurt me Castiel I can’t lie to you. I need time, can you give me that?” Dean requested the younger dragon thinking he should not have brought this subject up at all.

 

“I will give you all the time in the world Dean,” Castiel tells the little draggling.

 

Dean nods. "I feel tired, and I need to sleep."  He walks out of the library and leaves the older dragon behind.

 

“Castiel are you okay? I just saw Dean leave.” Rachel asked her son.

 

“I don’t know if he will ever forgive me, mom.” Sighs Castiel, pulling his fingers through his black hair.

 

“Gabriel told me he held your hand at supper.”

 

“Yeah, he did, it was nice.” The older dragon smiled wistfully.

 

“Give him space sweetie. Dean’s been through so much, in such a short time. He’s just a baby compared to us. Walk a mile in his shoes, son. I know he’s got a kind heart, that boy loves so readily.”

 

“That’s my Dean. I need to think mom.”

 

“I will tell the others to leave you then son.” Rachel kisses him on the cheek and leaves.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

Dean gets back into the swing of things at school and his home life.  Dr Kent the new principal wants to have some of the older children like Dean, do displays for the new children coming up in the fall. Mrs Braeden gets her advanced cooking class to do the demonstration they have been working on. Chuck gets his history department to do a small talk on a time in history. They also ask Dean if he could do a short talk in Spanish and Japanese both teachers pleased with him.

 

“I think you need to invite the Novak pack, Dean.” His Aunt Ellen tells him one night at supper.

 

“I want to invite Castiel and the others. I will send them a letter.” Dean tells his aunt.

 

“Good for you son.” His Uncle Bobby agrees with his nephew.

 

“Yeah, Granma’s out of town on those dates so, it will be nice to have you all come.”

 

Dean writes the letter and post’s it off. Hoping it will get there and all his family and friends can come.

 

Castiel sits at work, well it's on the Novak estate, so he’s never too far from family. He’s not heard from Dean in over a month, and he’s losing hope. There’s a knock on the door, and he tells the person to come in.

 

“Alpha, a letter came for you,” Becky says handing him the yellow envelope. “Looks like an invite to a party.” The young dragon smiles knowingly and goes out.

 

Castiel looks at it and frowns; he can smell Dean on this. Locking the door and flicking the intercom on.

 

“Becky I don’t want to be disturbed until I say otherwise.”

 

“Sure alpha.” The perky assistant chirps.

 

Castiel opens the letter reverently holding it like its made of glass.

 

 

**_My Dearest Castiel,_ **

****

**_I invite you to Lawrence Omega Academy, on the 23rd of June at 6 pm. Please pass this invite to the pack, my family and friends. I would love you all to be there._ **

****

**_All my love Dean._ **

 

 

Castiel does not care that the notes short, he looks on the calendar the date is two weeks away. He will be there and will ask his family. He knew his dad had plans coming up with the school but was not sure what. ‘I will need a new suit, can’t go showing my mate up.’ Pressing the intercom, it buzzes to life.

 

“Alpha?” Becky’s voice comes over the intercom.

 

“Get me the car I need to go shopping. Also my sister please.”

 

“Sure, what about the meeting you have with the-”

 

Castiel interrupts her. “Tell them; I don’t know… it’s a mate thing. Becky, I need to be ready for Dean.”

 

“Sure you do.” The young dragon laughs, “I will see to it Alpha.”

 

Castiel rushes out to the reception and can’t keep still. Becky's in fits of giggles, and Gabriel looks on with amusement.

 

“Cas what on earth is a matter?” Charlie asks her big brother when she comes into the office.

 

“You need to come with me. The cars here, come, we’re going shopping.”

 

Becky mouths ‘ _Dean_ ’ and Charlie tries to hide her grin.

 

“Sure Cas, anything you need.”

 

Rachel comes into the office to see her children rush off in the car. “Gabriel, whatever is the urgency?”

 

“Something to do with Dean and shopping mom.” Shrugs Gabriel.

 

“Oh, I see, young love.” Rachel shakes her head and gets on with her task.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lateness of this chapter not well at the moment. x


	19. School of Omega.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans school show starts, and Castiel's worried. Dean shows his mate how in love he is with the dragon. Krissy helps Dean and Castiel holds his hand through a hard situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the music or songs in this fic.

 

Castiel did not know what his Dean would like. “Charlie I need help.”  He whines like a baby draggling.

 

“I think a waistcoat and tie would go nicely, we’re big supporters of the school, so you have to look your best.”

 

“I don’t care about them,” Castiel says petulantly to his sister with his arms folded.

 

Charlie giggles. “I know Cassie, but I think Dean would love to see you in something like this.”

 

Castiel’s eyes lit up like fairy lights on a Christmas tree. “You think?”

 

“I know so brother, let’s get you measured and we can go grab lunch.”

 

They had chosen the coal grey suit, with a black waistcoat and azure tie that Charlie had promised made his eyes that much brighter.

 

“Why does it matter what my eyes do,” Castiel asked his sister.

 

“Dean loves your eyes, Cassie.” Charlie had wished she had never mentioned that, as she watched her brother hunt around for all the blue ties in the store.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

Castiel was nervous, he had not seen Dean in over six weeks and wanted to show his support. Wondering if the draggling would even speak with him, he got into the cars that had arrived with his siblings and mother. They picked up Bobby, Ellen and Jo, for Deans big night.

 

 

XxXxX

 

 

“Are you ready Dean?” Kevin asked his best friend.

 

“I think so. I introduce everyone then the principle speaks. I play my guitar that no one as a clue about.” Dean's voice wobbles anxiously.

 

“Breathe Dean,” Laughs Mrs Braedon fondly. “Or you will pass out.”

 

“Why did I say I would do all this stuff?” Huffed the draggling.

 

“You wanted to impress a certain dragon.” Piped up, Krissy.

 

“Not sure that will work.” Dean hides his head in his hands and lets out a deep groan.

 

Krissy and Kevin look out into the gathering audience and spot their parents but also Castiel.

 

“I think it just might. Dean, do your best okay.”

 

“Did he come?” Whispers Dean softly.

 

“Was that your main worry, babe?” Krissy asked her friend.

 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Dean mumbled out his reply.

 

“Your dragon and family are here, so stop it. Now get your pretty ass ready and stop fretting.”

 

“Better not let Castiel hear you say that Krissy.” Kevin looks at his friend, and they both burst out into fits of giggles.

 

Mrs Braedon’s shoos them off thinking they were making Dean feel worse instead of better.

 

“Dean my draggling are we all set?” Comes the gruff voice of the schools new principal Dr Kent.

 

“Yes sir, are we about to start?”

 

“I think everyone is settled. Okay, music, places and it’s ago.” The older man flashes a grin at all his young helpers.

 

Music starts up, and the audience goes quiet. “Okay, Dean your turn.” Mrs Braedon whispers.

 

Dean walks to the front of the stage. The lights are bright so he can’t quite see any faces. Going up to the wooden podium. Dean stands tall, looking smart in the green and black dress uniform of the school.

 

Dean took a deep breath and started his speech. “Welcome to Lawrence Omega Academy. Some of you will know the school well; others are stepping into this institution for the first time tonight.

 

My classmates have pulled together a mixture of examples of the lessons we learn here at the Academy. Please after the stage show, look around the classrooms. Those of us in uniform will be available to show you around, and staff members will also be available for questions.”

 

Dean looks at his head teacher, and he nods, and he clears his throat. Putting his papers down, people sit a little straighter knowing the words will come from this boy himself.

 

“I have only been at this school for a year myself. I have never been to a school before, and it was a shock at first. I have learnt to love it, my lessons have enriched my mind, the support I get from my classmates and staff members, have been invaluable.

 

This school is not just about grades and good marks although these are great things to aspire to. No, they have taught me to, have heart, to treat everyone no matter who they are with respect and as equals. I have been prepared, how to act in the outside world, to show, how an omega can enrich, and empower this great nation of ours. Omegas are not things to be put away and got out like a shiny trophy; they are people with thoughts and feelings.

 

I wish to leave this school with these essential lessons learnt. If you do one thing for your son or daughter tonight, you will see that this school, can nurture them, teach them and enrich their minds.

 

I hope when I leave I can make my mark on this world, bringing my family up, being a support to my mate. That we omegas have a place in this world just like anyone else, thank you. Now I introduce to you our esteemed principle Dr Kent.”

 

Dean stopped, and people got on their feet and clapped. Blushing shyly the young draggling walked off stage to get ready for his next part. Dean sat down on the chair placed for him on the stage. Kevin brought him his guitar.

 

“Impressive speech my friend. You ready for some music?”

 

“Let’s wake them up, brother.” Dean laughed and wiggled his eyebrows.

 

Krissy, Kevin and he had been practising this for nearly six weeks now. Hoping everyone would love it, and glad his friends were there for support.

 

“Dean, Kevin, and Krissy you guys are up; he’s just about to finish.”

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

Castiel sat next to his mom, with Ellen next to him. Jo was next to her dad. They had not spoken much; the dragon wondered if they were angry with him. Well, he guessed he deserved that. Playing with his fingers and fiddling with his waistcoat a hand slipped into his.

 

“Don’t worry, just keep treating him right, and we have no problems?”

 

Castiel looked like he was going to cry, so Ellen hugged the poor boy. Dragon or not he was still a kid to her.

 

Rachel relaxed and smiled softly; her son had more support then he realised.

 

When Dean walked onto the stage Castiel’s vision was centred onto his mate and nothing else. He could see how nervous the poor draggling was. The speech went on, and then he stopped. Castiel noticed that everyone sat up just that little bit more. Listening to the address, he could not be more proud of his mate, and it brought tears into his eyes.

 

The principal walked onto the stage and looked where Dean had just vanished.

 

“Well I’m not sure I will beat that speech, but I hope you will bear with me.” Everyone laughed and listened to the doctor speak. “The first of our entertainment tonight is Dean Novak-Shurley, Krissy Chambers and Kevin Tran.”

 

Castiel sat with his mouth wide open. “Dean came to us Castiel to ask his permission.” Whispered his mother. “Now close your mouth baby, listen to the boy.”

 

Castiel closed his mouth with a click and saw his Dean on stage with a guitar; he had no clue the boy could play.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

The curtains opened, and Dean calmed his breathing and started to play. The Spanish music of Asturias by Isaac Albéniz lifted the calming influence of the audience. Castiel frowned though this was not his Dean.

 

“Castiel son, what’s wrong?” Rachel asked her son, at the perplexed look on her son's face.

 

“This is not Dean, mom, what’s he doing? Does he think…?” His words were cut off.

 

“You don’t know everything about him, love,” Rachel reassured her son.

 

Castiel crossed his arms grumpily. Maybe not but he knew his mates taste in music, and this was not that.

 

 

XxXxXxX

 

 

Kevin walked onto the stage with a wide cheeky grin on his face. “Dean, my friend stop.”

 

Dean stopped playing, and they heard murmurs in the audience.

 

“What are you trying to do dude; put everyone to sleep?”

 

“What do you suggest Kevin?” Dean asked his friend with one of those wicked grins on his face, that you knew something was going too happened with the boy if you did not watch out.

 

“I was thinking,” Krissy said. “Passing Kevin his electric violin that we, woke people up a little.”

 

Dean stood up and a first year ran across the stage grabbing the older boy’s guitar. ‘ _Thanks, Ginny_.’ The little girl ran off and came back with the boy’s electric guitar. Dean winked at the girl, and she smiled back.

 

“So guys, you ready?” Dean asked his friends.

 

They played Titanium by David Guetta, Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.

 

“Guys, there is a special someone out there, and I would like to play them a song.”

 

“Why don’t you sing it?” Krissy's hip clicked her friend.

 

“My friend Ginny thanks for your help tonight.” The little girl put Dean’s guitar on a stand and gave him his acoustic back.”

 

Krissy brought over a microphone while Dean sat down. The lights dimmed and focused on the boy on the chair.

 

“This one goes out to my mate, hope you like it.” Dean sang John Legends All of me. There was not a dry eye in the school hall. No one knew that this boy could sing so emotionally sweet.

 

When Dean had stopped tears leaked from his eyes, and Kevin and Krissy hugged him. The three friends bowed, and everyone clapped their hands whistling and shouting for more.

 

“Sorry guys but we need to go and get set up for the cooking demo, in room 23, see you soon,” Krissy told the hall and waved, dragging Dean and Kevin off stage.

 

Dr Kent came back on stage. “You can see we have some outstanding talent at this school and our musical department is one of the best in the area, and I will blow our trumpet.”

 

The audience sat down and laughed. “Now our dance and drama school will do a little show for you.”

 

Castiel was in tears, no longer thinking he should not show it. His mate was impossibly bright and talented, and he had sung him a love song that fit them so right. Dean loved him, and he loved Dean, so that’s all that mattered. The draggling could take all the time in the world, and he would forever beg for forgiveness. Dragons lived a long time after all.

 

After the stage show, Castiel was not sure where to go.

 

“We need to go to Deans cooking demo Cassie.”

 

Gabriel told his family and pulled his brother along. It did hurt that his family knew more about this then he did, but he squashed that feeling down and walked with them to the kitchens.

 

A fairy from the look of it, with her brown hair up in a ponytail, held a clipboard.

 

“My names Mrs Braedon, I can have ten people in the room at one time. I will ask if Dean’s family are here because he’s needed elsewhere tonight.” The Fairy smiled when Castiel, Charlie, Jo, Ellen, Bobby, Gabriel and Rachel stepped forward.

 

“Okay I can take three more then we can go in. You would have noticed several food items that are banned from the school. Several of our children have severe allergies Dean being one of them. If you need to ask me any questions, please ask after the demos tonight.”

 

Castiel stood a little behind, but Charlie shook her head and pushed him forward. They sat in a circle around the neatly laid out kitchen.

 

“My names Dean. I have made several things for you to taste tonight. For those meat eaters, vegetarian and vegan. My assistant is the lovely Ginny.”

 

Dean mixed a batter up and heated a flat pan with no edges. “This is a pancake pan, and I will make you English Pancakes. Tonight I have several toppings, sorry no Chocolate but I’m sure you can do that yourself at home.

 

There was a hand go up from one of the other parent’s that had joined Deans family. “Hello, Dean may I ask why no Chocolate? My names Ms Deer.”

 

“Hello, Ms Deer. I have allergies so have a few of my classmates. We don’t allow it at the school.”

 

“I see, thank you, Dean.” The lady smiled at the older boy, not sure what super he was.

 

Dean showed them how to cook and flip the pancake and Ginny was waiting there with a plate.

 

“You may take a plate and help yourself to toppings.” They all got up and sampled Dean’s food; they were meat pies and ones for vegetarians and vegans.

 

“I say your mate should be proud of you that you can cook like this.” The man standing next to Ms Deer spoke up.

 

“Yes, Dean does the dinners I do desserts.” Quipped Gabriel winking at his friend.

 

“Are you an omega to?” The man asked him.

 

“No a beta, but my secondary designation as nothing to do with what I like.”

 

 “Well said dear.” Ms Deer then glared at the man next to her.

 

There came a knock on the door. “Can I help?” Mrs Braedon asked the small boy in the doorway.

 

“Miss, Mr Novak-Shurley needs Dean for the presentation.”

 

“Thank-you Sedfin.” Nodding at the boy turning to Dean.

 

“I will clean up Dean, times up. Take your family with you. You have done well.”

 

“When do we find out how well Deans done in his classes?” Aunt Ellen asked, and the draggling turned red.

 

“Teacher, parent evening is next week, then we also have the presentations.”

 

“Sounds great, do we get more food?” Gabriel whooped.

 

“Sorry son, only Dean’s parents or familiar Alpha can come.”

 

“And mate.” Piped up, Dean.

 

“Oh yes, I forget and if they have a mate of course. Now get going.” The Fairy laughed shooed them out.

 

“Come on guys, or we will be late.” Dean hurried them along the hallways and into the history department. This had its own small stage and seats that were left for people to take.

 

“Dean, good you’re here.” Chuck looked flustered, but the draggling put a calming hand on his father-in-law's shoulder.

 

“Its okay Mr Novak-Shurley we have this.” Dean grinned at him and winked.

 

Charlie and Gabriel giggled at Dean, and Castiel rolled his eyes fondly at his friends and mate.

 

The history display was about omegas and their history. Dean and his classmates had done a great job. They spoke about varying issues and told the parents there were essays and pictures to look at. The art classes had done a great job in doing an art wall presenting the whole thing on large boards that span the room.

 

“I need to go; I have to get changed, language next.” Dean grabbed Kevin who was talking to his mom.”

 

“Hello, Mrs Tran. May I ask you both to escort my family to the language department? I have to get changed.”

 

“Yes, Dean it will be our pleasure.” The Chinese red tail dragon told the young draggling.

 

Krissy ran up to Dean and dragged him to the classrooms, to get change.

 

“How do you think it's going so far, dude?”

 

“It would be nice to talk to my family Kris but not had time.”

 

“Yeah dads, here with Lacy but I know there wanting a chat.”

 

“Lacy managed to get here? So pleased for you babe.” Dean smiled, knowing having her older sibling here would do wonders for his friend’s confidence.

 

“You’re that boy I saw do the cooking show.” A man bellowed out, and the two draggling’s stopped.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Dean said not sure where the man was going with this.

 

“Not, sure I want my kid knowing that he can do that, be free shit. Omegas should be in the kitchen or looking after the kids. I feel sorry for your mate, poor bugger having an omega like you.”

 

Krissy pulled Dean away from the man and walked them both into the back classrooms that only they could access.

 

“Don’t listen to him Dean, okay. Castiel’s proud of you, sure of it.”

 

“You don’t know that Krissy what if he calls the whole thing off? I-I always knew it was too much of a good thing, with dad and the abuse.” Tears slipped down the draggling’s cheeks, but he made no move to wipe them away.

 

“What happened Dean tell me?” Krissy whispered.

 

“I got this, not told anyone, stupid I no.” Dean took a crumpled envelope out of his pocket, and the young draggling took the letter out reading it.

 

“Millie, look after Dean, help him with his Kimono.” The young draggling ran to the language department and went to find Castiel. She knew he would make this right.

 

Krissy found the alpha. Supers surrounded Castiel. Ruling the dragon kingdom, he did not get much time off. But she needed to grab him and hoped it was not too rude.

 

“Sorry to interrupt alpha sir, but Dean he needs you.”

 

Castiel's eyes focused on Dean’s best friend. The dragon realised she must be scared coming up to him like this, but brave to do it anyway.

 

“Will you excuse me? I need to attend to this.” Castiel told the people around him.

 

They both walked out of the room and into the hallway. “Sorry sir but it was important." Krissy gave the Alpha the letter. "Also, you see that dragon over there.”

 

“Yes.” Castiel glanced over to where she was pointing and nodded.

 

“We came across him he said omegas should be kept in the kitchen and be breeders and you would be ashamed of Dean.”

 

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the man. “Did he? Deans upset about this I gather?”

 

“Yes, said something about not deserving any of you. Then this letter, it says some horrid things about Dean and his mom. It’s threatening; he should have told someone. I sometimes think Dean feels like he’s on his own. He forgets people love him that can help him.”

 

Castiel looked at the young draggling and sighed. “Your very insightful Krissy. I’m glad Dean has you for a friend. I fear some of this is my doing, we just need to show him, that filth like that man and this letter won’t be tolerated.”

 

Krissy just nodded her head and took him through to the classrooms. Everyone apart from Millie and Mr Tanaka who was murmuring to his mate had left them alone.

 

“Sir, Dean’s mates here,” Krissy told her teacher.

 

The senior man walked towards the alpha dragon. “You must be very proud of him. I fear one day he will know more about my language than myself.” The old man chuckled.

 

“Bobby Singer taught him from a young age. Krissy, can you take Mr Tanaka to Mr Singer just while I talk with Dean?”

 

“Sir, Deans always helping everyone, we love him here,” Millie told the alpha dragon.

 

“Thank you, child.” The young draggling ran off with Krissy and her teacher.

 

Dean’s head was hanging low, but Castiel would not have this. Getting down on his knees he knelt by his mate.

 

“You will get that suit all messed up down there alpha.” Green eyes looked at him with tears dashing his cheeks.

 

Castiel got a hanky and cleaned Dean’s face. “You look beautiful my sweet draggling. I am so proud of you that I get to spend my life with you. I will stay on my knees for the rest of my life if this is what it takes, to get your forgiveness.” Castiel told the green-eyed omega before him.

 

“Am I in trouble, for not showing the letter?” Sniffed Dean looking into his mate's blue eyes.

 

“I think yes, just a little sweetheart. I can’t lie to you. I promise I will be with you every step of the way.” Castiel told him reaching for Dean's hand.

 

Dean looked down, and a tiny flicker of a smile appeared on his face. Entwining their hands together and putting his forehead against his mates.

 

“I meant every word Cas, don’t ever doubt what I feel for you,” Dean whispered.

 

“I won’t, I promise. Thank you, Dean, for your forever in my heart. Now come on your needed in the language department.” Castiel pulled him up, and the young draggling stood there for a moment.

 

“Can I get a hug do you think?”

 

Castiel nodded, and Dean smiled, it made the older dragon catch his breath because it could light up the world. Brushing back his spiky hair and trailing his finger along the freckles on his cheeks and nose.

 

“Dean never let anyone, tell you not that man, nor I tell you what you can’t do. If you wish to go to college, then do so. Some still live the old ways but their time is up. I will see to that. Hold your head up high, don’t let idiots like that drag you down.”

 

Castiel walked beside Dean, hand in hand. They got to the language department where everyone was sat. The dragon noticed it was smaller than other departments and frowned.

 

Dean noticed the look on his mate's face and commented. “We don’t get much money, but I think people like myself, that need to support our mates need to learn at least one language. We need computers and also a teacher to do that.” Dean told his mate with so much passion in his voice; it stirred something inside Castiel.

 

Castiel walked into the department, Doctor Kent was there, and Dean got ready with his classmates. Castiel went over to the principle the alpha dragon pointed out the man who had upset his mate. And the fact he wanted to donate money to the school.

 

“Before we all start, Alpha Novak-Shurley would like to say a few words.”

 

“Hello friends, so far we have seen amazing things happen around this school tonight. This department I feel needs a much welcome money boost. I for one can’t wait for my mate to work beside me but for that to happen, he will need a language. I think to talk in this globalised world of ours we all should speak at least three, Enochian and English notwithstanding. I pledge to give money to this much-needed department.”

 

Most people clapped and cheered but Castiel was only looking at one dragon, and that was the person who had upset his Dean.

 

“You will know Dean is my mate by now and I am very pleased and proud of his progress only being at school for a year. This school is an amazing environment, and I hope it continues for years to come.”

 

Castiel glared at the dragon and sat next to him on purpose. “You ever make comments to my mate again I will bring you up on a charge. You know the new rules, my people will be watching.” He said this in Enochian chilling and cold, and a direct threat so there would be no misunderstanding.

 

“I don’t want my kid going here anyway.” The dragon got up and walked out of the room.

 

Castiel nodded at Charlie, and she followed knowing his sister would handle this. The alpha looked over at Dean and winked, and he started to blush.

 

Rachel moved seats and sat by her son. “Good call.”

 

Castiel just watched the children do there show and waited for Deans turn, smiling softly, glad he could protect his mate.

 

After they had finished their show, little Jo ran up to her cousin.

 

“You were great Dean.” She beamed proud of her cousin, “Can I come here?”

 

“Not sure what you’re going to be yet trouble.” Dean laughed.

 

Castiel walked to Dean. “Hey, Castiel.”

 

“Hello Jo, have you enjoyed tonight?” The dragon asked her.

 

“Yes, it was fun.” The little girl beamed.

 

“How are you getting home, Dean?” Castiel asked his mate.

 

“Your dads dropping me off.”

 

“That’s good then, have you finished now?”

 

Dean looked at the clock on the wall. “There are refreshments for everyone, and I have to walk around in case people need to talk.”

 

“I see, well I need to go sort this issue out that’s popped up. If you need me text or pray.”

 

“I will Cas thank you for coming.” Dean bowed in respect, but the alpha dragon heard the whispers of prayer. _‘If there were not so many people about I would hug you again.’_

 

Castiel coughed and blushed red.

 

“Honey are you well? You look red.” Rachel asked her son.

 

Castiel saw that wicked smile creep on Deans face and knew it spelt trouble for him.

 

“I think, Castiel may need a laydown Rachel, well I best be going. Lovely to see you all. I will call you all soon.” Dean bowed again Castiel tracked his movements, and the boy turned at the last moment and winked at him.

 

Ms Ink Dean’s Spanish teacher came up to Castiel and laughed. “I feel for you alpha; you will have your hands full with that one. Great boy though, well worth it.”

 

Rachel laughed and dragged Castiel by the arm. “Honey tell me what happened.” The Alpha had to switch to work mode, but at the back of his head, all he heard was Dean, singing his love to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asturias by Isaac Albéniz. Titanium by David Guetta. Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. John Legends All of me. The songs in the fic.
> 
> Much Love x


	20. A small note

A note from me, My computer broke down and I lost all my files. I will update I promise but it will take time. Lucky I downloaded this before anything happened so I just need to re-do my storyboard and then figure out my notes and get writing. Thanks for waiting xxx


	21. Overload.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans in trouble but Lu and Castiel come to his aid. When the other are talking Dean falls ill and the Goddesse come to the rescue.

 

Castiel sat in his office for most of the day; he was trying to sort deals out from most of the creatures who, wanted in on the peace treaty, after what happened with Dean. His mobile buzzed, and he frowned but looked at his watch. Realising school was out he checked just in case it was his Dean.

 

**Text from Dean:** _In trouble Alpha. They found out about the letter._

__

**Text to Dean:** _You knew this would happen, sweetheart._

 

 **Text from Dean:** _They want you to come over and discuss it._

 

 **Text to Dean:** _I will be over shortly._

 

Castiel put his papers away and rushed out of the office. “Becky get me the car and call for Lu we need to head to Deans. I need to get changed quickly.”

 

“Sure, Alpha no worries.” Becky smiled at the older Dragon.

 

Castiel rushed to the bathroom, did his business, then placed his dirty shirt in the wash basket. Sprayed deodorant on and put a clean t-shirt on and hoodie. Slipping off his work pants he put on a pair of stonewash jeans. Hurrying back downstairs Lucifer was waiting for him; the car having just pulled up.

 

“What’s this all about brother?” Lucifer enquired puzzled, why his older brother had called for him.

 

“I will tell you on the way to Deans.”

 

The blonde-haired Dragon nodded, and they both got into the waiting car.

 

 

XxXxXxXx

 

 

Castiel and Lucifer walked into Ellen’s dining room to find Bobby and Deanna sitting around the table. Dean was sitting near the window, looking grumpy, his arms folded. Castiel walked straight over to his mate.

 

“Hey, baby boy.” Castiel knelt to his eye level and held out his hand. “Can you tell me why you did not show us the letter?”

 

Dean gripped Castiel’s hand tightly. Sighing deeply and looked into sapphire blue eyes.

 

“Cas, I still feel alone even after all this time. I know I have you and my family, but I was alone for so long, having to cope, with dad and Sam, I forget. When I got that letter I froze, I thought it would go away. I let it hurt me, and I had no clue why.” Dean lent his full weight on to his mate, and Castiel held him.

 

“You’re not alone, not anymore Dean; you have so many people that care and love you. I wish you would remember that sweet boy. Please don’t feel isolated like this again; we can help you.”

 

“Castiel may I help Dean?” Lucifer asked his big brothers’ permission. You did not touch a Dragons mate.

 

“Yes, brother. I will be over here Dean.”

 

Dean nodded and turned to Lucifer. The older Dragon put a friendly hand on the young one's shoulder. “Remember Dean, I am exceptionally good at my job, and I won’t let anyone get away with this. You, Castiel or the people you love, are safe. I know you were trying to protect them, as you have always done.”

 

“Yeah, I-I was.”

 

“I will look at the letter, and I will deal with this, I promise.”

 

“Thank- oh, Castiel’s telling them, that I should not be punished, that I have been through enough, but they don’t agree.”

 

Lucifer turned in horror when he realised his brother and Deans family were talking in Enochian, a language; he knew for sure Dean had no basic knowledge of.

 

Dean screamed and fell to the floor clutching his head. Crying out in pain.

 

“Stop talking; you’re hurting him.” Yelled Lucifer, everyone turned and little Jo ran in the room seeing Dean on the floor.

 

“Dean, Dean what’s wrong with him?” The little girl screamed.

 

“Damn it.” Bobby ran and grabbed Jo and took her out of the room.

 

Castiel held Dean in his arms and rocked him. A bright light hovered over his head, and a figure appeared in the room.

 

“Forgive me; Dean needs to be near his mate. Their bond is so strong, that they cannot be apart for too long. Dean just got a massive download of Enochian. I will take him and heal him. I will deliver him back to you when I’m done.” The Goddess picked Dean up and vanished.

 

A letter spirals down from thin air, and Lucifer caught it. He looked at it and grinned. “Thank you, my Goddess.”

 

“What is it, brother?” Castiel asked still in shock.

 

“The man that hurt Dean at the school open evening is the same one that sent this letter. He will be dealt with; may I go, brother?”

 

“Yes, Lucifer. I want to talk to him when you have apprehended him.”

 

Lucifer nodded and unfurled his blood red wings, rushing out of the door he flew into the waning evening's sky.

 

“Well, it looks like I need to give you, back familiar Alpha. I have seen how you dealt with Dean, and he needs to be with you Castiel.

 

“Thank you, Deanna, for entrusting me with Deans care. It means a great deal to me.”

 

“Just look after him, this time.” Her grey eyes twinkled with amusement and Castiel nodded and bowed in respect.

 

“Are you taking my Dean away from me?” Asked little Jo in her daddy’s arms.

 

Castiel walked over to the little girl that Dean was so close to. “Sweetie, if Dean is not close to me, he will get sick. If you’re a good girl and do well at school, why don’t you bring your bike and you can ride around the grounds of the house? Dean would love to take you; I’m sure.”

 

“Really?” Little Jos’ blue eyes lit up, with excitement.

 

“If you’re mommy and daddy say so, then yes.”

 

The little girl nodded and snuffled back into her daddy's neck and sucked on her thumb.

 

Ellen smiled at how Castiel treated her little girl. “Thank you, Castiel. Also, look after our boy. I will get his belongings packed and sent to you. The Goddess will no doubt drop him back at your house.”

 

“I will inform you when he arrives, and you can come to see him.”

 

“That would be most kind of you. Also, his lessons… Can they continue?” Ellen looked worried her eyes shifting between her husband and Deanna.

 

“I would like that very much, Dean is still young, and though powerful he still needs to know how to control them.”

 

Ellen let out a large breath and hugged the Dragon. “Thank you Castiel, this means so much to us; Mary would have loved you.”

 

“That means so much. I best get off but call me when you intend to send his items so that we can be ready for them.”

 

“I will Castiel, we will see you soon.”

 

Castiel got back into the car; he was glad that Dean had such a good family. He needed to show his mate that, because he knew his Dean did not honestly believe that in his heart. He was partly to blame, and so was John but he was a changed Dragon, and he would show his mate, that he was safe, valued and most importantly loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting back, to writing this now after losing all my files and the backups. I have also started back at school so trying to juggle that also.


	22. Come back to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is impatient and wants his mate to come back. There are issues he needs to deal with first. The dragon gets discouraged when he can't see his mate.

Castiel got back home and told his family what had transpired. That Lucifer was getting the man that had hurt his mate. That said man was responsible for the sick letter, sprouting lies and discord about Deans late mother, Mary.

 

Castiel sat in the kitchen drinking a soothing cup of coffee trying to waylay his fears about Dean. Not getting the picture out of his mind, of him lying on the floor writhing in pain.

 

“You know big brother; you won’t be able to drink coffee. Eat chocolate or have pineapple for that matter. You can't have anything like that in the house when Dean comes to live here. It will be far too dangerous.” Gabriel told him, plucking an apple out of the fruit bowl.

 

Castiel looked down at his beverage and knitted his eyebrows together in contemplation. “I need to speak with mom and the housekeeping team. Well, everyone that works here.”

 

“It would be for the best Cassie, and you can’t kiss him with his sensitivity to some foods and others are just too deadly for him.”

 

“I never thought about that, thank you, Gabe. I best enjoy this then as it’s the last one I will have.”

 

Rachel wondered into the kitchen to start preparing supper. Looking over to her two sons, she smiled and meandered over to them. “I’m making steak and fries tonight, as it's my turn to cook.”

 

“Sounds awesome mom.” Grinned Gabriel.

 

“Castiel have you any ideas about where you will live, once you and Dean have mated?”

 

“Yes, there are two houses on den land, I want us to look at. I have made a room up for Dean next to mine for now. Though Gabriel did remind me, we need to take certain items out of the kitchen and ban them. Even when we move, he will still be around, and it's not worth the risk.”

 

“I agree, will you give me a list of all his allergies? We should call a den meeting, anyone defying the ban will be punished. This is not a joke, its life or death.” Rachel declared, her eyes looking stormy.

 

“I agree with you mom. I will get on the phone to Ellen though I know most of them, I want to double check. I don’t see the Goddess bringing him back tonight.”

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

Castiel had called the den meeting, and everyone took it as fact, chocolate, coffee, and pineapple were permanently banned, in the den house. Decaffeinated tea was fine, but any coffee was a no-go area for Dean. His mate could not take a specific medication and could only use one type of washing powder and fabric conditioner, but that could be rectified.

 

The older dragon felt slightly grumpy for not having his morning coffee and stuck with tea. It would be worth it in the end so that he could have his mate close in his arms. Castiel had even ordered new mugs, so there was not even a minuscule chance of cross-contamination.

 

Getting on with his morning's work, his thoughts often flickered back to his younger mate. Getting lost in daydreams about where he could take Dean on trips, and a date or two, if he was receptive of the idea. Castiel was a little nervous, so much water had flowed under the metaphorical bridge. Did Dean truly forgive him? Would they be okay now? They would need to talk that was for sure. Castiel glanced down at his work with a sigh and decided to go for a stroll around the gardens to clear his cluttered mind.

 

When the Dragon got back, there was a post-it note stuck on his computer. Becky had a doctor’s appointment, and she had left him the note. Ellen had called and was sending Deans belongings up to the den house. Castiel rang the security team to make sure to let them in, and he called Pepper the head of housekeeping. The boxes came, and they sorted them out. Pepper putting Deans clothes away and Castiel placing all Deans other items in cupboards or on shelves. Dean had some posters and Pepper voiced that she would get some frames to pop them in, as they were getting tatty around the edges.

 

It was two more days before they got news. Castiel had been ordered out by his mother, he was pacing and grumpy, and had enough of his mood, bringing the household down. Rachel was in the kitchen baking cakes and restocking the cookie tins. Making a pie for supper that night. A flash of white caught her eye, and she looked and saw, Dean and the Goddess Dri standing by the kitchen table. Rachel bowed in respect.

 

“Another day and he will be fine Rachel, give him tomorrow and then the weekend; he can go back to school on Monday.”

 

“You look, exhausted child,” Rachel commented kindly.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Dean yawned wide. “Is that pie I smell?”

 

“Rachel chuckled. “Yes, you came back in time.”

 

“Any issues call for me. I must be on my way.”

 

“Goodbye Lilly.” Dean turned his green eyes on the Goddess who smiled at the boy with fondness.

 

“Goodbye, be well.” And she vanished in a flash of blinding white light.

 

“Dean let me take you to your room. Your aunt sent, all your belongings over and we have gotten you a room next to Castiel’s. He’s been in a mood, so I have sent him out for the day.”

 

“Poor Cas. Will you let me rest before you tell him? I know he will be disappointed if I am asleep when he rushes back.” Dean smirked at Rachel.

 

“I was going to wait; you need rest, now follow me.” Dean followed the older Dragoness, up the winding stairs and along a brightly lit corridor. The sun was streaming through, warming his cold skin.

 

“Are you cold Dean?” Enquired Rachel looking concerned.

 

“I can feel the turn of the seasons; fall is passing into winter.”

 

Rachel stopped outside a room, opening a door, she walked inside. “This is your room, Castiel’s room is to the right of yours, no one else resides in the west wing. If you need anything come and find me, but rest.”

 

“Thank you. This is amazing.” Dean let out another large yawn.

 

Rachel laughed and left him to it. Dean looked around; he could see a large window that overlooked the forest. It had a padded seating area, which he hoped to utilise. The carpet was tan, and his toes sank into it. The walls a brown and sandy yellow, fresh, and clean. The shelves held his books and trinkets. His few posters were hung-up on the wall in black edged frames. A large oak closet housed his clothes. The bed was a king, with comfortable looking bedding he wanted to snuggle down into. There was another door, which held a bathroom, a small shower, toilet and sink. 

 

Dean undressed, pulling open a drawer in the colossal closet. Finding his pyjamas folded neatly inside. The mattress was heaven and moulded around his smaller frame. The comforter was warm, and he soon drifted off.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

“Castiel I did not tell you because I knew you would be like this. Now, help me pack the cookies into boxes and then set the table for supper.

 

Castiel grumbled but did his jobs, without question. He just wanted to see his mate.

 

“I just wanted to be here when he arrived.” Whines the older Dragon.

 

“Yes, then he would never have had any sleep. That boy still needs his rest.” Rachel told her older son sternly.

 

There came loud chattering, and Michael and Charlie entered the kitchen.

 

“So, I told them they needed to ask you; I have no clue that’s your area of expertise brother.”

 

Both Charlie and Michael turned to look at their mother and Castiel.

 

“Is everything okay Charlie?” Rachel asked.

 

“Yes, just an admin question.” Charlie shrugged.

 

“When is Adam back love?”

 

Michael looked between his older brother and his mom in puzzlement. “Oh, tomorrow.”

 

“Okay, spill.” Charlie reprimanded her hands on her hips. “You two what’s going on.”

 

“Deans back and your big brothers acting like a Draggling, because I did not tell him.”

 

Castiel huffed and turned away sulking. “I just wanted to know when Dean was back; I have every right.”

 

Rachel rolled her eyes. “Charlie be a dear, wake Dean up.”

 

Castiel turned his head to speak but the look his mom gave; he knew it was best to keep quiet.

 

Charlie snorted, “Sure mom.”

 

Charlie had just entered the lobby when a rumpled Dean descended the stairs.

 

“Hi Dean, I was coming to wake you. Did you have a good nap?”

 

Dean scratched his messy head and nodded. “Yeah, I feel a little better. I need food though.”

 

“Well come on, foods ready. A certain person is grumpy. Mom had not told him, about you getting back.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and walked back to the kitchen with Charlie. His mate was such a baby sometimes. When Dean entered the kitchen, Castiel looked over towards the doorway. His eyes went wide, and his mouth dropped open. Castiel had not been expecting Dean to wander in, with just his pyjamas on, his hair sleep messed looking all warm and adorable.

 

“Your catching fly’s Cas.” Giggled Gabriel teasing his brother knowing which direction his mind had just gone.

 

Castiel cleared his throat and shut his mouth with an audible click. “Sit down, here Dean. Tell me how you’ve been.”

 

Dean slipped into the offered seat. “Thank you, Cas. I’ve been better. It will take time; I want to get back to school and my normal routine.”

 

“You will need to ring your family Dean, now that your back.” Rachel mentioned to the young Draggling.

 

“I will after I have eaten if that’s okay? It feels like forever since I’ve had real food.”

 

Castiel looked on with concern and piled Deans plate high with chicken pasta, and peas. After that there was pie, and Dean demolished all of it.”

 

“Rachel that was amazing.”

 

“You're most welcome. Come with me and sit in the living room, I need to make sure you have everything ready for school. Leave the dishes for now, until you feel up to it.”

 

By the time Castiel had finished, he had walked into the living area and found his mother by herself.

 

“Where’s Dean got to mom?” Castiel questioned puzzled.

 

“Dean went to his room to read, leave him, son.” Castiel was just about to speak, but Rachel stopped him. “Cas, stop, he’s fifteen, just a baby, give him time.”

 

Castiel swallowed hard and nodded but rushed outside slamming the door behind him.

 

Dean sat down, feeling hot, his pyjamas became soaked with sweat, so he took a shower. Sometime later that night he heard a door slam he guessed Castiel was mad with him. The moonlight streamed in through the large windows and caressed his itchy skin. Pacing up and down, he could not rest, his mind feeling heavy.

 

Gently opening the door, recalling that there was no one else in this wing to disturb, he walked over to Castiel’s door. Closing his eyes, he placed his palm against it, sighing then gaining the courage to knock. There was a muffled response and moments later the door opened.

 

“Dean? What’s wrong, baby?”

 

Dean sniffed, wiping his aching eyes. “I-I need you Cas.”

 

Castiel enveloped him into his strong arms and held him. “Let’s get you back to bed. You can’t come in, as much as I want you to.” Kissing Dean tenderly on the forehead. “Let me make you a hot drink, your cold.”

 

Dean let Castiel guide him back to bed. Getting him settled he felt his forehead, but felt no heighten in temperature, but it was something he would keep a close eye on. The Dragon went down and made, them both hot drinks and came back, with some of his mothers’ cookies as a treat, feeling his mate deserved them.

 

“Thanks, Cas.” Castiel sipped his drink, Dean snuggling up to his broad chest, looking sleepily. “Please, don’t go.”

 

“Hush now. I would stay with you forever, darling boy.” Castiel carded his fingers through Deans hair, soothing his mate. The Draggling soon falling off into a fitful sleep. Castiel stayed with him through the waning hours, keeping watch, hoping Dean would feel slightly better when he woke.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, its taken so long. Depression is just horrid at the moment. x


	23. Back to life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has his parents evening and Award ceremony. Castiel needs to use his words and talk to Dean before it goes horribly wrong. Castiel ask's Dean on a date.

 

Dean got back to his normal routine. It was strange not to have Benny around. Garth and a new guard named Hannah were with him when he went out. Dean liked Hannah she would help him with his History homework and soon made friends with Kevin and Krissy.

 

The presentation and parents evening had been postponed. Dean had been asked to sing and Kevin and Krissy to play their violins. There was to be a short talk, the rush to see the teachers and back in the hall for the awards evening.

 

Dean was jumping with excitement. He looked smart in his black and green dress uniform. Castiel thought he looked beautiful and made sure; he wore the Novak crest in the lapel.

 

“Dean, no matter how the evening goes we will still be proud of you,” Castiel told Dean before the large cars drew up in the driveway.

 

Dean frowned. “Don’t you think I will do well, Cas?”

 

Castiel just smiled with a certain amount of indulgence. “Sweet boy you have not been at the school long. But I’m sure you will do us all proud.”

 

Dean narrowed his eyes, but Gabriel could see the gathering clouds, his big brother was stupid sometimes. “Dean jump in the back with me, we can talk on the way.” Before Castiel could protest Rachel and Ellen got into the Car, and Castiel could only get in with them. Bobby already in with Gabriel and Dean.

 

Dean could see Castiel did not like the enforced separation but did the Alpha really think his report was going to be all that bad? So, much for him being proud of him.

 

Gabriel stuck with Dean, though technically should not be there as it was parents and guardians only. Dean never mentioned this once and chattered and giggled with his brother-in-law to be. Even pulling him towards the stage where Kevin and Krissy were waiting.

 

“Hey, guys you ready?”

 

“Dean what did you do?” Kevin hissed. “Castiel looks pissed.”

 

Krissy snorted. “I think he may have found out that Gabe should not be here. Plus, he’s not had time to talk with me, but he can’t come over because he’s all, Mr Alpha with a stick up his ass.”

 

Gabriel smacked Dean on the arm, giggling. “That would be my brother; you are talking about.”

 

Dean laughed. “Truth.”

 

Gabriel shrugged. “Cassie needs to let his hair down.”

 

Kevin, Krissy and Dean just nodded. “Oh, yeah.”

 

“Well, we best get to our places, see you soon brother.”

 

“If I’m gone, you know he’s sent me home,” Gabriel told Dean, with a sense of sadness in his tone.

 

“He'd better not.” Dean frowned.

 

“Goodluck kiddo, come home with millions of awards and proved them wrong.” Gabriel winked and walked away.

 

Dr Kent did small talk, and Dean sang the national anthem. Then Krissy and Kevin played a couple of short melodies.

 

Dean then wandered over to his family and plastered on a bright smile, not indeed his real feelings. He could see the glare his Alpha was giving him.

 

“Ok, guys I have Spanish first,” Dean told them.

 

“Dean can we talk,” Castiel growled.

 

“Don’t have time Cas, we only have short timeslots.

 

“Come along Castiel; we can’t be seen to be late.” Rachel lightly scolded her son, putting the Alpha more in the grumps.

 

They meandered from teacher to teacher and Dean got praised for his work ethic. How he helped others in the class. His attitude towards his learning and his behaviour was exemplary. His work was vastly improving, and they knew he would graduate with a high GPA. They even talked about him attending college after.

 

“Do you think I could?” Dean asked his green eyes bright and vivid.

 

They took Castiel’s breath away, but his heart sank, would Dean leave him, to go to some far-flung college? “I don’t think you should put such notions in his head. Omegas rarely go to college.” Castiel crossed his legs and scoffed. The only comment he had made all evening. All eyes turned on him, and he shrank under the scathing stares.

 

“Why not? Omegas can do anything they can put their mind to. You taught me that.”

 

What else could he say to that? Castiel followed his family to the school hall.

 

Dean had taken his seat with his classmates. The family’s behind him. 

 

Ellen put her hand on Castiel’s and brown eyes locked on to his.

 

“He won’t leave you Cas, don’t even think that.”

 

Castiel nodded, but he found it hard to swallow. Looking over at his fantastic mate, he had not even told Dean how immensely proud he was of him tonight.

 

The awards were given out. Claps and cheers rang out in the large hall.

 

“This award goes to a young lady, who rushed to a fellow student’s life and saved it. I have had several teachers and students come up to me. This is a new award we call it the Helpers Award, Kelson’s Bakers sponsor this, and they have given a $100 gift voucher. Krissy Chambers, please come up and accept your award.”

 

Dean stood up, and so did Kevin, Gabriel who had not been sent home, and most of the school. Krissy was red in the face but was pleased by the award.

 

“The next award goes to the student that has made the most progress throughout the year. This student had not even been to school but grasped school life with both hands and is an integral part of our school family. Dean Winchester, please come and accept your award."

 

Dr Kent smiled out at the audience. “This is the last award of the night. Its sponsored by Novak Corp and the winner gets a brand-new laptop to aid them with their school work.” This student gives up lunchtime for those less able and tutors them. Raises money for children's charities. They have worked hard and continued to progress with their work, and I have never heard a bad word against their name. He never looks down, on the less fortunate, the younger children. This boy did not have an easy life, and he could teach us all a lesson, in kindness, and how to treat others. Though this student as less than a year until graduation, the school board and I would dutifully offer them, an assistant’s job if they went to the local college. We would hate to lose them. All Omegas would benefit from this student and how he copes and deals with life. Dean would you come up and collect the Academy’s student of the year award.”

 

The applause was thunderous, and Dean just sat there with his mouth open.

 

“Dean, go on, get up there.” Laughed Krissy pulling Dean up.

 

The press where there, as they were at the awards, but this was special. Dean Novak, the royal prince to be had won this award.

 

Castiel had stood up clapping. He was slightly dazed. Dean would now go away that was for sure, he could not turn a job offer like that down. People were clapping him on the back, saying how great it was having Dean as a mate. Castiel was worried, would he lose his amazing mate to be? After all, he was only there for his first heat, after that the world was Dean’s playground.”

 

 

 

XxXxXxXxXx

 

 

 

They had all got back home, and Dean was tired out. Rachel had put Deans awards in the children’s cabinet, and he had smiled at the loving gesture.

 

“Dean, I am proud of you tonight. Forgetting that award. I-I wondered.” Castiel looked down finding his shoes much more interesting.

 

Dean was still slightly peeved at his Alpha but felt for the floundering man. “What do you want to ask me Cas?”

 

“Would you accompany me on a date tomorrow night?” Blue eyes bored into Deans skull. He inwardly sighed.

 

“Yes, Alpha I would love that. Forgive me for now; I am exhausted I need to get some sleep.”

 

“I have work, all day tomorrow. You won’t see much of me, I fear. I will meet you in the lobby at seven.”

 

“Yes, Alpha.” Dean pecked the dragon on the cheek and went up to bed.

 

Dean sat on the bed and flopped back. Castiel Novak was infuriating, he loved that damn dragon to bits, but he was hiding his true feelings from him, and that was a dangerous road. They had been there once before, and this time he was not sure they could find their way back from such hurt and sorrow.

 


	24. The calm before the storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans dresses in the wrong item and gets help from a friend. Dean and Cas fight and Dean feels unwanted and runs away, with disastrous consequences.

“Becky, can you book us into Bocca di Lupo? I want a quiet table in the back, for myself and Dean.”

 

Becky was an unassuming, hardworking Omega. The Novak’s had taken her into the den when her mom and dad had died. Never causing trouble or outspoken, but she knew Dean and got along with the little Dragon. The posh Italian restaurant was not, up her friend’s street and in fact, would put him so far out of his element it could make him panic.

 

“Alpha, Dean, would hate a place like that. Why not take him to Treba, the Steakhouse? It's upmarket, but Dean would feel more at home.”

 

Castiel just looked up at the Omega. “If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it, Rebecca. I know what my mate would like.”

 

“Sorry Alpha.” Becky shook her head and walked out.

 

 

XxxXxxXx

 

 

Dean came home and did his homework. Then he went for a shower and put his best jeans, a dress shirt and jacket on. Knowing he would have to look presentable to the outside world. He did not want to let his family down, but this was not him truly. He hoped his mate knew him well and was taking him to a place he would feel at home in.

 

Becky looked up from her desk getting ready to leave for her home on den land.

 

“Dean.” The young Omega hissed.

 

“What’s wrong Becky?" Dean asked his friend.

 

“Castiel's taking you to some upmarket restaurant. I said you would hate it. You need to go change.”

 

“What?” Dean looked at his watch it was ten to seven he simply did not have time. “I don’t have time.”

 

“I will stall him, go, hurry.” The Omega pushed him up the stairs.

 

Dean rushed as fast as he could, hoping he would not bump into his Alpha, he was lucky.

 

Castiel had taken his suit down, that morning and had a shower in the bathroom near his office. He got a message that the car was waiting, so he walked out to greet Dean, only he was not there.

 

“Sir. Dean had a little mishap, I spilt coffee on his shirt he had to go change.”

 

“That was careless of you Rebecca.” Frowned Castiel. “Please, be more careful in future.”

 

“Sorry, Alpha I will.”

 

Dean rushed down the stairs and saw the Alpha; he wore a black pinstriped suit with a blood red tie. He looked delicious, and he involuntarily licked his lips.

 

“We are late Dean, will you please hurry, it can’t be the done thing for us to be tardy.”

 

“Yes, Alpha.”

 

“I told Castiel I spilt Coffee down you, Dean,” Becky said, looking red in the face.

 

Dean looked over at his friend slightly confused. Castiel picked up on it. He clenched his fists tightly.

 

“Tell me the truth now, why are you making this story up?”

 

Dean turned to his friend. “Go home sweetie I will deal with this.”

 

“That’s not your place, to order my staff around,” Castiel growled.

 

“Becky told me that you were taking me to some pretentious restaurant, and I needed to change. She did not want me to panic midway in and for me to cause a scene.

 

“How dare you? All I wanted was a date, Dean. To show you off.”

 

“Is that all I am to you? A toy to show off to all your friends?”

 

“Dean don’t be ridiculous, your twisting my words.” Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose, having no clue how this had gotten out of hand.

 

“No, you were grumpy all last night did not show an ounce of care. Was it all for a show? Did you mean anything you said to me? That you cared? That you had changed?”

 

“Dean, let's just go, this is stupid, we are late.” Castiel rolled his eyes in irritation.

 

Dean backed up, and his feet hit the carpet. “You only care about your reputation. I know I must attend events being your mate, but fuck, what’s the point Cas? You will never get me.”

 

Becky sniffed upset at the argument that was now escalating. “I told him, Dean, that a steakhouse would be better. That you would panic in that type of environment.”

 

“Becky knows more about me then you do.”

 

“I tell you what Dean when you grow up and stop being so childish, we can talk about this. I don’t understand why my mark took, your clearly not meant for me.” Castiel just huffed walking off and got into the car.

 

Dean shook and started to cry. “Dean, he’s angry don’t worry about it,” Becky said.

 

“No, he meant every word. I-I was never going to be wanted.” Then he rushed upstairs, to his room.

 

Dean walked up and down, could not get to sleep, it grew later into the early hours of the morning. He heard Castiel come back, listened to a heated argument, but no one came to inquire how he was. He grabbed a backpack out of his closet and packed a few items. Writing a note, he left it on his desk, he slipped slightly like a shadow, into the kitchen. Finding a knife, food and water. Other items like matches and money. Charlie told him that cards left a trail he needed to be gone and never be found.

 

Dean stole out into the forest. He had explored it and knew of its weaknesses. There was a hedge a mile deep into the woods, near Cain’s house the ground keepers. He could get out on to a back road, and no one would notice. Dean walked and came to the hole scraping his arm on the wood, leaving a trail of blood. Daring not to use any of his powers, he started his trek into the unknown, not sure where he was going, just wanting to get away from a place he was not wanted.

 

Dean’s head started to feel fuzzy, it felt heavy, and his limbs grew uncoordinated. His mouth felt dry like he was lost in the desert and parched. The little dragon started to see shadows and creatures in the trees. His heart pounding, an owl screeched, and he screamed. He began to cry, he felt sick, heaving into the roadside. Sweat dripped off him, dampening his clothing, he kept walking like he was in a dream and maybe he was. He could wake up at any moment. Yeah, he would wake up in his nice soft bed, and everything would be okay.

 

Dean thought he heard a car behind him and he stumbled to try and hide, but the lights dazzled him, and he shouted out in pain. Hands grabbed him, and harsh, angry tones assaulted him. He tried to get away, but he was swallowed up in darkness, no longer able to get to safety.

 

 

XxXxXxXxXx

 

 

Castiel woke, his head ached. Shame hit him. How could he treat Dean like that? Then ran off and got drunk? He smelt of stale smoke, and regret. Getting into the shower shredding his dirty clothing. The warm water was soothing his tired and aching muscles. He got out after twenty minutes and dried and dressed. Changing his bedding and letting fresh air into the room. Looking at the time, he realised it was past one in the afternoon. He knew his mom would have something to say but he was going to postpone that, so he hid like a baby in his room.

 

Gabriel tiptoed up to Deans room, mindful that his big brother was a door away. Coming back late drunk and most lightly in a grumpy mood.

 

“Dean? Brother? Are you okay?” Gabriel tapped lightly on the door.

 

The younger dragon could not hear movement, and this worried him. Daring to open the door, bringing the food tray in. Looking around the room he found it empty.

 

“Dean, are you in the bathroom?” Gabriel felt a shiver go down his spine and it was not pleasant, not unlike the chill of winter. Going into the bathroom and then seeing draws and the closet opened. On the desk was a letter and Gabriel picked it up.

 

 

**Sorry, guys,**

**I left. I can’t live in a place I’m not wanted. I wanted you all to be proud of me. I let you all down; I’m sorry I can’t be the Omega you all need me to be.**

**Dean**

 

 

Gabriel started to cry; what had gone so wrong? Dean was a fantastic friend; and brother. There was a strange smell lingering in the room. The young dragon ran out and started pounding on his brother’s door, not caring about the consequences.

 

“Gabriel, what the hell are you doing?” Castiel’s eyes flashed red, and his growl rumbled deep from within his stomach. White puffs of smoke steamed out of his nose.

 

Gabriel pounded his small fist on Castiel’s bare chest. “You sent him away. You send Dean away, and now he could be anywhere. He tried so hard to be your mate, and you never cared for him.”

 

Castiel grabbed Gabriel’s fist in his hands and looked into his brother's whisky coloured eyes. “Gabriel, what on earth are you blathering on about?”

 

“Dean… Dean, he’s gone.”

 

Castiel’s eyes went wide, and he ran into Deans room. His blue eye's narrowed to red and scouted the room. The Alpha dragon found the letter and realised that his mate had run away, but even more terrifying, he had started to go into heat early.

 

Castiel ran full pelt down the stairs calling for his mom and dad. “Mom, Dad, I need help.” Yelled Castiel, tears streaming down his face and Gabriel was behind him, in no better state.

 

“What on earth?” Rachel said staring at her two distraught sons.

 

“Dean.” Castiel gasped. “Dean’s gone, he’s run away, and he’s gone in to heat early, Mom. He could die.” Castiel’s eyelids fluttered, and he fell to the floor with a thud.

 

Rachel was in shock but, she knew she had to act fast. “Gabriel, love, get your dad. Go, now, this is an emergency.” The sooner they found Dean, the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Merry Christmas to you all. Much love x


	25. In a dark place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finds out he has a curse and summons his family and those who wish to battle with him. This is war after all. They must protect the Forest and find Dean at all costs.

Dean sat in a small room; the dripping pipes made it wet and damp. Shivering, hot one moment freezing the next, his arms were bound, cutting into his flesh. The young dragon could feel nothing of his bond with Castiel, his mind was blank, dark, silent, like the moving shadows of his prison.

 

Dean watched the sun rise and fall through a tall window, the shape of light moved with the waning of the day. No one came to harass him. Only the dull melody of the dripping water to drive him mad, kept him company.

 

 

XxXxXxX

 

 

Castiel sat with his head in his hands, his family scurrying like a mouse around him, avoiding the questions they knew they needed answers. With siblings and his parents living in the den, he was never short of company, but his mind was eerily quiet. Dean no longer occupied his link, and this not only terrified but sadden him. For so long his mate had accompanied his thoughts, but now it was bleak, like winters snow, in the wilderness.

 

“Castiel, you need to stop this and find Dean,” Rachel told her son.

 

“I no longer feel him, the links severed.” The Alpha whispered into his trembling hands. 

 

“They must have drugged Dean then; it’s the only explanation. Find him; you are his only hope son.”

 

There was a bang, as the front door was flung open and running footsteps pounded the lobby. Lucifer stood in the entrance way, his once mighty wings torn and tatty, his face, bruised and bloody his clothes hung off him in rags.

 

“Brother, they have Dean, it was them this entire time.” Lucifer swooned, but Castiel rushed to grab his younger brother and lay him down gently on the couch.

 

“You need medical help brother, who did this? Tell me?” Castiel felt a surge of heat flicker in his veins. Someone had attacked his family. No, this was not going to happen, he would avenge them.

 

“Listen, brother, they wanted Hallows Forest, but Dean’s lifeblood is drawn from there. When he was six and you sixty you found each other, Naomi had no clue what she had started when she hid you in those trees. John was working with them the entire time, he got rid of Mary, and treated Dean horrifically for the sin of being a dragon.” Lucifer coughed and blood-soaked through his fingers.

 

“Brother let me get you help.” Implored Castiel. Rachel had a bowl of warm water now by her son’s side taking the grime of his face and wings.

 

“Cas…Castiel let me finish.”

 

Castiel nodded and helped Lucifer get comfy, sending a shocked Gabriel to get medical help from the den infirmary.

 

“You found Dean, again, and we celebrated, but Naomi and the Black Ridge kin would not stop. They wanted something in that Forest. They thought you were the key, but it turns out its Dean. You are connected, even without your mark.

 

“I-I don’t understand, Deans mine? How can that be when all I do his push him away?”

 

“They put a spell on you brother, but you fight back every time. You go to classes, go to his meetings, your mind wants Dean. You love him, and they can’t understand that."

 

“This-this fog that hangs over me, when Dean's near, I can’t think, nothing is clear. They are not my own, I see the pain etched into his beautiful face, and I wonder why I have lashed out. They have done this, left that wonderful draggling thinking no one wants him, that I don’t love him. My heart brakes, for the mere thought, that he’s no longer in my arms.”

 

“Castiel,” Hisses Lucifer, looking down at his damaged wing.

 

“Sorry son, its damaged, you need care, please.” Begged Rachel. More dragons now piled into the room, Chuck among them.

 

“No, mother please I must finish. Brother, they wish to stop you, but Deans went into heat. They have him locked in a cell; they will leave him to perish, then so will you. They can take over the forest and with that the world. The forest is the pinnacle of magic for all creatures, that’s where Deans powers derive. Only a creature who would not seek destruction but use them wisely would receive such a gift.”

 

Castiel smiles sadly, “That is an apt description of Dean.”

 

“The powers are for good, and he will achieve marvellous strives in peace with all creatures of the planet. The Black Ridge want it for greed, and nothing else. Knowing it was not you, they got John involved and started the campaign to get Dean turned evil. Then we turned up; then they placed the spell upon you. You and Dean fought back, the wheels of peace are in motion. Then Dean ran away, and they captured him. Castiel, brother you are the only one that can rescue him.”

 

“We need more guards on the forest, though my mind is dark, I will fight their spell and find my mate. No one will keep me from Dean, even if he does not want me. I owe him that, his freedom.”

 

“Sorry I cannot be in this fight but bring little brother home safe.” Lucifer passed out, and Castiel kissed his hand.

  

Castiel’s, eyes turned molten red; his wings spouted up in dominance and steam rose from his mouth. Fangs sprang from his mouth, sharp as raisers, dripping with venom. He was the very picture of dragons of old.

 

“Get my brother to the hospital.” He roared, making sure Lucifer was taken care of, marching outside with his fist clenched by his side. “Call, the alarm, all creatures on our side, to guard the tree, and those with me to search for Dean. Charlie, call your fairy friends, we will need there help.

 

Charlie bowed in respect her lilac wings sprouted from her back, flame red hair glowing in the evening sun and she shot up and out of sight.

 

Howls signalled the werewolves were on their way, over two hundred ran towards Castiel and stopped abruptly. Garth transformed and bowed down in respect. “We shall go seek Didcon and guard the tree Castiel.”

 

“Then so be it, Garth, gather more of your kin, this is a fight to the death. We must guard the tree not only for Dean but for the entire world.”

 

Bess, Garth's mate, came forward and bowed. “The children Castiel where shall we leave them?”

 

Ellen who had landed before the wolfs came striding forward, bowing her head. “Castiel, I will look after any children.”

Adam, Michael’s mate, stood by her. “And I Castiel, we will take them into the old barn, its clean and they will be safe.”

 

“Good, any others who want to help, go now.”

 

Michael came and stood by his older brothers’ side, as did Chuck and Rachel.

  

“Son, I can track Dean, let me help,” Bobby asked the dragon.

 

“Come be at my side, farther.”

 

Bobby blushed slightly and tipped his cap and stood by the mighty dragon.

 

The vampires, which’s, ghouls and Djinn landed with help from those with the ability. Every creature got jobs. They were seeking retribution, wanting peace in their lifetime. They were at war, and they wanted on the winning team.

 

Krissy, Kevin and the Chinese Red Tail dragons landed beside Castiel.

 

“Sire, we offer you protection.” Kevin came forward and bowed. I have command over my kin; you will recognise my second in command."

 

Castiel walked forward and hugged the two dragons. “Yes, but Dean will kick my ass if anything happens to any of you.”

 

Kevin laughed and rolled his eyes. “I know, don’t worry, we Red Tails have done this since Kir, first walked the earth.

 

“Then let’s fly, Bobby can you trace Dean? They are blocking my ability’s. Lucifer said I needed to break through, but I have nothing to go on at present."

 

“This way son,” Bobby growled, his tawny wings, smaller then Castiel’s but never the less intimidating. His eyes glowed red, and his ever-present trucker cap sat firmly on his messy head.

 

They found the broken hedge and the spot Dean had gone missing. Castiel shouted to Cain to fix the fences, sending scouts into the den to see if there was any other vulnerability on the land. Guards now patrolled it keeping it safe.

 

Gabriel landed, near Castiel and rushed into his embrace. “Brother, any news of Dean?”

 

“Sadly not. What brings you here Gabriel? Where did you vanish to?”

  

“The fay wants to see you at the forest. I have a lead on Dean, but you must go quick.”

 

They all flew quick as lightning to the Hallows, where he could see rings of creatures facing out, weapons in hands. Witches were handing out hex bags and others handing out provisions.

 

“Didcon, any sighting of the foe?” Castiel shouts to the Golden Horn clan leader.

 

“No, brother but I feel them in my bones, we will be ready.”

 

Charlie ran up to Castiel and bowed as did a well-known face.

 

“Castiel, please bring Dean home safe, I have spoken to the queen about him,” Lisa smiled sadly. 

 

“Thank you, Miss Braedon, that would have helped greatly. I know your kind do not like to get mixed up in our business.”

 

“We do not Castiel. They have tried to gather our magic, and we are fond of Dean.” Queen Gilda told the mighty dragon.

 

Charlie laughed, and Castiel looked perplexed. “He comes to the forest Alpha and as made friends among us.”

 

“That sounds like my mate.” Castiel huffed but smiled shaking his head.

 

“Our magic will be available if they attack this most sacred place. Go with our blessing and find Dean.”

 

Castiel bowed his head, and the fay queen looked shocked but did the same.

 

“I found him, Cassie, they forgot one minor detail.” Gabriel bounced up and down like he had drunk a litre of hot sauce.

 

“Brother what did they forget?” Castiel probed his tongue on his pointed fangs, hissing at the insipid tinge of citrus.

 

Charlie came forward and hung her head. “We, I placed a tracking device upon Deans person.”

 

Castiel’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “Where?” He hisses like a rattlesnake getting ready to strike its victim.

 

“On his leather bracelet, we gave him for his birthday.” Charlie whimpered trembling slightly.

 

“You invade, my mate’s privacy? You did not inform me.” Castiel growled, it rumbled like thunder, and those standing near him shivered. Sheer anger rolled off the dragon in waves.

 

“You will be punished for this, both of you.”

 

Bobby stepped forward not perturbed by the irate dragon. “Son, we will deal with them later, but for now, at least we can get a lead on Dean's where about’s."

 

Steam rose off Castiel, like water on a bonfire. Eyes deep crimson, his claws elongating, he roared with announcement into the chilly evening night. The first stars came out, and the moon rose on its steady incline into the night's sky. Howls and yells echoed back, and Castiel took to the wing, his army at his back.

 

 

 

XxXxXxXx

 

 

 

Dean coughed his chest tight, nose and eyes running. The floor was concrete, but maybe he could pull some power from the earth, if he got any weaker, he would wither and die. So, he placed his palms down on the filthy floor and closed his eyes.

 

Turning over in his mind, to the reason he'd run away. It was a stupid childish reaction. Then it struck him, Castiel had never hurt him, not physically, the fights were indeed childish. The look on his mate’s face, and the headaches he seems to have all the time. Someone or something had put a spell on his dragon.

 

Dean breathed deeply, concentrating, deep down he saw a light flicker, reaching for it. Seeing green eyes blink back at him, a woman stood in a yellow summer dress, her blond hair cascading down her back.

 

“Fight them Dean don’t let them win.” Who was she and why send this message to him?

 

The woman was familiar, like a warm pie straight from the oven, a kiss goodnight and a welcome hug from a friend. The woman was home, safety and love. Dean knew her, drew power from her. His mom had come to help him even in the dark. Dean found the light before they could snub his out.

 

Dean heard the clank of keys and the shuffle of feet, coming closer. He pressed down further filling up with power. He was hot, his skin flushed, he needed his mate, but he would not let any other touch him, no they would die before that happened.

 

 

 

XxXxXxXxX

 

 

 

Castiel and his crew flew into a lone field. The harvest cut, bristles of the crop stood naked — nothing for miles, but green and browns, dusty and empty.

 

Castiel saw a lone figure walk towards him, he grabbed for his sword out of his scabbard, hearing no murmur from his kin, he spared a glance, but he was by himself. His senses alerted he swung around, and the apparition stood near.

 

The woman stood tall, her blond hair draped over her shoulder, her yellow summer dress, dancing in the slight breeze. Castiel looked into her emerald eyes and recognised them his eyes wide, he knelt and bowed in respect. 

  

“Son, you love Dean, and he loves you never doubt for one moment your feelings for each other. They have poisoned your mind, the spell so ancient, its song, as no known tongue.”

 

“Mary, will you take me to my mate?”

 

Mary carded her fingers through Castiel's dirty unruly mop of black hair. “Child, only you can chase after him, for you know his song. Look for his light, when they try and bring the veil of fog over your vision. You must kill them Castiel, for you will never be safe.”

 

“Can there be no other way?” Castiel swallowed, he would kill but only if needed.

 

“Dean and yourself have had no free will in this mating. You were meant to meet, fall in love get to know each other. Instead, you were pulled from his loving embrace and this bread, anger and discord. You both lost faith and, spat lies. Now, my son’s in heat, and you must take him, or he will die. Have you time to talk about draggling’s?”

 

“Only once when my mind felt clear,” Castiel confessed to his mother-in-law.

 

“You have had your free will taken away, Dean more so. He will get mated to a stranger. Someone he fears does not want him nor love him. That may have his children, and like his father before him will hate them because of who they become.”

 

Castiel looked up into spring green eyes and reached out. “Momma, I will cherish him, give him space, even if he does not want me...”

 

“You would die? End your reign on this world for his sake?”

 

“Yes, I love him, my heart beats only in his rhythm. They may cloud my judgment, but that’s the truth, and it's strong within me.”

  

Mary smiled, and he knew who Dean got his radiant beauty from. “Go, son, save him. Let him be free and learn to treasure each other, take him on dates, hold hand’s, be young and in love.”

  

“But I can’t do that with my enemies at my back.”

 

“You and your family; Dean will forever look over your shoulder. Is it worth that risk?”

 

“No, never but if my words cannot seek peace my sword must.”

 

Mary kissed Castiel’s head, and gave her blessing, vanishing in a mist of light and butterfly’s.

 

Castiel smiled sadly he turned, but there was only his dad standing near him.

 

“Castiel its time, only when the fate of the world is on the table can I pass this blessing on, but you must take it, son.” Chuck took off his leadership ring and slipped it on to his son’s finger. Then he pressed a sweet kiss onto his forehead.

 

“Be brave, strong and courageous and lead the dragon race and its allies into the next chapter of their history.”

 

There was a flash of bright shimmering blues, reds and purples and Castiel glowed. The Alpha dragon had become the leader, he raised his sword and shimmered away to the building Dean was held captive.

 

Castiel felt, immortal, unstoppable, his veins burnt with the fires of his ancestors. Scales broke out on his face, neck and arms blues, blacks and golds — his eyes like cats, shimmering red and yellow. His throat was glowing with timbre hot embers. Breathing out the fire as he roared his kin’s call to arms. Castiel, leader of the dragons, was getting his mate back and no one would hinder his victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. xxx


	26. The Heart of Fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has a battle on his hand's trying to recuse Dean from his captors. Then tragedy strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Minor character death. Minor violence.

Castiel ordered his kin to surround the run-down farm building. But he was the only one to enter; this was his fight after all. Castiel needed to show Dean he was a worthy mate and he could battle the dratted curse they bestowed upon him.

 

Castiel pulled out his sword and went in blind. The building was shrouded in shadows. A steady rhythm of water dripped onto the dank floor below his feet. The dragon could hear, the scurry of tiny feet scattering as he disturbed their fractured peace. Castiel stopped and tipped his head to one side the glow of his inner rage illuminating his path.

 

There was an almighty pop in Castiel’s head, and he almost dropped his sword in pain and shock, but then there was a clarity he had not felt in some time, he could feel Dean. Trying to test the tenuous link Castiel whispered and sought the bond.

**‘ _Dean sweetheart can you hear me?’_**

 

Castiel could see the steam rise from his mouth and kept looking for signs of the captors, but he heard nothing. Tugging on the bond again, the dragon almost giving up hope that Dean could listen to him.

 

**_‘Dean, can you hear me? Let me know you’re okay please.’_ **

**_‘Cas, are you real? Can you hear me?’ Came a petrified reply from his mate._ **

 

Castiel heaved a sigh of relief. **_‘Yes, sweetheart the link clicked in moments ago. Listen, Dean; we don’t have long. Can you tell me anything about your captures?’_**

****

**_‘I’m being held underground in a basement of some kind. I hear footsteps, and keys jangle but they have never come down here. Never left me food or water, I think they want me weak.’_ **

 

Castiel was outraged; they had not only taken his Dean but made him suffer, not giving him the basic needs.

 

**_‘Sweetheart, I’m coming to get you okay. Be strong for me.’_ **

****

**_‘Cas, they have me in chains, but therein Enochian, I can’t get out.’_ **

****

**_‘Dean, can remember? I downloaded all the information into you.’_ **

 

**_‘Yeah, I-I forgot.’ Came the soft answer._ **

****

**_‘Dean, they cursed me, you need to remind me if I forget. You’re my light in this dark world.’_ **

****

**_‘Cas, I will, promise…and Cas I love you.’_ **

 

Castiel nearly choked when he heard those words whispered into the recess of his mind, and it brought him renewed strength.

 

**_‘I love you too Dean,’_ **

****

Castiel walked forward, tasting the air, his eyesight adapting to the gloomy vista. He came to another door, that was slightly open, a chain hung loosely around its rusty handle, but it was shiny and new. Castiel removed it and slunk further into the depth of his nightmares.

 

In this part of the building, he could see pulleys and cranks, with a large green conveyor belt. Piles of rotten, mulched boxes seeped onto the floor. Castiel could smell nothing but mould and decay. Though in the corner of the expansive room was a door, and he saw light bleed around it like a halo. He headed towards that direction, light meant people and he would surely like a word with them.

 

Standing by the door, which seemed in good working order. The doors lock was running red with grease and rusty remnants. Castiel tuned into the voices behind the one restriction. We are gathering information that could be vital. 

 

"I thought you said he would come, Carrat," The creature spoke in a slightly despondent tone.

 

“He will we Nuveniss; we have the brat.”

 

“How long does Lord Kineru want us to wait? This place gives me the creeps.”

 

“I have no idea, keep taunting him that’s our job. Then wait until Lord Kineru gives us the word to move him.”

 

“So, he does not think Castiel will come?” The creature asked with a puzzled tone.

 

“You know the Lord always with plans of plans, and anyway, we have Castiel under our control. He walks in here we have him. We take Dean to the Lord he will take his powers, with Magna’s help.”

 

When Castiel heard the witches name, he prayed to Dra to send the message to Rowena that her old nemesis was involved. Castiel prayed for Dean to keep him healthy and safe and he prayed for guidance for himself.

 

Castiel realised they might be only two dragons behind the door, but he did not fool himself, they could be traps. The dragons could call forth Kineru, but he was ready to fight for his mate his kin and the fate of not only the dragons in the free world but every creature who wanted peace.

 

Closing his eyes, he brought forth his rage, and with one fiery breath blew the impeding barrier away; like a trembling leaf in fall. The battle had begun.

 

 

**XxXxXx**

 

Carrat and Nuveniss jumped to the side when the explosion occurred. Covered in debris, they hissed at Castiel, teeth elongated, eyes blue the rage of a beta. Their black ridge evident through their wiry, indigo hair.

 

“You won’t win, filth, give up now.” Carrat rounded on Castiel.

 

Nuveniss threw a mauve bag on the floor. Puffs of white clouds flew out. Castiel coughed and wafted his hand, trying to clear his vision. The spell did not work.

 

Carrat rushed Castiel, but the alpha pushed the hilt of his sword into his face. A resounding crack echoed off the walls, and a shrill cry of pain rang out. Castiel swiped at the other dragon, the black ridges they were aptly named after caught on his forearm ripping into his leathery skin, but he hardly felt it.

 

Castiel roared, shaking the building, dust rained down on them. Nuveniss looked nervous trying to fiddle in his clothing no doubt for another bag, Castiel reasoned.

 

Castiel blew hot scolding fire, onto the dragons, shoes and making him yelp. Nuveniss fell back, with a sickening smack hitting his head. Carrat got up in the meantime swaying slightly but picking up a chair and flinging it at Castiel.

 

Panting loudly, Carrat hissed. “I don’t get it. Lord Kineru, come forth, the mind control it slips."

 

Reaching out for a small disk on the table Carrat bloody fingers gripped the metal circular button. The dragon pressed the disc, and intermittent beeping came from the item. Castiel roared again, incinerating the table, picking up Carrat and slamming him across the room.

 

Finding rope, Castiel quickly called for his father, tying up the dragons, he waited for his kin.

 

“Castiel son, where are you?” Chuck shouted concern laced his tone.

 

“Here dad, through this door,” Gabriel shouted running forward.

 

“Stop,” Bellowed Castiel. "You cannot enter, this room it has traps. Take these two, take them to the high court. They must answer for their crimes. They have called forth their lord. I must stay and see this until its end.”

 

“Son, take care,” Chuck told Castiel, looking at the blood dripping from his sons’ arm.

 

“I will, dad. Take them now leave,” Castiel begged, turning away, he did not want to see the pain on his family’s face.

 

Chuck and Gabriel said no more and took the unconscious dragons out. Castiel waited, he could not go and find Dean until he had fought his mortal enemy.

 

 

 

XxxXxxX

 

 

 

Dean meanwhile looked at the cuffs but thought he could not escape. Sitting with his head in his hand, not sure what to do. Castiel would not give up on him so why had he given up on himself. What power did he have over such magic? Then he heard the distinct roar of Castiel and a loud crash. It got his heart racing. What was going on upstairs?

 

Then everything was still and silent until Dean could feel it in his chest, that danger was coming, and his mate needed protecting. Looking down on his cuffs he started reciting the dragon’s creed.  _‘I have faith in you Cas, keep strong.’_

 

There were an almighty flash and bang, and a scream rang out. Growling Dean felt his eyes go glassy; his fingers looked like raisers, his sharp teeth bit his lip. ‘I HAVE FAITH,’

 

The chains clicked open, his writs red, but he did not care. His prison was, like paper cards, folded under his grasp. He knew his mate needed him and nothing on this earth would stop him from finding Castiel.

 

 

 

XxxXxx

 

 

 

Castiel turned, a wild wind blew through the room, a flash of lighting zip down cracking the floor in half and Lord Kineru, appeared. The dragons red eyes were blazing, smirk on his lips, beautiful olive skin. His orange and blue scales snaked down his neck and arms. He had jet black hair with purple tips, and his large black ridge jetted out of his back. He wore a long back suit that sparkled in the light.

 

Castiel stood with his arms folded and eyes narrowed. “Why can’t you walk in like any other?” He growled in a rumbling tone like far off thunder.

 

Kineru threw his head back and laughed maniacally. “Castiel you cannot escape. I will take your little mate and use him up. You will die, and I will run the free world.”

 

“I fear you have gone mad Kineru. You lost a long time ago.”

 

Castiel had caught movement out of the corner of his eyes and smelt the aroma of his mate.

 

“How is this Castiel? I have you, Magna tells me you can’t move even out of this room until her spell wears off.”

 

Castiel shook his head. “You brought Dean to me Kineru. Without him, I would not need to fight. I may never have crossed paths with my mate. Actions in our life, happen for a reason, we follow the path of our ancestors. Our own story was written for us, in the very heavens themselves. You tried to rewrite, my path for me, but doing this made me have a valuable weapon in defeating you.”

 

Kineru engulfed the room in flame and Castiel ducked beside an upturned table made of metal, it buckled but hid him from most of the burn. His skin slightly singed, but he did not care.

 

“Give up Castiel, your little playmate downstairs can only get free with my help. I won’t let you or him go.”

 

Castiel got to his feet and tilted his head to one side. “You never did take into account, you’re mates, never taking omegas. Thinking they too far below you. Forgetting the tails of old, when an omegas family, draggling’s or mate are in danger, they are the most dangerous, powerful of all the Goddess creatures on the planet. You forget that Dean also has powers, and he’s in heat."

 

“What does this matter, fight me Castiel, stop being a coward.”

 

“I am helping you Kineru, touch me and…”

 

Dean rushed forward, into the path of Kineru, “You dare, touch my mate?”

 

Deans eyes were golden with emerald flecks, he flicked his claws and slashed Kineru down the face.

 

“You bitch,” Kineru hissed, grabbing Dean, who smiled.

 

“Why do you smile, vermin, I have you in my grasp.”

 

“The only other thing in the known world more dangerous than a protective omega is an Alpha, who’s protecting his mate or a potential mate.”

 

Castiel ran at Kineru, running his sword into his arm, flipping him up like he weighed nothing.

 

“Get back Dean now,”

 

“Cas,”

 

Castiel’s head snapped around breathing fire. “Do as I say, omega.”

 

Dean bowed his head and moved towards the door, Castiel’s crimson eyes watching his every move.

 

Kineru roared and rammed Castiel in the stomach. “You will pay, filth.”

 

Castiel picked Kineru, up by the throat, his arms and legs bashing and clawing his skin, but the dragon did not let go.

 

“Dean, you have to get him to stop,” Chuck shouted, Rowena is here she’s going to stop the spell. He will only listen to you.”

 

Dean slipped but moved forward slowly. Castiel growled. “I told you not to move.”

 

“Cas, sweetheart, remember what you told me? I love you Cas please come back to me. I need you, baby, please.”

 

“NO, he won’t stop, will always come for you. I have every right to kill him.” Castiel bellows, spittle flying from his mouth.

 

“You kill him; you have to pay the price. Me or him Castiel, who will it be?” Dean looked on with determined eyes.

 

Rowena spoke her last chant, and the walls lit gold the spell broken. The others tentatively poured in, not going near Dean.

 

Dean doubled up in pain, coursing through his system. Gabriel ran to him, but Castiel shifted and growled.

 

“Leave him, Gabriel, touch him, and I will hurt you.”

 

“Cassie please he’s in pain,” Gabriel begged, staying close to Dean.

 

“Cas, please baby listen, I need you. Put him down and let the court of dragons try him. Him or me Cas, please I will die without you.”

 

Castiel stared into Kineru’s crimson eyes and shook his head and roared. His head suddenly clear, not only could he hear the link between himself and Dean, but his mind control was now over. Dean had saved him like he always would.

 

Castiel threw Kineru onto the floor broken, but the dragon glared, up, shaking his head.

 

“You are weak Castiel, always will be and it will become your downfall.” The dragons light went out, and Rowena bound him.

 

“Having heart, love, passion, kindness, truth and faith; if those are a weakness then so shall it be. But my heart is pure unlike yours. I have my family and friends at my side because they want to be not because they fear punishment. The Novak-Shurley line shall reign and, we shall bring peace to this world.”

 

Castiel rushed over to Dean and picked him up. “I will always choose you, my beloved boy.” Turning to his family. “Can you deal, I need to take Dean to the forest, I must spread my wings, its far to confined in here.”

 

“I wondered why your wings were not out.” Rowena murmured.

 

“Mine are much bigger than his.” Castiel winks at the witch who rolls her eyes.

 

Castiel runs through the building his feet slapping through puddles of water. Out in the open, he breathes in the fresh country air. Spreading his wings, large, glossy and black, they fly higher and higher, and like a flash, he’s off to Deans home.

 

 

 

XxxXXxX

 

 

 

Castiel lands and runs towards the circle of creatures. They flow aside like rippling water, Castiel takes Dean deep into the heart of the forest in the glade where they first met. Castiel places Dean on the leafy forest floor. Stroking the omegas mattered hair, sweat dripping from him. Smelling so sweet his cock fills, but he can’t not yet.

 

“Dean love, take, your’ energy you will need it.”

 

Dean grunts and places his hands on the ground. Green, light encircles him, and Castiel steps back. Dean closes his eyes, and power pulses through him, he feels the earth give him life. The trees around him turn green, blossom blooms and apples grow. Flowers poke through the earth spouting forth into the night. Yellows, blues, pinks. Green grass, new and fresh, brightens the forest floor. Dean makes the forest come alive. Birds of every colour flash through the foliage, creatures chatter and he opens his yellow eyes slowly.

 

“Cas take me back, please. No, one should walk here, only me.”

 

Castiel bows, in respect. “Anything you say little omega.”

 

Castiel carry’s him back and gives Didcon, Deans orders. Castiel steps forward; he puts Dean down, and turns.

 

“Duck, incoming.” Someone in the crowd shouts.

 

Becky jumps in front of Castiel, and an arrow sticks out of her back. Creatures surround Dean and the elder dragon, in a protective ring.

 

“We, have him, one of Kineru kin in our mist, sorry Castiel.”

 

Castiel bends over Becky and moves her sweat soaked hair out of her face.

 

“Why, did you do that love?” Castiel cried tears were dripping onto his assistant and friend.

 

“I-I had to Castiel you are my only family, my friend.” Becky shakes. Dean takes her hand and starts a prayer to Dra.

 

“I have not been the best brother to you, my friend. I fear they took over my mind and, and you got the full brunt of it.”

 

Dean swiped tears angrily. “Becky, you’re a true hero, thank you for always being there for me when others were not.”

 

Castiel clutched his mates’ hand. “I promise we will be free, one day. They will not win, and those who have laid down their life will live in the promised paradise.”

 

“Ca-Castiel, I see, her,” Becky whispered, eyes focused in the far distance.

 

“Step forward sister, go and be with our kin, send my love,”

 

Becky’s eyes remained open, so Castiel closed them and kissed her forehead. He pulled the arrow from her back and threw it away. Locking her arms over her chest, he stands and roars, sending flames of fire into the chilly evening's sky. The dragons and other creatures answered his call. The air alight with a promise of unity and strength all behind one dragon, who could repair the fractured world.

 

Castiel helps Dean up from the floor; he shook with spreading fevers. Rachel, Castiel's mother, moves forward.

 

“Castiel, I mean no disrespect but get that boy home, you need to take care of Dean, son.”

 

“The new house is it ready for us mom?” Castiel asked hopefully.

 

“Yes, we will deal with everything, this is life or death.”

 

Castiel bowed at the other creatures placing his arm over his chest. They all do the same in respect. Castiel brought forth his wings and picked his young mate up. Flying into the inky night's sky, silhouetted against a fiery dragon moon.


	27. In the Heat of matters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans in heat and Castiel help's him through it.

Castiel flies them back this their den. All the doors were locked, he placed Dean on the bed and undressed him, going into the bathroom and running a bath.

 

Dean stumbled into the bathroom. “Cas, where did you go?”

 

“Here sweetheart, I have a nice bath ready. I placed some herbs that will help your head, and muscles and cool you down.”

 

“Thanks, baby, you’re the best.”

 

Castiel smiled and helped Dean into the warm water, the bubbles fizzing as he stepped in. The warmth was welcome, soothing his aching body. Castiel grabbed a washcloth and gently rubbed, mud, and sweat, and blood from his mate.

 

Castiel rubbed at Deans marks and tutted. “I should have killed them for hurting you. What kind of mate lets a monster capture them and grants them freedom?”

 

Dean gently swivels his alphas chin towards him with soapy hands. “The kind, that gives second chances. The kind that’s kind, compassionate even to his enemy’s.”

 

“If they ever come for you again, I shall kill them.” Castiel growls his eyes still blazing red.

 

“Then I won’t stop you, that is you’re right. Now, will you help me out?” 

 

Castiel nods and gets a warm blue fluffy towel. He helps Dean out, though he does not need assistance, Dean pandered to the alpha’s instincts, to look and protect his mate. They have not bonded, not completed the sexual act, but by any other name, they are true mates.

 

Castiel tends to his wounds and showers coming back out to the bedroom. The dragons nose flares as he smells Dean. Hot sun on fallen pine needles, the dusting of freckles on his face, like laying under the canopy of the trees on an inky, starry night.

 

Dean moaned, sticky fluid dripping between his legs. “Cas, please help me.”

 

“Hush, beautiful boy, I will take care of you.” Castiel led him back to their king bed.

 

Dean flipped back the covers and laid his head on the mound of pillows. His skin flushed, and a new sheen of sweat hung on his body.

 

“May I kiss you, Dean?” Castiel sought the boy’s permission.

 

“I permit you to take me Castiel, please, I am of sound mind. I love you,”

 

Castiel gently picked up Dean’s hand and kissed it. Then he moved up the bed, gently caressing the back of his neck and kissing up towards his jawline, nipping and tasting as he went.

 

“Cas, I don’t know what I’m doing.”

 

“Do, what feel’s natural sweetheart, you can’t go wrong.”

 

Castiel, kissed Dean’s sweet plump lips, cherry blossom exploded on his tongue filling his senses, and he needed to taste more. Running his tongue against the seam of his lips, Dean opens for him, groaning, hanging on for dear life.

 

The alpha plunged his tongue into the warm depth of Dean's mouth, lapping up the sweetness, Dean making humming sounds in contentment. Castiel was placing his hands gently on each side of his mate’s head.

 

“You taste so sweet; I can’t get enough baby boy.”

 

“Cas, I need you.” Sobbed Dean tears were trickling down his face. The smell of orange and clove now intermingled with the fresh pine.

 

Castiel moved his hands, seeking the perk nipples, flicking them, Dean arched his back and yelled. Castiel licked and nibbled on them, blowing warmth over them, until they pebbled and looked red.

 

Dean moved his hands down the dragon’s chest tracing the scales, blues and greens, purples and reds, rough under his fingertips. He stuck out his tongue and tasted the salty embers. 

 

Growling he sought out those luscious lips again and moaned into his boy’s hot cavern. He Needed more, never stopping.

 

“Are you okay sweetheart, tell me?” Castiel asked seeking the truth.

 

“Please, Cas, take me now, I need you.” Panted Dean in delirium, scrabbling for his mate.

 

Cas moved lower sucking hot wet kisses down Deans delicate skin, not harden like his, not yet. His possessive side loved that he could leave marks, that everyone would know this amazing, beautiful boy was his.

 

Dean groaned with relish as pleasure zipped through his taut body. Castiel moved his hands to Dean’s thighs and caressed them, seeing the viscous liquid, spreading it on his fingers. Tasting it his eyes roll back, he can’t describe it, but he’s hooked, on the tastes his saliva glands working overtime. Widening the boy’s legs, he nestles between them and starts lapping and moaning at his decadent dessert.

 

“Cas, please I-I need you.” Begs Dean, clutching on to Castiel’s messy black hair, tugging insistently on it.

 

Castiel growls and takes the boys hands off his hair. “No sweet boy let me taste. I will give you what you need, trust me.”

 

Dean moans, he feels like he’s floating on air, grasping desperately on the sheets. Castiel is both gentle and rough, sweet and bitter. The calm and the oncoming storm. So, many sides to him, Dean feels like he’s being torn apart, by the dragons very nature. The pleasure is nothing on the earth, and if he were to die tonight, it would be heaven sent. 

 

Castiel starts tongue fucking Dean’s hole, getting deeper with every thrust. Gently adding one finger, copious amounts of slick dripped down his face, and he stops periodically to suck and lap at the sweet nectar, for it would be a travesty to waste a drop.

 

“Cas, please come on fuck me, alpha.” Dean groaned needing to be filled up.

 

“I won’t hurt you, baby, have patience.” Grunts Castiel, carrying on his ministrations.

 

Castiel adds a second finger, and Dean tries to push back on to it hard. Castiel slaps the fleshy part of his boy’s thigh.

 

“I told you I would not hurt you, Dean.” Growls Castiel who was looking up at his omega. "Listen, boy.”

 

“I’m sorry sir, so sorry.”

 

“Castiel kisses, Dean's flat stomach and coos gently at his mate. “I know sweetheart, but you will be hurt, and I can bear no more pain or sorrow on your face, please listen to me.”

 

“I will Cas; I will try for you.”

 

“Castiel adds a third finger making sure Deans virgin hole can take his engorged cock. Slicking up his member with Deans juices, he moans at the touch.

 

Castiel entwines their hands together, and they share the same breath. Steadily he breaches Dean’s virgin hole, his cock so hard he feels like he’s going to burst. Slowly, he pushes in, to the wet hot heat, of his lover. The soft velvet wall's caressing his cock; Deans body made for him.

 

“Move Cas please.” Dean gasps at the gentle intrusion.

 

Castiel kisses Dean, rocking slowly, trying to find their rhythm.

 

Castiel moved slightly catching Deans prostate lighting the boy up from the inside out. Castiel is relentless, pumping his rock hard, cock, in the hot warmth depth of Deans body.

 

“Baby wrap your leg’s around me.” Castiel gently orders.

 

Castiel moaned in sheer bliss driving deep into the delicious heat and kissed and nipped, leaving blooming marks, growling with elated pleasure.

 

“Cas, I need to cum soon, please.” Dean pants out; his veins like hot coals burning his insides. Fingers were elongating, tearing into hardening skin, Castiel hisses but kept drilling into his omega.

 

“You don’t get to cum, not until I say so.” Castiel orders and nips the omegas earlobe, sending shivers down Dean’s spine.

 

“Cas, I can’t.” Shouts out Dean, sobbing.

 

“You can; you're my good boy, Dean.” 

 

Castiel drives into Dean’s hot tight hole, pounds, hard and fast, long and slow, his cock catching on his walls, dragging out the pleasure, catching the little bundle of nerves repeatedly.

 

Dean scrambles and holds on for dear life, leaving red dots of blood down Castiel’s back, but the dragon never feels it.

 

“When my knot catches; you can cum baby.” Castiel kisses Dean hot and long, his tongue probing the hot, warm depths, taking his boys breath away.

 

Pulling Dean back again, driving into him, he can feel his knot catch on Deans walls, feel them squeeze him.

 

“I’m burning up, on fire Cas please,” Dean screams, his chest heaving, sweat pouring from him the sheets soaked beneath them.

 

Two more pumps and Castiel’s knot locks inside Dean, and he cums, shuddering from the shock, his orgasm taking over him. Castiel lashes out his tongue like a snake strike marking Dean as his. Two raised marks, his venom in his veins the only time a dragon can use it, so their blood can become one.

 

Castiel can feel the pop, like his brain no longer in turmoil, soothing and calm. He needs Deans mark soon, to survive this.

 

“Cum for me Dean now.” Castiel orders.

 

Dean opens his mouth in a silent scream his body going rigid. His hand glued to Castiel’s chest.

 

“Now baby, you need to mark me now,” Castiel yells, at his docile mate.

 

Dean’s yellow eyes flash, and he growls, his tongue flicks over and marks his mate. Castiel shouts and the bond's finalised. The sweet dark, abyss awaits Dean as he closes his eyes in bliss.

 

 

XxxXxxX

 

 

“Dean, love wake up for me. Come back, my love.” Castiel whispers.

 

Dean opens his eyes; the sun is blinding, and his muscles ache. “Cas, tell me it's not going to be like that every time.”

 

Castiel titters. “No, love, that’s you’re first heat. Its finished now.”

 

“How long have I been out?”

 

“Two days, I have been worried, but I stayed, to look after you. The bond helps, it keeps us both calm.”

 

Deans eyes open wide. “Will I get pregnant?”

 

“No, sweetheart I took precautions, you were not in your right mind to make that decision. It's your body after all.”

 

Dean sniffed. “They took that away from me, from us Cas.”

 

Castiel frowned and brought his lovers hand up to his mouth and kissed it tenderly.

 

“We have a lifetime, plus I want to take you on a date. I want to get to know you. Without any intervention from spells.”

 

“When is Becky’s funeral? I want to attend.”

 

Castiel sighs and turns his face towards the window, closing his eyes.

 

“Hey, this was not your fault, they will pay the price, baby.”

 

“Then why do I feel like I let everyone down, Dean.” Castiel, whimpers.

 

Dean sits up and narrows his eyes. “Castiel Kir Novak-Shurley you have not let anyone down. You did not kill even though it was your right. You, rescued me, love me, though you were under a curse. Made creatures who had been at war for aeons, band together. So, do not say such, futile ramblings.”

 

Castiel swallowed and moved slightly back from his mate. Knowing that Dean had used his full name, he was in deep trouble. Then Castiel smiled and kissed Dean on the forehead.

 

“Yes, love, your right.”

 

“Mmm, damn right I am.” Dean huffed, “Now I feel gross, even though you cleaned me up. I need a shower and food.”

 

Dean jumped out of bed slightly wobbled, and Castiel caught him.

 

Castiel grinned. “Always love.”

 

Dean shook his head and walked towards the bathroom turning. “I love you Cas.”

 

“And I love you, sweet boy.”


	28. Rest now, my warrior.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca is laid to rest, her friends and family sending her off to the afterlife.

They all stood at the mouth of the river Ember, the sacred river of the Fire dragons. Lit torches flared into the inky night's sky, reaching their fiery fingers to the heavens. The creatures who lived in the forest were guarding Rebecca tonight. Other Creatures roamed the grounds and unusual invitation, for only dragons were allowed on the sacred soil.

 

Castiel held Deans hand tight their fingers entwined, grasped in strength and solidarity. The Fire dragons all clothed in reds and yellows, each lined the cobbled walkway, with a torch in their hands. They were bowing their heads in respect, for their leader and his omega mate.

 

A small boat, lay on the water, gently rippling, moving in the ebb and flow of the changing tidal current. Castiel walked to the edge of the water, eyes looking sadly at the pyre piled high on top of the vessel. He felt his hand squeezed, thank Dra for his Dean, he found comfort from the warmth of his unyielding love and faith.

 

The Fire trees were ablaze with yellow leaves and ripe red berries, this time of year, Fall; they did not grow. Dean must have lent his touch to them, in his friend’s honour. He knew his mate was hurting putting a brave face on, feeling down their shared link. But stood stoically beside him his head bowed in deep thought, letting his hand slip from his knowing it was time for the address.

 

The gems of the Fire forest, lit up in the bright moonlit sky, dancing like opalescent fairy’s, twisting and turning in the ray’s spotlights. Castiel cleared his throat and stood on the high wooden platform overlooking the stationary crowd.

 

“We are here tonight to say farewell to our dear sister Rebecca Lopan Rosen of the Novak-Shurley Clan. Rebecca was a dear friend, working beside me; even when I was grumpy, she would boost my moods. I would often hear her giggle with Gabriel or Charlie. She classed us has her family, for hers lost.  Rebecca saved my life, the ultimate sacrifice and that will not go unnoticed by the Goddess as she travels to Draags. In the afterlife, Rebecca will find her restful heaven among the ancestors.”

 

Roars reared up into the silence of the night. Dots of burning pyres were alight on the hillside. The entire valley was coming alive like the wildfires of summer.

 

“Brothers and sisters, kin and friends. Send our sister on her way to seek, her rightful path, guide her on her journey, from the dark into the light.”

 

Castiel climbed down, and a Fire dragon bowed and handed him a torch.

 

"Go, sister, find your way, we are the wind on your sails, the heart of the fire, the hand of love, we wish you fair travels."

 

Castiel lit the boat, and it was let free of its tether, the current now taking it out gently to the mouth of the valley. Along the boat's path, more pyres were lit to show her the way to her final resting place. Her family were guiding her.

 

They watched for some time, then at the edge of the valley was a large rock in the shape of Kir the first dragon, they roared and cheered. The boat disappeared, and the light went out. One by one everyone turned and headed up the slope to the entrance of the sacred burial grounds.

 

Castiel caught snippets of conversation behind him.

 

“Gabriel, that was powerful, but what do we do now?” The voice of a fairy whispered, her tinkling tone reached Castiel ears.

 

“We, party, to honour our fallen sister.” Gabriel laughed.

 

Castiel grinned and winked at Dean who nodded. Clans of dragons waited at the top, in the feast of stones. Tables and chairs set out. Fire pits, with roasting suckling pigs, lamb, and beef. There were bowls of salads, potatoes, hot dogs, corn, loaves of bread, colds meats, fruits, you name it they had it.

 

Castiel got a golden goblet of Mulberry wine, and he sat in his chair at the edge of the bonfire, Dean at his side. The dragon’s danced and ate with the other creatures.

 

Malic a djinn came over slightly drunk and told Castiel he never knew dragons could throw such a party for their departed. He had a new respect for their kind.

 

Michael and Gabriel pulled a pink stone that swirled with purples and reds to the stone ring. Castiel came over and placed his hand over the rock. It glowed, and he blessed it.

 

“Raise your glass for our sister Rebecca, her stone ready; she has reached her heaven.”

 

Cheers went up, and the music grew louder. Dean slipped his hand in Castiel’s and dragged him away.

 

“Do not blame yourself Cas, I know you do, and you cannot help your thoughts. Without Becky, the world would be a darker place, for all those out there and myself. Do, not let what happened to go to waste, let us remember her, and cherish her name. The trials for not be easy, but never forget what you do have, it will keep your mind strong.”

 

Dean walked away leaving his mate to his thoughts. He knew with instinct alone that Castiel needed time, but he did not go far.

 

“Is Cassie okay?” Gabriel looked at his brother sadly.

 

“No brother, but he will be. He has his family at his back.”

 

The two dragons sat on the grass and waited for the dragon, with the entire world on his shoulders.


	29. Justice will prevail.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean, have to go to court. Dean testifies and but his attackers away.

The court of dragons was a large circular building. Its white, granite stones sparkled in the watery winter’s sunlight. The towering spire made of gold loomed over the great capital city of Gondar.

 

Castiel and Dean walked up the steps to the top, of the illustrious building. The guards bowed in respect as they walked into the lobby.

 

Castiel had been here before, so did not soak the sights up. Dean gaped looking up with awed delight. A large painting decorated the ceiling — the fight with Kir and Angels against the human marauders of old. A crystal light hung from the very epicentre of the ceiling. The eye of the world, in all its shimmering beauty.

 

Dean looked across to Castiel. “I've never seen anything so wonderous,” 

 

Castiel smirked and tipped Deans chin. “I have.”

 

Dean blushed and hid his face, coughing into his hands. 

 

“Lord Novak-Shurley, Eral Novak-Shurley, please come this way.” The tall blonde dragon bowed and led them towards a marble staircase.

 

“Dean this is our attorney Balthazar Win-Roché, he will take us to the witness area, to talk about the case.”

 

“Nice to meet you, sir, I’m a little nervous.”

 

Balthazar smiled at the young draggling and nodded. “Different laws protect you, Dean. Do not worry; we will do everything by the letter. All the Elders apart from Castiel will be seated in the high court today.”

 

Balthazar leads them into the witness room. It was a comfy room, with a large blue wrap around couch and vending machines. There was a large television screen on the wall.

 

“I will be protected how?” Frowned Dean not overly convinced.

 

Castiel led Dean to sit on the couch. “Love, you are underage. It means by our law; you can have a parent or lead alpha with you. That happens to be me. I can stay in court when they ask you questions, and you can converse with me. I can ask for an item to be redirected or not asked at all."

 

“Does this not make the case harder for you both?” Dean question both dragons.

 

Balthazar nodded his head, thoughtfully.  Castiel is a mighty dragon so they will listen, and you in your own right have proven yourself. Your age can be called into question, but I think they will lose if they do.”

 

“I will be with you Dean; do not fear our justice system it is true and faithful to our beliefs.”

 

“It’s quite intimidating once you’re in there.” Balthazar turned on the screen, showing the outlay of the room to Dean. “But nothing will prepare you for the real deal."

 

"Castiel, you have to keep your temper, they will try and make you angry, get me on my own,” Dean said shaking a little.

 

“Oh, I know my love. I will be waiting for their tricks.”

 

“Even if Castiel gets taken away, you forget your Grandma is next in line, she’s also an Elder, so I’m not sure they want to go down that road.” Balthazar chuckles. “You have old, lineage Dean, do, not be scared, we have your back.”

 

There was rapid knocking on the door, a young elf popped his head around and grinned. “Mr Win-Roché they are ready for Eral Novak-Shurley.”

 

“Thank you, Sami, please tell them we will follow in due course.”

 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

Dean looked wistfully at the boy at the door. Castiel squeezed his hand.

 

“You miss your brother sweetheart?”

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

“When this is over, I promise to take you.”

 

“Thank you, Cas, that would be nice.”

 

“Come, love, they wait, remember we are there for you.”

 

Following behind Castiel and Balthazar Dean walked, breathing in, trying to tap into his powers.

 

Dean remembered what he had been told — stopping in the shadows of the wooden corridor. Balthazar was going to the top of the stand.

 

“Elders, I bring the first witness of the day Eral Dean Novak-Shurley, may you all stand, in respect.”

 

Castiel was nothing but Deans chaperone, but the murmurs did not stop, nor the greeting. Walking to the green chair, he stood beside it and waited for Dean to enter.

 

Dean walked up and looked around, his breathing became laboured. Around him, spectators stood with their arms on their chest bowing. At the front sat eleven dragons of the possible twelve the golden throne in the middle empty.

 

 _‘Look around and see your family Dean, they are with yo_ u.’ Castiel called down the link.

 

Dean saw Gabriel and Charlie wave, his aunt and uncle; even Lucifer was there held up on either side by Michael and Adam. To the side sat in his box was Lord Kineru and his two followers they had not stood. Their attorney was trying to talk through the thick glass that separated the courtroom. Guards stood around the room, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

 

Dean bowed to the gathered crowd and the Elders, also Castiel who stood on the witness platform. His mate held his hand out for him, and Dean climbed the steps and stood to face the courtroom. Grasping his bronze feather the necklace that his Castiel had given him all those years ago, bringing renewed strength.

 

“Place your hand, on the dragon’s creed, and recite after me,” Balthazar stated.

 

“I will not lie nor add fabrication.”

 

“I will not lie nor add fabrication.” Dean licked his lips.

 

“Tell the truth, or may the Goddess strike me.”

 

“Tell the truth, or may the Goddess strike me,” Dean recited.

 

“Thank you, Eral Novak-Shurley I can see your nervous. Your Royal Highness and Lords and Lady’s may I start with the questions?”

 

“You may Mr Win-Roché let us remember the law, that we speak with a draggling.”

 

“Yes, Elder Campbell, I would not have it any other way.” His eyes were flickering to Gerrit, Lord Kineru’s attorney. “May I address you with Dean, sire?” Balthazar bowed in respect of his title.

 

“Yes, sir you may.”

 

“Dean can you state your full age and name for me please.”

 

Dean nods. “My name is Dean Novak-Shurley I am fifteen.”

 

“When is your birthday, Dean?”

 

“The 24th of January,”

 

“Not long now then until you come of age. You went into heat recently is this true?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Okay Dean, can you tell us all what happened on the day leading up to being captured and imprisoned.”

_‘Calm Dean, think back, and tell it in pictures._ ’ Castiel told his mate through the link.

 

“I was told by Castiel that he wanted to go on a date. I was feeling slightly unwell. Becky, Rebecca Rosen, my friend and Castiel’s assistant.” Dean wiped at his eyes and sniffed.

 

Castiel grabbed Deans hand and held it tight. Whispering in his ear. “Do, you need to take a moment?”

 

Dean shook his head and cleared his throat. “Becky told me that Castiel, wanted to take me to this high-class restaurant that was so not me, and I had to go and get redressed. We knew Castiel had not been in a great mood lately and Becky told me she would distract him. I went back and got dressed.”

 

“Then what happened Dean.” Balthazar pushed gently.

 

"Castiel was arguing with Becky, and I could not let that happen. It was my fault. But he was unkind. I felt unloved, unwanted and I had no clue why he was acting like this. I suffered from abuse all my life, and my self-esteem's not the best.”

 

Castiel sighed beside him knowing this was not easy for his mate.

 

“Castiel stood there stunned could not understand what had happened. I had no clue he had his mind turned against him at the time. I only wished I had known him better like I do now.”

 

“Your relationship with Castiel had not always been easy?” Balthazar asked tenderly.

 

“Yes and no, looking back now, they were times of clarity that he was my Castiel, loving, kind sweet, bossy, but my mate. The times he was the other Castiel, changed, unkind.”

 

“That must have been hard for you Dean. Tell us what happened next.”

 

“I ran away, so hot, burning up inside. I could not think, packed a bag and found a hole in the wall of the perimeter. I walked along the edge of the road, I recall a light, but then it goes dark. I found myself in this dark cell. The room was cold, but I felt warm. People would come to tease me, jangle keys, footsteps.”

 

“Dean, did you not get food or water in the days of your capture?”

 

“Nothing. I don’t remember how long I was there. There was so much water but nothing I could drink. The cuffs were tight, and my brain felt like cotton wool."

 

“What happened then, Dean.” Coaxed Balthazar.

 

The entire courtroom was silent, waiting for Dean to speak listening to every breath.

 

“I felt in my chest, that Castiel needed me, he was in danger and to this day I have no clue how. I got the cuffs off then I heard a scream, so I somehow got free. Then I ran upstairs and saw Castiel talk to Lord Kineru, I moved and then Castiel was upon him. He told me to get back, but Chuck told me to help him.”

 

“Elder Charles Novak-Shurley told you to help Castiel?”

 

“Yes, Rowena was trying to get the enchantments off the room. Castiel had Lord Kineru by the throat. I told Castiel he would have to pay the price if he hurt him that it was him or me. Castiel dropped him, but Lord Kineru called him a cowed and told Castiel to finish him, taunted him. Like he planned to anger and attack him.”

 

“Dean carry on you are doing so well."

 

“Rowena came in and bound Lord Kineru, and Castiel took me to my forest. We lost a family member. One of Lord Kineru’s followers killed Rebecca.”

 

“Thank you, Dean, no further questions at this moment.”

 

Balthazar sat, and Lord Kineru’s attorney slunk forwards, with a permanent smirk on his face.

 

“Hello Dean,” He rasped like his inner fire smouldered all day. “My name is Gerrit Handum, and I work for Lord Kineru.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. This dragon was already getting on his nerves. No respect is shown to him at all. He could hear hushed whisperings throughout the court, like the wind in the trees.

 

“Dean you stated that you ran away after Castiel’s poor treatment of you. Do you think your mind clouded after the incident?”

 

 _‘Does he think I’m going to answer anything after disrespecting both of us.’_ Dean muttered down the link.

 

There was amusement sent down the link. _‘Let me take the lead on this sweetheart.’_

 

_‘With pleasure.’_

 

Castiel cleared his throat. “I suggest before you start questioning my ward, you address myself and my mate correctly.”

 

Gerrit went red and bowed slightly. “I forget my manners, Elder Novak-Shurley and Eral Novak-Shurley. Now can you answer my question?”

 

“My minds fine now, thank you for asking?” Dean answered.

 

 _‘You do know that’s not what he was alluding to_ baby _boy.'_

 

 _'Should have put the question better.’_ Huffed Dean who was folding his arms.

 

“That’s not… I mean was your mind clear when you ran away?"

 

"I had no clue I was in heat, but I could think clearly.”

 

“You said you blacked out on the side of the road Dean,” Gerrit asked in amusement.

 

“I did not give you permission to call me Dean and I blacked out because someone hit me,” Dean growled.

 

“Calm Dean,” Ordered Castiel, in a sharp tone.

 

The smirk grew wider on the unpleasant dragon’s face.

 

“Do you have a quick temper Eral Novak Shurley?”

 

“Only when people are disrespectful, to me and my kin.”

 

Laughter broke out, and a gavel was slammed several times to bring order back to the courtroom.

 

_‘Steady love.’_

 

“Did you ever see the people who took you, Dean?”

 

“I have advised my charge not to answer this question.” Castiel sat forward glaring.

 

“I think your lying Dean, my clients fed you, they also never put you in Enochian chains. They found you and called Castiel who started to attack them unprovoked.”

 

 _‘This was there defence?’_ Dean asked incredulously.

 

 _‘Let me deal with this love.’_ Castiel told his mate

 

 _‘No, I will.’_ Dean whispered back.

 

Dean stood up and faced the dragon. “How did you know the cuffs were Enochian bound? I never told anyone. The only person that knows is Castiel."

 

“No further questions your honours.” The dragon retreated.

 

“I have more questions. Dean can you show your wrists to the Elders please,” Balthazar asked.

 

Dean nodded and showed his wrists that were still red, slightly faded now.

 

“You have pictures on your desk. Also, I will point out my opponent's faux pas. How did he know Dean was locked in Enochian chain’s? Thank you, Dean, that’s all the questions from me.”

 

“Dean, may we ask some questions?” One of the Elders asked.

 

Dean sat straighter in his chair. “Yes, ma’am you may.”

 

“Did you ever see any of your captors at any time?”

 

“No ma’am they would come to the top of the steps, walk around and jangle their keys. I could hear them talk, one called the other Carrat, but that’s the best I could gain from the conversation.”

 

“At any time did you see Lord Kineru?”

 

“Yes, ma’am I rushed up the stairs, and he was taunting my mate."

 

“That’s all the questions we have Dean, thank you for attending.”

 

Dean bowed and left the room; he had a sinking feeling in the bottom of his stomach that this was not going well for his mate.

 

 

 

XxxXxxXxx

 

 

 

Dean sat in the witness room looking at the screen. Castiel was being pummelled on the stand. Balthazar asked for a break, and only he entered the room.

 

“I don’t know what to do; this is not going well. Gerrit says Castiel’s attack was unlawful." Balthazar told Dean.

 

“Even if he was not my mate, he's still lead alpha,” Dean mumbled.

 

“Different laws love, he had no right to attack, you were not his mate.”

 

“I was Balthazar; they had put him under that curse but, he could talk to me again. The curse started the ware off. Castiel was strong and fought it, so he spoke to me through our link."

 

Balthazar sat with his mouth hanging open. “You never spoke in the room, yet knew what to say, Castiel and yourself were communicating?”

 

“Yes, I think we do it now and forget. It comes naturally.”

 

Balthazar jumped up. “That’s it, Dean, the reason you went into heat early, the reason Castiel acted the way he did. You are true mates; I need you back on the stand can you do it, Dean?”

 

“For Cas, I would walk over hot coals on my hands and knees.”

 

Balthazar hugged and kissed Dean. “Erm don’t tell Cassie I did that.”

 

Dean giggled. “Your friends, I never knew.”

 

Balthazar laughed. “Went to the same school, he was a confessed nerd, I was a rebel, but yes we are friends.”

 

“We need to save him, Zar, please.” Dean pleaded with the dragon.

 

Dean knew that this was the last secret they shared, but the spell Magna put on them had messed with the bond. Even if the world knew it would not change their link. He hoped his mate would not be to cross with him.

 

“Don’t worry my little draggling you’re up next.”

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

“Mr Win-Roché who do you intend to call up next.”

 

“I recall Eral Dean Novak-Winchester.”

 

“You realise he will not have his familiar alpha with him this time if you do?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“Very well, you must have your reasons.”

 

Chuck, Rachel and Deanna looked anxious, but they could not stop Dean from taking the stand. Gabriel noted the look of elated glee on Garratt's face and whispered to Rowena if she could put a spell on him.

 

“Welcome back Dean; I want to thank you and commend you for your bravery.”

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

“Dean, when you sat with Lord Novak-Winchester, how did you communicate?”

 

“Though our link sir.”

 

“Can you elaborate?” Balthazar asked the draggling in front of him.

 

Dean took a deep breath. “I was six when I rescued Castiel. I had magic; he was running from, the Black Ridge dragons. He could not talk, English back then. I saved him, and he gave me his mark, on my hand. At fourteen the abuse at home was horrific, and I started to pray to my dragon. Until the day Gabriel came to put cameras up at the house, I had no idea they had heard them. From that day forth I could feel Castiel, hear him in my head.”

 

“How did this curse affect you?”

 

“Castiel fought back; he was nice one minute and unkind the next. He would have head pains, I felt it in my chest but had no clue I was feeling his pain. The turmoil, grief that he felt hurt me. I felt his love though, consistently.”

 

“So, when you thought Castiel was in danger, how did you escape Dean?”

 

“I-I said a prayer into the cuffs, Castiel had downloaded the language into my head. The Goddess Dra had come and helped me. She said it happened because we had a special link.”

 

Dean's eyes started to flick yellow, and Balthazar grinned his plan was working.

 

“I crushed the lock and ran. Lord Kineru was taunting Castiel. Said he had him trapped in the room by Magna, he was under his mind control. They don’t like omegas, think them weak. They forget if our mates are in danger, we will kill them. I cut his arm, told him to leave my mate alone. But he touched me, and I knew that if he did, Castiel would see it as a threat. I was in heat they set that in motion it was their plan for the Lord to take me as his mate.”

 

“Dean, you are doing so well, what happened then?”

 

“Castiel, shouted at me to get me out of danger. Like I said, but I would lose him if my mate killed. People don’t understand, that they put a curse on both of us, and wanted Castiel to attack. I told him to put the Lord down, and it was him or me. My mate listened, the Lord told him he was weak.”

 

“You don’t think Castiel is weak do you, Dean?”

 

“No, we are true mates, we have overcome so much. Castiel has always been there even through the hard times. They took my mate away from me; I wanted children. They are weak; they killed my best friend.”

 

Balthazar turned to the jury of dragons. “Dean and Castiel have a true bond, that’s rare, and you may never see it again in a lifetime. Lord Novak-Shurley was protecting his mate that day. Dean had his rights taken away from him. They were both put under curses, placed under horrific punishment, yet their bond was strong and true.”

 

Dean held onto the stand, breathing heavily, not able to stop his omega from coming out.

 

“Can someone get Lord Castiel Dean needs him,” Balthazar asked.

 

Castiel rushed to Deans side, stroking up his arm and kissing the side of his head.

 

“Sweetheart I’m not in danger you can stand down now.”

 

“Cas, I-I please.”

 

“Hush my sweet boy, its fine, that’s it relax love.”

 

Dean collapsed into Castiel’s arms and the dragon, ran his finger through his fine hair soothing him.

 

“Balthazar have you finished? May I take him back out.”

 

“You may Lord Castiel; I think Deans, done enough for today.”

 

Castiel guided his mate out to the witness room. All eyes were on the pair. Balthazar was ecstatic inside his plan had worked, and Castiel was terrific with his young mate, and Dean was fabulous.

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

Balthazar walked back into the witness room; Dean was laying on Castiel’s lap with his eyes closed.

 

“How is he Castiel?”

 

“Tired, it’s been a big day for him.”

 

“Your mate’s something special.”

 

Castiel beamed, and his face lit up. “That he is my friend.”

 

“They have been sentenced Castiel. They could not answer for how they knew Dean had those cuffs on.”

 

Castiel chuckled. “Yes, Dean had them there did he not.”

 

“They could no longer say it was self-defence, though we had enough evidence that they had captured Dean and it was flimsy at best. Deans testimony has put them away for longer. They took his rights away, food, water and children.”

 

Castiel sighed. “Yes, that upset him, the most out of everything.”

 

“They have been sentenced to the Fire Trench they won’t get out. They want a full investigation into Rebecca’s death and the Lord's clan."

 

“I want him safe Bal, but I know that’s an impossibility.” Castiel sighed sadly at his mate.

 

“You have both done amazing feats here today. Your status has true mates will help. They have seen how true and brave Dean is and the little respect Gerrit showed him, he will have a poor time of it.”

 

“Come see us, soon Bal. I need to take sleepy here home.”

 

“Hey, not sleepy.” Dean yawned,

 

“Beg to differ, love, come on I will treat you to pizza and pie.”

 

Dean jumped up and started to tug his mate by the arm. “Cas come, on pizza.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes and laughed. “Goodbye Balthazar see you again. Oh, and please don’t kiss my mate again.”

 

“Whoops.” Dean giggled.

 

Balthazar watched them go. He could not wait to get to know Dean better; he was good for his friend that was for sure.


	30. Bonding True.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean bond, and move on to the next chapter of their life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any music mentioned belongs to those that own it.

 The morning's sun rose lazily into the cornflower blue sky. White clouds scattered the horizon like cotton candy. Birds skipped in and out of the sunflower meadow, catching bugs and singing merrily. There was a bustle of activity, putting final touches to the stage, of the dragons bonding ceremony.

 

Dean had requested the meadow, full of nodding sunflowers, the meaning of light, loyalty and longevity made them the ideal backdrop for the wedding. They had moved south where it was warm all the time. The harbour and chairs had been set out, and everything looked ready. Chuck was officiating the ceremony.

 

Dean had been separated from Castiel the entire week. He had to stay away in a hotel across the city according to tradition. Dean had to bathe in herbs and spices, and wear nothing but white robes, this stripping himself of his old life ready for the next.

 

Bobby had made Dean his headdress, which was important in dragon wedding ceremonies. Dean wore a plain yellow shirt and pants, but his headdress was elaborate. Sapphires and emeralds sat in golden leaves, and berry’s that caught the sunlight sending rainbows flying onto the walls.

 

“This is amazing thank you Uncle Bobby,” Dean said in awe at the headpiece.

 

 “You’re like a son to us, Dean. Starting a new life, and we can’t send you off without a proper headdress. Deanna helped, we could not let you down on your big day.”

 

“You could not let me down,” Dean muttered.

 

“Dean,” Jo squealed. “You look pretty.”

 

“Thanks, kiddo, so do you.” Dean grinned at his little cousin.

 

Jo had a dress, of white decorated with red poppies. Holding a basket in her hands with rose petals that kept floating to the floor every time she twirled around.

 

“Dean love your limousine is here,” Ellen told her nephew.

 

The venue was only twenty minutes from the city, that’s why they chose it. The reception back in their hotel.

 

Dean sat with Bobby, Ellen and Jo; the others had gone ahead. They made small talk; small butterfly’s erupted in Deans' stomach the closer he came to his destination.

 

“Dean you know Castiel, why are you, worried honey?” Ellen smiled at the trembling boy.

 

“I love Cas, but there is something I must do when I’m there. I want it to go smoothly, and I pray for Dra that we have our happy ending.”

 

Ellen squeezed Deans hand. “I think you will love. You deserve happiness after everything you have been through.”

 

Twenty minutes later the car drew up at the edge of the small woods. The trees had been decorated, in white ribbons — the path lined with green, white and blue rocks. Charlie bounced up to Dean her red hair flowing in the sunny breeze.

 

Charlie had a jade green silk summer dress. On her hair a crown of daisies. She held sunflowers and baby breath in her hands.

 

“Jo, are you ready sweetie?” Charlie held out her hand for the little girl.

 

“Yes, I remember what to do Charlie I’m six, not a baby.”

 

Charlie laughed. “I know sweetie, but us girls have to look after the boys, they have no clue.” The redhead winked.

 

“Oh, boy that’s the truth.” The little girl nodded seriously in her demeanour.

 

Music came floating down the path, the song he chose Cheryl Wrights 'I already do.' Ellen walked behind the girls and Bobby beside Dean.

 

Dean came out the other side of the woods. The girls now halfway down the centre of the aisle. Castiel stood in his red and royal blue of the house of Novak-Shurley. His gleaming sword by his side, cape hanging down his back.

 

Gilda, the fairy queen, stepped forward and put a garland around Deans neck. He bowed and started walking down the aisle of chairs. Ellen, Jo, Charlie stood to the side, where his Grandma Deanna sat.

 

Dean walked with Bobby holding tight, tears prickled his eyes, and he sniffed. His friends and family ready for his big day. Sam and Crowley sat near the front his brother beaming with pride.

 

Castiel could not take his eyes off Dean. He looked out of this world, all for him. He could not wait to be fully bound to this amazing creature. All this young draggling had been through, yet he still stood tall at the tender age of sixteen. They had thrown a party for him, and he had spoilt him rotten. But Castiel was proud of his mate, and he could not wait for the next chapter of their life together.

 

Chuck bowed to Dean and Castiel, and they did the same back. The Elder dragon brought out a fiery red book, Chuck opened it and smiled at the dragons in front of him.

 

“First will be the blessing of the rings. Castiel placed the rings on the book.”

 

Castiel placed two rings on the book. One white gold, with his family crest, wings and a shield. Then the ring that Dean recognised as his mothers, with the Campbell crest.

 

Chuck boomed in a loud voice. “I bless these rings to bring happiness, peace and stability into your bonding. You may place the rings on each other’s hand.”

 

Castiel picked Deans hand up and kissed it. Dean loved this timely gesture and blushed. Castiel slipped the ring on his ring finger. Dean did the same for his mate.

 

Chuck took Castiel's right hand, and Deans left, placing them on top of each other. Then set bright red and yellow ribbons loosely over them.

 

“Castiel and Dean you are surrounded by your family and friends today, who have joined to celebrate the bond within you. Let this be a statement to the ancestors of the skies that you will together for all eternity. Bringing peace, love and hope not to yourselves but the world. You may now recite your vows, Castiel if you please.”

 

Castiel swallowed his blue eyes, soft and loving.

 

“Dean today, I promise you this: I will laugh with you in times of joy, and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding and speak to you with encouragement. Together, let us build a home filled with learning, laughter and light, shared freely with all who may live there. Let us be partners, friends and lovers, today and the days that follow. You are my best friend. I love you with all my heart and stand here before our friends and family, sharing the happiest day of my life.”

 

Dean wiped his eyes and carried on. Forest green eyes reflected the love for the dragon whom he was bonding.

 

“Castiel though I am young and unsure about most things in life, I am certain that I love you and will continue to love you forever. I’m so lucky to be in love, to have a willing hand to hold, to know that we’ll stand side by side until we’re grey and old. I am blessed to have met my true mate to have found someone to understand, the way I feel and think. I’m so lucky to feel connected like you’re an extension of me. We share hopes and ambitions, of how our lives should be. I choose to give you my whole heart, with abiding courage and faith. I choose to laugh, cry and grow with you. To respect, encourage and support you. I choose our unconditional love. I choose our forever.”

 

 

 ** _‘Dean it is time if you wish to leap.’_**   A voice whispered in Dean’s mind, and he knew it was his Goddess, and he knew what he must do, for his lover, best friend and his bond.

 

Castiel and Chuck looked at Dean concern written across their faces. Dean had stood still and gasped.

 

“Dean are you well?” Castiel asked his mate.

 

“Goddess Dra, Elder Novak-Shurley, my bond mate. I wish to take Brensini, to help our bond, to keep it stronger, to love my bond mate forever. I will be true, to him for now until the end of time.”

 

There was a flash of light, and the Goddess stood before the altar.

 

Everyone bowed their heads, and Dean smiled at the Goddess.

 

“Dean, you are young, but I have never known someone's heart of fire, burn so brightly. Your soul is, true and your love for others will guide you and Castiel through good and the bad times. The Brensini is not a light undertaking, but you have faith in its capacity to help your bond mate, to heal a dragon’s heart. I will grant you both this gift."

 

Tears flew down Castiel’s face; he could not deter Dean from this, his mate would not have been told about this gift unless he was worthy of it. The dragon's heart sung for his mate and the love for his Dean soared higher then he thought possible.

 

Dra put her hand on Deans and Castiel’s. “You will both carry my mark from this day forth, and others will know the gift I grant you. Go forth into your bond, love support and cherish each other.”

 

A burning heat flew through their veins, and a brand of the Goddess appeared on the skin. One lily flower, one red for Castiel one yellow for Dean. The heart of fire emblazed in their skin.

 

Chuck cleared his throat; the Goddess had moved to sit down near Deanna, so he began the bonding once again. He was placing his hand over the couples.

 

“May the sun bring you new energy by day. May the moon softly restore you by night. May the rain wash your worry’s away. May the breeze blow strength into your being. May you walk gently through the world and know its beauty all the days of your life.”

 

“Castiel will you cause Dean pain?”

 

“I may.” Castiel sniffed

 

“Is this your intent?”

 

“No,”

 

“Dean will you cause Castiel pain?”

 

“I-I may.”

 

“Is this your intent.”

 

Dean shook his head. “No,”

 

“Will you seek each other and hold each other at the time of any pain and not run from the fire?”

 

“We will.” Castiel and Dean verminy spoke.

 

“The first binding is made.” Chuck got a ruby ribbon and tied it around their hands.

 

Chuck moved on to the next binding. “Will you share in Deans laughter Castiel?”

 

“I will,” The dragon smiled at his mate.

 

“Dean,” Will you share in Castiel’s laughter?”

 

“Yes, I will.”

 

Will you both seek goodness and the heat of the fire in life, and each other?”

 

“We will,” They both said together again.

 

Chuck got the end of a bright yellow ribbon. “So, I will bind your hands for a second time.”

 

“Castiel will you burden Dean?”

 

“Most likely,” Castiel sighed sadly, and Dean squeezed his hand in reassurance.

 

“Is this your intent?”

 

“Not if I can help it.” Castiel retorted.

 

“Dean, will you burden Castiel?”

 

“I may.”

 

“Is this your intent?”

 

“No,”

 

“Will you seek to ease each other’s burdens to love and support each other through life’s timely trials?”

 

“We will.”

 

Chuck took a crimson ribbon. “Then I bind your hands a third time.”

 

“Castiel will you protect Dean from any harm?”

 

“I will,” Castiel growled.

 

Dean will you protect Castiel from any harm.

 

 “I will.”

 

“Will you protect, your kin, nest and each other from harm. To love and cherish each other, no matter what the day brings.”

 

“We will.”

 

Chuck brought a lemon coloured ribbon forth. “Then I will bind you for the fourth and last time.”

 

I bind you for the first dragon Kir, the Goddess Dra, and the bonded mates. Take your love, and cherish it, your anger and harvest it, your power for good, your sadness and bury it, your heart of fire and use it for greatness. You are both bound in soul, heart and fire.

 

Chuck cut the ribbons underneath Castiel and Deans hands keeping the knot intact and placing it into an ornate box, decorated with the first dragon Kir and his defeat over the human marauders.

 

“Keep the ribbons for your bond and know each other’s heart. You will feel no rain, for each of you will be the shelter for the other. You will feel no cold, for you will be the warmth for each other. You will feel no loneliness, for each of you will be comforting to the other. You are two persons, but there is only one life before you; go forward from this place to enter into the days of your life together."

 

Chuck placed his hand on Castiel and Deans head.

 

"Castiel and Dean I declare you bonded, under Kir, the Goddess and all of the powers under the dragon’s law. You may kiss your bond mate.”

 

Castiel laughed wiping his tears and kissing Dean. “I love you, sweet boy.”

 

“I love you to Cas.”

 

Everyone stood and clapped. Dean turned around, and right at the back, he saw a woman, with green eyes that matched his, and blonde hair that hung from her shoulders.

 

“Cas that’s my momma.”

 

“I know sweet boy; she wanted to see your day.”

 

The figure vanished, and Dean cried in his lovers’ arms.

 

“Come sweetheart lets go celebrate our union; we deserve a break.”

 

“Yes, we do, come let’s party.”

 

Castiel chuckled happily and pulled Dean forward kissing the tears from his face.

 

Everyone crowded around them in joy and celebration, hugging them and laughing.

 

They climbed into the cars and set off towards the hotel where the reception was, hand in hand.

 

 

XxxXxx

 

 

The gentle lapping of water laced Deans feet the sand sunk beneath his toes.

 

“Love I wondered where you had vanished. The ocean as a certain calming influence on you I see.” Castiel sat near Dean, on the sandy ground.

 

Castiel eyed Deans body it was, wondrous his freckles sparkled in the afternoon sunshine. Castiel tried to kiss them all emitting giggles from his boy.

 

“Cas you can’t get them all there are too many.”

 

“Mmm I can try sweetheart, just you watch me.”

 

“Silly dragon,” Dean chuckled, turning to his mate.

 

“Did I tell you I love you today?” Castiel asked in all seriousness.

 

“Only about twenty times or so.” Deans face lit up, his lips graced with a smile that never left his face these days.

 

Castiel frowns and pulled his mate closer. “Then that is remiss of me, I should tell you more often. I love you, sweet boy,”

 

“I love you Cas, so very much.” Dean sighed.

 

“You are unhappy love, tell me what's wrong.” Castiel swept his fingers through tangled light brown hair.

 

“Do we have to go home, to reality?”

 

“We do my darling. I know you worry about it, I can only promise you that all has changed. But there will be hard work to accomplish, and I won't always be there. You need to finish school and do wondrous works in this world. We all have our place Dean, and I know with my help and our family’s guidance you will find your spot in this world.”

 

“Life is scary Cas; I guess all I can do is my best.”

 

“Dean I cannot ask for any more. Will we argue, fight and disagree you bet on it. All we can do is take time, to love each other a little more, we must remember that my task is not easy. The one person, I trust more than life its self as a red target on his back. Dean, I will worry, smother you and be overprotective there won’t be an if that will be a fact. You will think me harsh on the coming days; I know you will. I never want you to hate me, if you ever feel like running away, if you can’t come to me, please go to another in the family.”

 

Dean hid in Castiel’s loving arms. “I put so much burden on your shoulders Cas. I know being mated to a hormonal teenager is not an easy task. I can’t say what our future will be. If I stomp and shout and run to my room, please never think for one moment that I have stopped loving you.”

 

“Listen to my love you’re not a burden you are young and with that comes issues. We will walk this road that is life, through dips and traps and highs and lows, hand in hand. Now would you like to go for a walk?”

 

“Yeah, I would. I love you Cas thank you for coming into my life all those years ago and saving me.”

 

Castiel pulled himself up and kissed his mate on those cherry blossom lips. “Thank you for saving me, and I will love you for eternity.”

 

They walked off into the blazing sun, towards their new life together as a partnership. Tied together, two hearts of fire beating simultaneously as one. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my Pagan friends for the tips, and sending me to the right websites. Also the poem of the Native Americans. Thank you for your kindness, love and support. 
> 
> I have started on new depression meds so I genuinely can't carry this fic on, I have loved doing it. Thank you for following and making my year. I will get it Beta'd one day I hope xxx


End file.
